Miraculous: Tales of Snowflake and Nightblade
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Based on TMNT 2012 and MLB 2015) Amelia is a junior high school girl, who's in love with Leonardo, the boy who sits in front of her in class. When evil arrises, she transforms into a superhero. Leonardo is her classmate, who secretly is also a superhero and is in love with her superhero side. Niether of them know eachother's identites. Together, they protect NY City from evil.
1. Sunset Shimmer

**Kun: Hey, there! I just started a new fanfic! And I know you're thinking: "Kun, you better start _finishing_ stories _before_ starting new ones!" Well, I'm gonna respond: "There're my stories, I can do whatever I want with them!" And before I start talking to myself, I'm gonna say... disclaimer!**

Disclaimer:

 _The turtles, the MLB and MLP characters don't belong to me; but Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Lauren Faust, Mirage, Nickelodeon, PfoU, Hasbro and every mark that promotes these cartoons._

 _For the OC's used here, only three belong to me; the others belong to nina14j, saruina99 and Angelxoxo8, used with their authorization._

 _I own Lotus Bossom and Chaplin's 2k12 version, but the original characters belongs to TMNT saga._

 **Kun: This is a MLB AU, but I'm using TMNT characters to do it, hope you like it! Btw, only this once, I'll use MLP characters, but just this once; sorry to any Brony or Pegasister who's reading this. Perhaps, in another chapter, I'll do it. Well, I got nothin' else to say, so... let's read!**

* * *

Sun shone in New York City. Many people in work, spending time in the park, or comfortable at home. In a TV studio, a man was promoting a special contest.

"Welcome to the final of our Kidz+ Competition!" the man exclaimed exitedly. "Where today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new Kidz+ Weather Girl!" he exclaimed again through a microphone. A white limousine was stopping in front of the building, as a crowd cheered for two girls gettig off the car. The first girl had long bolnde wavy hair with red streaks and cyan eyes, was wearing a magenta skirt and a short-sleeved sweater on a white short-sleeved shirt and brown leather boots onto her calf. The other girl had long brown straight hair onto her waist with a few streaks dyed it pink and purple, brown eyes, a light blue short-sleeved shirt, a purple skirt and purple boots onto her knees.

Most of kids cheered for the brown haired girl and another few cheered for the blonde girl. Both of the girls waved at the crowd, but the blonde girl blew a few kisses at them. The man stared at a camera, talking to the audience.

"We've started off with five thousand contestants, but with the help of the audience at home, we're getting their talent vote, between these two amazing young ladies!" he said, pointing at the camera. "So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Jade Strangre!" he exclaimed, gesturing to his right, where the blonde was standing, waving happily and winking.

"To my left, Tessa Silverton!" he anounced, as the girl was waving timidly. "Who will be the lucky winner?" he asked to himself, placing a hand on his chin. "Vote now! Press #1 for Jade and #2 for Tessa," the screen on the backround changed to a picture of each girl. One with Jade in a magenta #1 and one with Tessa in a #2 in purple. "And remember we aply texting costs!" he said and winked to the camera.

* * *

Inside a deparment, upstairs a bakery, a young teenage brunette was running around, chasing a little girl. The brunette had a pink blouse, a white tank top underneath, a lime green plaid skirt with white leggins underneath, tenis-shapped boots with fluffy teddy fabric around the top onto her calf, her hair was straight and had blonde streaks at the edges and it was in a high ponytail with a lime green bow and a few bangs falling on her ears and forehead. She also had emerald green eyes and white earings. The little girl had light brown straight hair, black eyes, a light blue long-sleeved t-shirt with white daises, white leggins and white velcro shoes.

The girl was holding a kernel hat with a pink ribbon and a black bow with white spots while running around.

"Come on, Alex! Give that back!" the brunette exclaimed chasing the girl. 'Alex' jumped on the couch and stood, holding the hat on her head.

"But I wanna be a fashion designer too!" Alex exclaimed. She jumped off the couch, making the brunette crush against it.

"Alex, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!" she begged, not seeing Alex hiding under her sewing machine.

Alex giggled a little, making the brunette notice it. She kneeled under the table, but Alex got away again. She tried grabbing her, but bumped her head against the table, making her grunt in pain. She crawled in front of the couch, humming while doing so. Alex popped her head from behind another couch behind the brunette and she hoped away, making the brunette turn. She got up, not seeing Alex anywhere. _'Where could she be?'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, she spotted something, or someone, hidding behind a white curtain in front of the window. She giggled to herself and tip toed to the curtain. She stood hext to it for a short time and removed the curtain. When she did, a doll with a dress, similar to Alex's clothing was sitting on a small chair, wearing the brunette's stolen hat.

Her eyes widened in confusión. _'If Alex isn't here, where'd she go?'_ he wondered mentaly. She heard a beeping sound and saw Alex using her phone.

"I'm gonna vote for Tessa, she is the best!" she said to herself. The brunette walked to her, hat in hand and took the phone from the girl's grasp.

"Hey, my phone!" she exclaimed. Alex jumped up to her and took the hat from the brunette's hand. Then she ran away again.

The brunette grunted in frustration as she looked down in surrender. "Why did I agree to do this, again?" she muttered to herself with a small smile.

After she said that, a small white creature popped from her clothes. It was a small ice bear with big bluish green eyes. The small creature squealed slightly and stood onto her on the back of her neck, hanging from her hair.

"Stay low, Snowy!" the girl whispered, gesturing with her hand to hide.

"Don't worry, Amy," Snowy assured her. "You know what? If you can handle Alex for a day, every villian here on out will be a piece of cake," he said confidently. Amy smiled slightly, when the bell rang.

Snowy hid inside her clothes again and Amy made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal a teenage girl. She had short black hair falling onto her neck with a few purple streaks, olive green eyes with black Hipster glasses. She was wearing an indigo top with a blue tank top underneath, a dark blue plaid skirt and black leather boots onto her knees. The girl waved with a smile at her.

"Irma!" Amy yelled in surprise.

"Hey, I got a huge scoop for you!" Irma exclaimed, waving her hands around. "Guess who's in a photoshoot in the park!" she yelled exitedly. She pulled her phone from her purse and showed it exitedly to Amy.

There was a picture of a black haired teenage boy with a high forelock. He had sapphire blue eyes, a black short-sleeved t-shirt, a college jacket, which had blue torso, white sleeves and an embroided "L" in white on the back, blue jeans and black tenis. A photographer was adjusting the lens to him, and a gorilla-looking guy was holding a white reflecting screen. Amy grabbed the phone exitedly and gasped.

"Now?! Leo's in the park right now?!" she asked exitedly. Irma, who had her arms crossed around her chest and was resting her back against the door frame, nodded with a smirk.

"As we speak," she answered.

"Oh my Gosh! What... what am I gonna say to him?" Amy asked worried.

"The same as usual," Irma responded. She started doing funny faces and gestures while stammering, trying to portray Amy mockingly. Amy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, stop it," she said. She felt something on her legs and saw Alex spreading them to have a good look at Irma.

"Um... who's she?" Alex asked with a puzzled expression. Amy blushed and scratched her neck sheepishly.

"Oops. I forgot about this tiny detail," she said sheepishly.

"And who is she?" Irma asked, looking down at Alex and waving.

"This is Alex. One of my mum's friends' daughters," Amy explained. "I'm watching over her this whole afternoon," she said. Suddenly, she gasped in realization. "Oh, no. I can't go out," she said sadly.

"Lemme guess, another 'you-couldn't-say-no' favor?" Irma asked confidently.

"No! No, I just, uh... couldn't... say... no," she answered, defeated. She looked down ashamed and sighed.

"Look, no problem, I'll take care of your tiny detail for you," Irma offered her. Right after she said that, Alex ran away again.

"Thanks, but I'm responsible for her," Amy said, not accepting the offer. "Besides, I can't do that to you, she's... " she tried looking a good word to describe her, one that didn't sound so cruel. "An absolute angel," Amy said with a fake smile.

She heard a loud sound comming from the dinning room and yelped. She ran to where Alex was while the girl was running around with a frying pot and putty knife.

"Alex! Put that down!" she ordered, chasing the girl. She took the frying pot from the girl's hand and placed it on the couch backrest. She started running again and Alex took the pot again. Irma looked at the scene uncomfortably as she scratched her head. Amy ran to the dinning room and tried to catch Alex. The pots and pans crashed against the floor. Irma sat on the couch backrest and smirked.

"You're just a pushover, Amy," Irma said and Amy was struggling with Alex to stay calm. "I have to babysit my cousins _all_ the time. Which makes me an expert in dealing with _angels_ ," she retorted proudly. Alex looked at her and scowled.

"Who are you, anyways?" Alex asked while Amy held her hand. Irma kneeled down to her and smirked confidently.

"I am a mythical unicorn from the world of Equestria desguised as a totally fabulous human girl," she replied cooly. "I also grant wishes, but only to lil' bunnies who behave," she told Alex, poking her nose. Alex giggled and shook her head.

"No, you're not," she said. But then she blinked in confusion. What if the so said fabulous girl really was a unicorn? "Are you?" she asked confused.

Irma smirked. She grabbed Alex by the waist and shook her a little, as if she was flying. She made her land on Amy's back as if she was carrying her piggyback-style. Irma brought Amy's hands to hold Alex's feet and lifted Amy's chin with her finger.

"Let's all go to the park," she declared while Alex cheered.

"Okie dokie," she says as she sang a little and left the deparment.

* * *

The contest promoter was anouncing the winned of the contest. A screen behind him with a clock was doing a countdown from ten to one.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for! The home expectors have made their decition! And the new Kidz+ Weather Girl is... " the anouncer yelled. Two umbrellas appeared on the screen. A magenta one for Jade and a purple one for Tessa. The umbrellas moved up top, showing how many votes each had gained. Tessa's moved to the top while Jade's only a few inches. Tessa had won with 82 votes, but Jade lost for 18 votes.

"Tessa!" the promoter yelled happily. Everybody in the set cheered as Jade grunted in anger, standing next to the promoter. She clentched one of her fists and grasped tightly her sun-shapped hair clip as Tessa waved happily at the crowd.

"Guess she crushed you. Better luck next time!" he told her. She growled and ran away from the set. "Hey, what's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes," he said cassually.

* * *

Inside a curch belfry, a slidding door opened from the window. A man in a silver and spiky armor chukled evilly as white butterflies fluttered around the room. He had a big helmet with three spikes, two razor sharp gauntlets on his arms and the helmet covered everything but his eyes, since the rest was behind a metal muzzle.

"The virations are so strong. I can feel the inminent anger, sadness. The moment of weakness of my next victim," he said to himself, clentching his right fist. He extended a hand, allowing a butterfly to land softly on his palm. "Such easy pray for my akumas," he muttered. He surounded the butterfly with his other hand. When he did, he congured a black aura that surounded the butterfly, making it turn black and purple. He removed his hand from the butterfly and it fluttered away to the window. The akuma flew through the city, making it's way to where the blonde girl with red streaks was.

* * *

Jade was pressing the elevator button repatedly, since she wanted to leave quick. Besides, she was mad. How couldn't she win? She was a great candidate to be the new Kidz+ Weather Girl. What did Tessa have that she didn't? Beauty? No. Grace? No. Elegance? Not even close. There had to be a mistake. The elevator finaly arrived and she entered. When she did, she stood against the wall and looked down.

"I should've won! I had the talent, the star looks... everything! But _she_ took everything away from me! _They_ took everything away from me!" she complained. She took her hair clip on her hand and gripped it tightly. Suddenly, a bump made her fall to the ground and the lights turned off. She saw the akuma trying to enter through the door and it entered.

She started panicking and shielded her face with both of her hands. The akuma fluttered to her hair pin and it entered in it, making it turn black and purple. Then, she started hearing a voice. A dark voice.

"So correct you are. You should have won. Yes," the voice said. The lights turned on again and she looked up. Her face was red in anger. She got up and spoke to herself.

"I should've won. Yes," she repeated. After that, a glowing akuma-shapped mask appeared on her face.

"Sunset Shimmer, I am the Shredder. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as _my_ Weather Girl. All you have to do is give me the miraculous, and you do that," he said, his voice sounding inside her head.

"Yes, Master Shredder," she answer, smirking evilly. Black magic started surounding her as she heard Shredder's voice inside her head.

"That is my Weather Girl. Show the world who the best Weather Girl really is," he said.

The elevator door opened, revealing Jade's new form. Her hair was raising up, like if it was fire, deep red and yellow. Her cyan eyes now were covered in a tangerine red mask. Her clothing changed to a passion-red shoulderless dress with a fire-shapped skirt in yellow and red, her hands now had black fingerless gloves onto her elbow, black and magenta boots onto her knees, two tangerine red demon wings on her back and her hair pin changed to red and yellow-sun-shapped diamond on a golden crown. She walked out of the elevator, hand on her hip, another one hanging coolly with her fist clentched.

* * *

Leo jumped off a water fountain. Then walked in balance arround it. Then stood tall to scratch his neck with a blush. He sat on the edge and stroke a pose while the photographer kept on taking pictures. From a far away corner, Amy, Irma and Alex peeked from behind a tree.

"Alright, we're gonna strole over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by," Amy explained from between Irma and Alex.

"And then?" Irma asked unamused.

"Then... I'll invite him to a fruit smoothie at the end of the photoshoot!" she exclaimed, with a pink, shiny backround behind her. "Then we'll get married and live happily ever after in a beautiful house!" she exclaimed with both of her hands interlocked in joy and a backround full in red roses. "And we'll have two kids!" two babies appeared in the backround, a baby girl with the name of Daisy and a boy with the name of Joseph. "Nah, better three," she said to herself and another baby appeared with the name of Leo Jr. "And a dog!" a small puppy appeared in front of Leo Jr. "No, wait, I'm allergic. Maybe a cat?" a black kitty appeared too. "Nah, forget the cat," she mumbled. Then she gasped, making the roses backround crack and change to one full of bunnies. "A bunny! I love bunnies!" she exclaimed in joy and squealed as she raised a leg, still during her daydream.

Irma crossed her arms.

"Why don't we start with just happening to be passing by and then we see if you can invite him to that smoothie?" Irma suggested. Amy blushed and scratched her neck sheepishly as she rubbed her foot against the floor.

The photographer kept on taking pictures in every angle he could.

"Magnífico! Super! Come on, I want to see hunger in your eyes!" he prayed as he stood in a weird possition, using an itallian accent.

The girls walked behind the funtain coolly. Couldn't say the same about Amy, though. She was so nervious, she looked like she was a walking statue.

"C'mon, girls. Cool. Just be cool," she mumbled while Leo didn't even notice their presense. Irma stopped walking, flat faced.

"Um, we couldn't be more invisible," she comented sarcastically. Amy stood still in the same position and her chin dropped.

"Okay, let's start over," she declared.

She pushed the girls a little so they could go back to their main positions, but she couldn't help but calling Leo's attention. She stopped and stiffened, scratching her neck and smiling sheepishly. Leo just smiled and waved at them. The photographer looked at him angrily and Leo looked back at him, so he could keep taking photos. Amy gasped and elbowed Irma on the arm.

"Did you see that?! He waved at me," she said exitedly, waving nonstop.

"Yeah, saw that too, you know?" Irma asked sarcastically. "Pretty normal, considering we're in the same class," she comented in a deadpan voice. Amy didn't even react at what she had just said, and just kept on waving. Irritated, Irma slapped her arm down and crossed hers. Though Amy didn't allow her smile to drop down.

* * *

Tessa stood in front od the elevator, trophy in hand. The elevator doors opened and she entered. She sighed as a smile crossed her lips. She had won. Something that she had worked on so hard had finally made her win. The elevator took her to the lowest level and, when she was about to get out, Sunset Shimmer awaited for her, chuckling evilly.

"I am Sunset Shimmer, the only Weather Girl who always gets the forecast right," she retorted. "And, unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front comming in right now!" the extended her right arm and aimed a cyan ice wall in front of Tessa, blocking her way out. Sunset walked away as Tessa knocked hardly on the wall, trying to get out.

* * *

The photographer kept on taking photos to Leo as Amy and Irma watched.

"Bravo! That's it!" the photographer cheered for Leo. "Gimme your smile when Momma brings in the spaghetti!" he oredered. In the back, Amy was wide-eyes and her chin dropped at the sight. "Okay, and now, oh, no! Momma has dropped the spaghetti!" the photographer tempted him again as Irma lifted Amy's chin. "And now you have to eat the spaghetti from the floor! Oh, yes, you're angry!" Still wide-eyed, Amy's chin dropped again as Irma shook her head with a smirk. Alex, who was bored, turned her head to the side and saw a balloon-man selling balloons with Tessa's face printed on them.

"Amy, I want a balloon with Tessa! Can I? Can I?" she asked exitedly, pulling Amy's right arm. Though she didn't pay any atenttion. "Amy?" she asked again. "AMY!" she yelled irritated, making Amy yelp.

"Nyeh! Silencio!" the photographer ordered angrily. The gorilla-looking guy stepped closer to the girls, to kick them away if necessary.

"Come on, bunny girl, I'll get you that balloon," Irma soothed her. Scowling, Alex jumped up to Amy and clung to her leg.

"No! I wanna go with Amy!" she declared whimsically.

Amy Looked at the photographer and then back at Alex. It wasn't everyday that Leo was in the park for a photoshoot and it could also be the only time he'd do it. But she still had to make responsible for Alex, since her mum had told her to take care of her. She wasn't the so said angel Amy had assured Irma, but she had made a promise, and it was making sure Alex was okay. She sighed and rubbed the sides of her head.

"I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter," Amy said, shrugging. Still having Alex clinging to her leg, she walked away from the photoshoot and to the balloon-man.

"But what about Leo?" Irma asked expectant.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer walked out of the building and to the red carpet where the fans were waiting for Tessa to come. She stopped and raised her arms in victory as a smirk crossed her face.

"Where's Tessa?" a man asked. She dropped her arms, grunted in frustration and riased her arms again.

"For all af you who voted for Tessa, I'd advice you to move in doors. It's going to be very blustery!" she warned. "Oh, wait. Too late," she murmured, scowling.

She waved her hand, making a blizard of cyan wind fly everyone away. She waved it again, to make sure everyone had finally flew away. With an evil smirk on her face, she walked to the sidewalk and opened her wings to fly away. She speeded to the sky and soared across the buildings.

* * *

Amy paid the balloon-man for the balloon as she handed it over to Alex.

"Come on, Alex. Let's go back," Amy mumbled.

"I wanna go to the carouselle!" Alex exclaimed, running away, balloon in hand.

"No, no, no, no, no, not right now!" Amy exclaimed, kneeling down to Alex. "I-I gotta go back to Leo!" she yelled anxious.

"You promissed. You're not gonna break your promise, are you?" Alex asked, dilating her pupils.

Amy looked at her with a worried look and placed a hand on her cheek. She knew where all of this was going. Alex was going to use her deadly weapon.

"No, please, not the 'puppy dog eyes', you know I can't... " she looked back at Alex, who was dilating more her pupils and her lips were quivering. "Aw," she mumbled.

Alex cheered and grabbed her hand. She started running to the carouselle, not seeing Amy with a look of discomfort on her face. _'What did I get myself into?'_

* * *

Sunset Shimmer soared through New York as she looked around. She saw a building with a poster of Tessa when she won for the Kidz+ Weather Girl. She grunted in anger. Couldn't people stop rubbing on her face that Tessa had won? She suddenly gasped when she saw a balloon of Tessa floating on her way. She looked at it in anger and growled. When she looked down, a little boy cried as he stood in front of the balloon-man; he gave the kid another one and he stoped crying.

Sunset grunted as she soared down to the kid.

* * *

Leo kept on posing for the photoshoot, but the pictures weren't as good as before. He looked bored, annoyed... he even yawned.

"No, no, the boy has eaten too much spaghetti!" the photographer screamed in frustration as he facepalmed. "Ugh, we need some more energy, more romance! We need... a girl!" he exclaimed in thought. He looked around, until he saw Irma sitting under a tree and eating an apple. "You! I need an extra!" he ordered, pointing a finger to her.

"Who? Me?!" she pointed to herself to make sure he actually was talking about her.

"Sí! An extra! To posing with mister Leonardo!" he tempted.

Irma smiled sheepishly. Posing with Leo? Yes, she liked him, but only as a friend. And she was pretty sure Amy'd kill her if she didn't tell her about it. She scratched her head and stood up.

"Y-You don't don't want me! I, uh... " she stammered. She glanced at her apple and an idea crossed her head. "I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple!" she lied, tossing the apple away. "I know just the person you need! Hold on tight!" she declared, sticking her tongue out and running away. The photographer just stood there confused.

On the carouselle, Amy was setting Alex on a white-coated and purple-maned unicorn seat. Irma appeared, panting and gasped for air when she reached up for Amy and Alex.

"They need an extra to pose with Leo!" she told her. Amy gasped.

"What?! Seriously?!" Amy asked with both of her hands on her cheeks.

"Is that boy your boyfriend?" Alex asked innocently.

"What?!" Amy asked shocked. "No! I mean, yes? No!" she answered embarrased.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?!" Irma asked exitedly.

"But, what about Alex?" Amy asked.

Irma shook her finger and gestured Amy to move aside. Amy did so and Irma sat behind Alex.

"You take care of your Blue Prince over there and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn over here," Irma declared, stroking Alex's hair. "You don't know how to control her, anyway," she said to herself.

"I've heard that," Amy mumbled angrily, arms crossed. Irma rolled her eyes.

"No way! Amy is my babysitter!" Alex retorted, arms crossed. Irma turned to Amy again.

"Trust me," she assured her. "Unicorns unite! Let's go to Equestria and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!" she exclaimed, making Alex smile.

"Yee-haw!" Alex followed. Amy smiled. _'Looks like Irma's got everything under control'._ She started running away as she giggled a little. She would finally get the opportunity to hang out with Leo! It was a dream come true! She heard someone scream and turned back to the carouselle. When she did, she saw everyone looking at the sky, right where Sunset Shimmer was floating. She waved her hand, creating a new cyan ice blizard. But this time, it created an ice dome around the carouselle, trapping Irma and Alex inside it. Inside the dome, Alex's balloon froze and splintered. Everyone ran away in fear, except for Amy.

She ran to a close by tree and opened her pink satchel, right where Snowy was hidden.

"Time to transform!" she exclaimed.

Snowy floated out of the satchel and spun around in the air.

Amy's earing gleamed as she brushed a bang off her left ear.

"Snowy, Paws On!" she exclaimed, flying her head up. Snowy twirled a little and entered her earing, making it gleam and a five-armed light blue snowflake appeared. She brushed a hand through her eyes, making a white and fluffy mask that only covered her eyes appear. Then she passed her hands through her head, making two ice bear ears appear on her head. She extended her left hand, making a long white sleeve appear, ending up in an ice bear paw-shapped glove with a pom pom on her wrist. She spun a little, making her suit be completely white, except for some light blue high-light on the sides of her legs, hips, torso and collarbone and a bigger pom pom on the back of her hips. As she spun, a white yo-yo with the same design of her earings appeared on her hips. She shook her head to the side and her green bow changed to a white and fluffy hairband with light blue glitter and the tips of her hair changed to white, still having a little blonde. She twirled around and did a spin before she raised her leg up with her arms and ended up with her final pose, standing up with an arm streched out and the other one on her hip. Her snowflake symbol appeared behind her.

* * *

Sunset threw another cyan ray, making everyone run in fear. She landed on the ground safely and kept on shooting. From the fountain, Leo stood up and gasped. He scowled and looked around, until he saw the photographer's equipment. He ran up to them and looked for his bag. He opened it and saw it was empty.

 **(A** / **N:** To give you an idea, imagine Leo talks with Seth Green's voice, I like it more that Jason Biggs' **)**

"Slash?" he asked to no one in particular. "Slash!" he whispered, looking around.

"I'm not here!" a husky voice called out. "I'm sleeping!" the voice repeated. Leo smirked and took out a Brussels sprout off his pocket. A photographer's cage opened, revealing a small creature. It was a small neon bluish green turtle with small spikes on it's head and had swamp green eyes. The turtle saw the Brussels sprout and gasped. Then, he speeded/floated to the vegetable while Leo was holding it with a smirk. He opened his mouth to take a bite, but Leo made a 'hmph' sound. "Before you even ask, I _can_ smell a Brussels sprout in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents," he retorted proudly. Leo dropped the sprout and stood up.

"Right," Leo answered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "But there's no time to talk sprouts!" he declared.

"Slash, Shell Out!" he ordered, pumping his right fist, right where he had a silver ring. Before Slash could even take a bite to the sprout, the ring turned green and vacuumed Slash in. Leo raised his right hand, spreading his fingers, allowing Slash to enter it and he spun. Leo raised his hand high, making a five-ridged shell appear on the ring. He brushed two fingers in front of his eyes, making them change into a watery green mask, that covered only his eyes. He brushed a hand through his hair to ruffle it a little. After that, he extended his left fist, making a long watery green sleeve apear, which had an elbowpad with the ring's same design. A green light surounded him as his hand changed to a three-fingered glove. He spun a little, making his whole body be covered in a green suit with kneepads with the same design as the elbowpads and ring and had green hunterboots. He bowed, making a five-ridged shell appear on his back, also having a small metal stick tucked in the belt. He did a 360º, then front-kicked and did his final pose, which was him kneeling slightly and clentching his fists to his sides. His symbol appeared behind him.

* * *

Amy, or now known as Snowflake, the superhero, jumped from a bank to the fountain and then to the floor.

"Why did I leave Alex? I shouldn't have done that!" she muttered as she panted. She stopped when she got to the ice dome, where she could see Irma carrying Alex and comforting her. "No. Irma's right, she's in good hands. I gotta trust her!" she said to herself. "I'll get you outta there!" she exclaimed to Irma. She nodded and stroke Alex's head. Snowflake threw her yo-yo at the dome and snared it. "Let's wipe up this icy cake!" she pulled her yo-yo, trying to break the ice. But it was so thick and slippery that it didn't even move, so when she pulled, her yo-yo bumped her head, making her fall to the ground. "... Okay, that didn't work," she got up, grabbed her yo-yo and speeded to the dome.

"Don't worry, it's all gonna be okay!" she assured them.

"Where's Amy?" Alex asked from inside the dome.

"She hasn't forgotten about you, Alex," Snowflake told her, kneeling down to her. Of course, she didn't notice that she had said her name as something usual.

"How'd you know my name?" the little girl asked wide-eyed. Snowflake started sweating.

"Uh... A-Amy told me!" she snapped. "She's coming right back, okay?" she placed a hand on the ice, Alex did the same, Irma kneeled and gave Snowflake a thumbs-up. Snowflake pulled her yo-yo and threw it to swing away.

* * *

Sunset kept on shooting cyan icicles at everyone, until she shot at the park bar doors.

"Hey, Demon Girl!" a voice called her. She turned around, seeing Leo, aka Nightblade, standing on ballance on a bar. "What's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick up on someone of your own temperature?" he taunted.

"My name isn't Demon Girl! It's Sunset Shimmer!" she exclaimed angrily. Nightblade slidded down the bars while twirling his stick between his fingers.

"Listen, I promised myself that I _shell_ be more generous than usual today. So cool it down and we'll call it a tie, okay?" he asked, smirking.

Flat faced, she aimed another cyan ice shot at him, making him fly away and landing on a car area, bumping against cars like in a pin-ball game. From behind, Snowflake landed on the floor and ran to Nightblade.

"I've always thought that turtles could get inside their shells when they fell," she comented mockingly and extending a hand to him. He took it and got up.

"Well, thanks my Snowflake, but I had it all covered," he said, dusting himself. Still holding her hand, he placed a sweet kiss on it. She pulled her hand away and pushed his face with her finger.

"Not the time for your childish and nonstop charm, Nightblade," she said proudly, hands on her hips. "But, you're welcome," after that, Sunset Shimmer appeared from the sky.

"We should be expecting lightning storms like... right now!" she exclaimed angrily. She pumped her fist to the sky, and shot a ray to the sky. The white clouds started turning grey and rainy and thunders could be heard. A lightning was aimed at Nightblade, but Snowflake pushed him away. They rolled on the floor awkwardly and he ended laying on his waist, right on top of Snowflake. He gasped and separated a little from her. He blinked in confusion a little and smiled sheepishly. Blank faced, she made him turn his head to the side and look at Sunset, who was floating in the air.

"You just owned yourself a reptile fight!" he exclaimed, using his typical turtle puns. He ran to her quickly, but she was faster.

"Flat ice!" she aimed another shot of cyan ice, making an cyan ice rink on the floor. Then, she caused a blizard to fly him away. Snowflake pulled her yo-yo and snared at a light post. Before the wind would drag Nightblade away, she grabbed him by the shell.

"Gotcha, Nightblade!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, the wind stopped, making them land awkwardly on the floor. Snowflake looked up with a dizzy expresion and 'awed' while doing so.

Sunset Shimmer was floating in the air, a cyan cyclone surounding her as she made cars be flown away. She saw another poster of Tessa on a screen as the Weather Girl and grunted. She threw another shot of ice and made it blow up. Nightblade and Snowflake landed far away from her and he cracked his neck to be prepaired.

"Good ol' Nightblade will take the wind out of her sails!" he exclaimed, cracking his nuckles. He tried running to her, but Snowflake grabbed him by the shell again.

"Hold on, you turtle boy," Snowflake calmed him down. "You better think before acting," she adviced him.

"So, what's the plan, my lady?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just follow my lead," she said, walking close some buildings. "Unless that myth that states if turtles are slow is true!" she started running on the walls, trying to catch up to Sunset Shimmer.

"I'll show you slow, my lady," he mumbled to himself. He followed her lead from another building on the front steet and started running on the wall as well.

Sunset saw Snowflake twiriling her yo-yo rapidly and Nightblade twiriling his stick.

"Not you again!" she complained. She waved her hand and caused another blizard, making some bunch of cars to be thrown at them as well. Both superheros were blown away, with a bunch of cars too and landed on a far away street. Cars almost crashed them like a shoe to a cockroach.

Nightblade dodged two cars that crashed on his way and almost smashed him. Snowflake jumped on a car and slided down another two, then jumped over another one and tood still while panting. Both Nightblade and Snowflake looked up to the sky and saw a bus aproaching to them from the sky. Snowflake pulled Nightblade close to her and then pulled out her yo-yo, making it spin fastly. Right when the bus got close to them, it landed on them.

From inside the bus, Snowflake kept on spining her yo-yo, having Nightblade next to him, a hole on the place where the bus had landed on them. She stopped and her yo-yo bumped Nightblade on the head. He held his head in pain and she chuckled when he looked at her angrily.

* * *

From inside the ice dome, firefighters were trying to break the ice with axes while Irma and Alex were playing pats.

 **(A** / **N:** This pats game is one I used to and still play with my friends, sorry if you don't know it **)**

"Pikachu, Pika-up, Pika-down, Pikachu is coming 'round!" Irma sang as she moved her hands away from Alex, so she wouldn't pat her own hands.

"Hey, no fair! You always win, you cheater!" Alex exclaimed while pouting. After she said that, the ice started to make a crackle sound. "What is that?" she asked ascared. Stalactites started forming on the dome's ceiling.

"Uh, it's... the big Gobling King," she said playflly and placing both of her hands on her hips. "He ate too much and his tummy hurts!" she declared with a fake husky voice. She chuckled evilly and started chasing Alex around while she giggled. More icicles started forming and they both trembled. She took Alex back to the carouselle and looked at the ceiling in fear "Wanna hear a story?" she asked fearfully.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer landed gracefully on a roftop and smirked evilly as the akuma-shapped masked appeared on her face once more.

"You have shown them all who the real winner is, my Weather Girl," the Shredder said inside her head. "Now it is the time for you to furfill _your_ part of the agreement. And here is my plan," he said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Snowflake opened the window of the bus and Nightblade streched his stick, so she could get out. When she did, she pulled the stick and got him out of there.

"Maybe she's got more than just some anger issues," she comented while running.

"Or she didn't pass her driving test," Nightblade followed.

Right when they were passing in front of the same screen Sunset had blasted, it popped on and she appeared.

"Hello, viewers!" she said playfully. "Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer!" she said, stepping close to a map of New York. "Looks like Mother Nature had a change in plans," she sang. "Summer vacations are officially over!" she exclaimed as a snowflake symbol appeared all over New York.

"Well, I can't complain too much, I do love winter," Snowflake comented under her breath.

"Already? But I look so good in a swim suit," Nightblade complained as snow started to fall and Snowflake placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully. She gasped when he said that and he wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

"The shell is enough, thanks," she said playfully while winking. "At least now we know where to find her,"

Back in the TV station, Snwoflake and Nightblade were entering.

 _"Prepare for the worst weather in history!"_ Sunset said through a microphone in the station.

When they were deeper in the reception, the saw a carton figure of Jade promoting to be New York's Weather Girl and they both stopped. Why was Jade so similar to Sunset Shimmer?

"Hey, that girl reminds me of someone!" Nightblade exclaimed, looking between a screen on the reception and the carton figure. Suddenly, Snowflake gasped.

"It's her! I think the akuma's gotta be in her crown!" Snowflake exclaimed.

"How do you know?" he sked doubtfully.

"Never doubt of an ice bear," she said playfully. _'And it's obvious, it couldn't be somewhere else.'_

They both ran to the set's doors and backed away. They ran to gain enough strength and kicked the door. When they etered, they forund an old TV with Sunset Shimmer's forecast recorded.

"It's a recording!" Snowflake exclaimed. After that, they heard someone stiffling a laugh and turned back, seeing Sunset laughing with a hand on her hip. She aimed a shot at the reflectors and blew them up, making everything turn dark, and almost crash over Snowflake and Nightblade.

* * *

Back in the belfry, Shredder was standing in the middle of the room, gripping his gauntlets tight and with the akuma mask on his face.

"This is all going wonderfully acording to my plan!" he said to himself. "Soon, the miraculous will be mine!" he clentched his fist. "Bring them to me!" he ordered.

* * *

Sunset grunted and looked back at the heroes. She chuckled when Nightblade got up and she ran, right when he was using his night vision. He turned around to take a look at Snowflake, who was trying to get up without bumping into anything.

"Flame Princess is getting away!" he exclaimed, right when Snowflake tripped over a reflector. "Oh, do I hear a damsell in distress?" he asked impudently.

"Not all of us have night vision, you now?" she asked annoyed. He got close to her and grabbed her hand.

"No need to black out!" he assured her. "Just trust me!" he exclaimed.

* * *

In the carouselle, Irma and Alex were sitting on an ice bear seat while Irma was telling her a story. The firefighters kept on breaking the ice with their axes.

"Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said 'Look into my eye!'" she said with a fake husky voice. Alex giggled and Irma smiled. "Then _'glugh'_! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into deep, deep sleep," she said and Alex whimpered in fear. They heard another crackle sound and saw the icicles break the roof and ceiling. Irma brought Alex closer to her.

"Hurry up, Snowflake," she mumbled and patted Alex's back in comfort.

* * *

Nightblade was still chasing Sunset Shimmer through the halls while she laughed and he still had Snowflake's hand gripped up tightly. Once they've reched the stairs, Nightblade still was gripping her hand and didn't let her go.

"Okay, that's enough, I think that now I can... " she stammered while panting. Nightblade stopped when he saw Sunset stop and throwing a fire extinghuisher. "... Keep on following your lead!" she exclaimed annoyed.

He opened the door that lead to the rooftop and found Sunset floating high in the air and chuckling evilly while Nightblade was still holding Snowflake's hand.

"You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" she mocked at them. She raised her hands up and provocked tornado around them. The akuma mask appeared on her face and she heard Shredder's voice again.

"The time is now! Bring me the miraculous!" he ordered.

"There's no way out! Party's over, fools!" she teased.

"We're just... !" Snowflake stammered, but noticed Nightblade's hand gripping her wrist. She looked at him flat faced and he chuckled nerviously while scratching his head. Then he let her go. "We're just getting started, Sunny!" she yelled mockingly.

She pulled out her yo-yo and threw it up.

"Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed. Her yo-yo spun, making small snowflakes come out of it. The snowflakes created a white bath towel with light blue snowflakes printed on them.

"A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked uncertainly.

"Great!" Nightblade comented sarcastically. "We're about to turn into turtle sticks, but at least we'll be dry," he comented.

"Just hold onto your shell," she said, wrapping the towel around her forearm. Sunset Shimmer pumped her fist high and smirked evilly.

"Hail," she mumbled. Hail started to fall from the sky and wind blew with more strength. Nightblade pulled Snowflake close to him and pulled out his shell-shield off his back and held it over his and Snowflake's head.

"So, what's the plan for getting the akuma?" he asked expectantly. "My arms are getting crampped!"

Snowflake looked around, using her Snow Vision and thought. She spotted an air pipe, an air duct, a beam and glanced at the towel. She cletnched her fist and then looked at the promoting sign behind Sunset.

"See that sign over there?" she called out. "Check it out!" she exclaimed.

"Alright," he put his shield back on and narrowed his eyes. He pulled out his stick, pressed a shell-shapped button and a katana blade got out of the handle.

"Cataclysm!" he exclaimed. He opened his right hand, making a black and green magic sphere form, grabbed the katana and the magic started emanating from the blade.

"Hey, Goldilocks!" he called out to Sunset. "Is that all you've got?!" he taunted.

She started shoting ice at him again, but he dodged every attack she threw. He started jumping-running from the ducts to the sign. He did a front-flip and ran across the sign while Sunset was still trying to do the nice shot. He slashed the sign with his katana, miking the supports turn rusty. The sign lost balance and Sunset backed away in fear. Snowflake smirked and threw her yo-yo at her, tying it on her ankle. Sunset shot the sign, making a hole in it. She flashed throught the hole and the sign broke the air duct. Snowflake slided down a duct and jumped over to the broken duct. She un-wrapped the towel and used the air comming out of the duct to use the towel like a parachute.

Still having her yo-yo at hand, Sunset was pulled down as she screamed in fear. Snowflake smirked. A satelite antena spun close Sunset hair, taking her crown. Nightblade jumped up and grabbed it, then tossed it to Snowflake. She let go of one of the ends of the towel and landed gracefully on the floor. She took the crown, pulled the hair pin, dropped it to the ground and stomped on it, making it break.

"Get out of here, you nasty bug," she mumbled. The akuma fluttered out of the pin and Snowflake brought her yo-yo to her right hand.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," she declared. She passed all her five fingers on her yo-yo, making it open in five ridges, each over every arm of the sowflake. The ridges retrieved inside the yo-yo, creating a bluish light from inside. She made is swing rapidly and raised a leg.

"Time to purify!" she exclaimed happily. She threw her yo-yo and caught the darkened butterfly. She pressed a button and released the butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly," she said with a smile. She took the towel and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Snowflake!" she exclaimed. Snow flew aroung the city as it was cleaning everything. It raised up to the sky, making all the clouds disappear. The snow surounded the ice dome where Alex and Irma were still trapped and it started melting in steam.

"And after defeating the three-headed dragon with... " Irma told, but gasped when they saw the dome melting. "Taekwondo... " she mumbled. She carried Alex again and got up. "The princess kissed her Blue Prince and... " she stammered.

"They lived happily ever after?" Alex asked, as if it was obvious.

"Uh, sure," she responded. "Until they had a dozen of so little bunnies like you, who drove them crazy," she said playfully and booping her nose, making her giggle.

* * *

Still in the rooftop, the black magic vanished from Sunset Shimmer, making her turn back into Jade. She looked up, sat and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wh-what am I doing up here?" she asked confused. From behind, Snowflake and Nightblade bumped fists together.

"Pounded," the said at the unison.

* * *

"Someday your miraculous will be all mine," the Shredder muttered. "And I do not care how many enemies I need to throw at you to win," he clentched his fist. "But I will be victorious!" he exclaimed as the sliding doors from the window closed.

* * *

Now that Snowflake wasn't transformed anymore, Amy ran back to Alex and Irma.

"Hey, there's the photographer and Leo waiting for you," Snowy called out from her satchel. Amy stopped and glanced at the fountain.

"You don't think it's too late?" she asked unsure.

"Amy, you just saved Alex and the whole world for that matter," he said. "Have some fun!" he said cheerfully.

"Amy!" Alex exclaimed from the carouselle. Amy looked up and saw Alex running up to her. She kneeled down and Alex hugged her. Still holding Alex, Amy got up. "I know what your secret is," she sang. Amy's eyes widened. She started thinking that maybe Alex discovered her true identity. _'If it really is what I think what I think it is, please, somebody kill me'_ she thought to herself.

"Wha-What secret?" she asked fearfully.

"Snowflake is your best friend!" she answered, streching her arms. "That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do," she explained.

Amy sighed in relief. _'Close one'_ She hugged Alex back and put her down. They started walking to the fountain while Alex was hoping up and down and holding Amy's hand.

"Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I?" she begged.

"No, Alex. I have something important to do," Amy answered and Alex pouted. "Irma, can you watch her over?" she asked and Irma nodded. She ran to the photographer. "Im ready for the photoshoot!" she called out. Suddenly, the photgrapher held his hand and looked at Alex.

"Wait. Who is that... angel?" he asked marvelled. Alex looked around, seeing no one. She pointed to herself to make sure he was talking about her and giggled.

Leo held her high. They both sat on the floor, backs together. She kissed his cheek. He held her bridal style. All of that while photos were taken. Amy looked down and covered her face with her hand. Irma stepped closer to her and hugged her from behind. Amy patted her arms but still looked down.

 _'I should have let Irma take care of her in my house'_

* * *

 **Kun: Ta-da! Did you like it?! I did! *squeals and hopes up and down in joy* I really loved writting this! Tell me what you thought about it! Kisses and Cheese!**


	2. Pizza Face

**Kun: Hello! I'm back, baby! I'm gonna respond to a few reviews:**

From Angelxoxo8: This. Was. AWESOMENESS. Case closed.

 **Kun: I know!**

From saruina99: EEEEEEEEeee... Hello? Well... I Liked the first chapter. Personally, I'm not interested in the Miraculous LadyBugs series... But I would gsutaria to see as things continue~ Kisses and Ham!

 **Kun: Saru, first of all, practise English, you're in complete need. Second of all, you should start watching the series, you won't regret it! Kisses and Cheese!**

From Clare: Could you use Mark? He and Karai could fight Snowflake and Nightblade like a couple vs couple thing.

 **Kun: ... I never really thought about using Mark Jones, since it's the very first time you ask. And I have plenty other OC's to use. Discarding that season 2 will be premiered on May, I'm not sure. I'm not saying no, though. Just that I'm not sure. And, besides, they've also said that, possibly, Adrien could be akumatized. A friend of mine who goes to school with me follows the series and she thinks that, if both Marinette and Adrien get akumatized, it's possible that they have a clone of themselves and they have to save the original ones from Hawkmoth's control. You know, like in the Timebreaker episode, but with both clones of Ladybug and Chat Noir xD But I'll see what I can do.**

From Alyssa: I loved Amy's costume and Good job! Love it! Totally awesome. Totally awesome Good job!

 **Kun: Why thank you. *smirks***

From River Over Stone: I love it!

 **Kun: Thanks... I got that clear from Alyssa xD**

TJMarc19: This is amazing can't wait to read more love it.

 **Kun: Well, thanks for all the compliments. I really can't believe that, in just a few days after publishing this, I got al of this reviews. And there are all positive.**

Carly: When are we going to have more?

 **Kun: Right now xP**

From Olivia: Love it can't wait to see more hope you update soon

 **Kun: I just did xD**

From BabyPinkPuppy: Love it! It's awesome! Great job!

 **Kun: Thanks again... you're Alyssa with an account, right?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _The turtles and the MLB characters don't belong to me; but Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Mirage, Nickelodeon, Zagtoons and every mark that promotes these cartoons._

 _Amelia Smith belongs to Angelxoxo8_

 _Jewel Willow Rosenberg belongs to BabyPinkPuppy_

 _Melina Kwanson and most of the OC's belong to nina14j_

 _Logan Willson belongs to saruina99_

 _All the other OC's belong to me_

 **I got nothing else to say, so... let's read!**

* * *

Up in her bedroom, Amy slept like a baby on her bed, Snowy on her belly. Her pijamas were pink pants and a pink and white t-shirt. Her hair was still on a ponytail. Suddenly, her phone, which was next to her, started ringing and she woke up inmediatly. She got up from the bed and walked down stairs to the lower lever of her room, since it was in the atic.

"Happy birthday!" she exclaimed in joy. She slid down the rail, but tripped on her foot and crashed against the wall. She got up again and twirled around in happiness. "Happy birthday!" she exclaimed again. She sat on a desk chair, right in front of a computer, and pressed the spacebar on the keyboard. She sighed and rested her head on her hands. The screen turned up and changed to a photomix wallpaper of Leo, from all the magazines he participated in. "Happy birthday, Leo," she said, leaning close to the screen to kiss it. Snowy looked at her oddly.

* * *

Leo, who was in his regular clothes, was in his home, brushing his teeth. Slash floated to him, a Brussels sprout with a blue bow on his hands.

"Happy birthday, Leo!" he congratulated him. Leo looked at the vegetable in disgust and looked away.

"Ugh, Slash, you know I hate Brussels sprouts, take it away from me!" Leo ordered, covering his face in disgust.

Slash shrugged and threw the sprout inside his mouth, swallowing it instantly.

* * *

Amy, now using her regular clothes, saw her mum, Nadia, a woman with short light brown hair and, on the contrary to Amy, had brown eyes, sipping on a cup of tea. Amy tip toed from the stairs and to the entrance door. Out of the corner of her eye, Nadia saw Amy walking away from the kitchen and to the door.

"Amelia!" she called out, making Amy turn around. "Remember to clean your bedroom after school today," she said.

"Mum," Amy whined. "It's Friday, and I've already got plans with Irma," she retorted whimsically. Nadia just raised a sly eyebrow.

"Alright, I will clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like E-Mails, your diary... " she taunted. Amy's eyes widened in fear. _'No way I'm gonna let mum see that'_

"Fine, I'll do it, I'll do it," she assured nerviously, kissing her mum's cheek.

"Have a nice day, honey," Nadia said.

"Happy birth... " she stammered. "I-I mean... have a nice day!" she said nerviously and closed the door.

Nadia just blinked in confusion and shrugged, sipping on her tea again.

* * *

Leo sat on a big, long wooden table in the middle of the main room, having breakfast. He heard some footsteps and lowered his coffee mug. From his right, a lady came in with a tablet in hand. She had red hair tied in a bun with some bangs on her forehead, baby blue eyes and freckles. She had a yellow shirt under a black office coat, pants that matched and low black heels. She also had a yellow headband.

"Here's your schedule, Leonardo," she said in a monotone voice, handing him over the tablet.

"Thanks, April. But I told you to call me 'Leo'," he said. April started to walk away, but he stopped her. "Hey, uh... did my father get back to you about my birthday party?" he asked hopefully. Without him notice, she looked away.

"Well, um... he... doesn't think it'd be a good idea," she answered. Leo looked down sadly.

"Right," he mumbled.

"Happy birthday, Leo," she said, hopping that it'd help somehow. Though he didn't feel like it made any effect.

* * *

In front of the school doors, Leo was talking to his best friend. He was a blonde boy with curly hair, who had baby blue eyes and freckles, like April. He was shorter than Leo, though. He had an orange short-sleeved t-shirt with the drawing of a Pac-Man eating a slice of pizza with a white long-sleeved one underneath, light blue jeans and orange tenis. He also had a green plaid hat, Justin Timberlake-styled and a pair of black and neon orange headphones hanging from his neck.

"Dude, you're seriously?" the blonde asked in surprise while munching on a calzone. "Has your dad always been such a bummer? You think he, at least, remembers what it was like to be young and party a little?"

"I'm pretty sure he was a bummer in that stuff too," Leo answered, looking away. "At least I tried," he mumbled.

"It's your B-Day, dude!" the blonde exclaimed, passing an arm around Leo's neck. "Insist!" he ordered. From a far away corner, Amy and Irma were hiding behind the school's marble railing. Amy had a dark blue package with a pink bow tied on it.

"You can do it, you can do it," Irma whispered, cheering Amy up.

"I can do it, I can do it," Amy repeated determinated. She looked back at where Leo and the blonde boy were talking.

"You know what? I'm gonna have a small chat with your pops," the blonde sair cheerfully.

"Don't waste your time, Mikey," Leo said with a sigh. Amy peeked from behind him without him notice. "He's not gonna change his mind," he said sadly. Amy stared at both of the boys for a moment and started trembling. Defeated, she kneeled back behind the railing and hid her face behind her present.

"I can't do it, I can't do it," Amy mumbled ascared. Irma facepalmed.

"No you don't, girl," she said with a frown. "You've been practising all morning, and now's the time!" she said and pushed Amy away from the railing.

Amy stumbled to where Leo and Mikey were and stood in a weird position. She blinked when Leo saw her and hid the present behind her back. She chuckled nerviously and smiled sheepishly with a timid wave.

"Hey," she mumbled. Leo looked at Mikey and then back at Amy.

"Hey," he repeated.

From inside the school, a girl was looking at Leo and Amy's conversation. She had coffee brown skin and black, curly hair that fell onto her waist. He hair was dyed in blonde at the end, then a little of blue, then pink and the rest was black, except for a few pink bangs above her eyes, which were sapphire blue as well and her lips were painted in pink-lilac lipstick. She had a purple tank top under a hot pink ripped shirt, a red and ripped plaid skirt, black ripped leggins underneath, black leather biker boots with two purple laces and two black fingerless gloves, the one on the right was black and purple and the one on the left was pink and black.

"Hey," she mumbled, placing a hand on the sides of her head. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" she asked to a girl behind her. "Don't tell me it's Leo's birthday!" she said annoyed.

The girl behind her was a brunette like Amy, but had brown eyes. She had a white shirt with a lilac sweater and a rose embroided on the left, blue jeans and black trainers. Her hair, which was long and wavy, was in a high ponytail with a lilac hairband and had a few bangs falling off on the right side of her head. The brunette looked at her phone and nodded timidly.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything by myself?!" she asked angrily. "Seriously, what are you good for?!" she exclamied and walked to the entrance.

"I, uh... I wanted to, um... " Amy stammered as the dark skinned girl stood beside her, flatfaced. "Gift you a made!" the dark skinned girl yawned in boredom. "I-I mean, gift you a give I made! I mean... "she tried to explain, but the other girl pushed her.

"Out of my way," she ordered, pushing Amy away. "Happy birthday, Leo!" she exclamied with her hands interlocked and raising a leg. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Leo looked away uncomfrotably and pushed her away.

"Uh, yeah, uh... thanks, Jewel," he thanked awkwardly.

"... Couldn't do it," Amy muttered, laying in the floor with her face against it. Irma facepalmed.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" Jewel asked with a satisfied grin.

"Uh... no?" Leo answered, not sure to answer 'yes' or 'no'.

"What?!" Jewel asked in disbelief. "Oh, those delivery guys!" she exclaimed in frustration. "I bet it was too heavy, so they had to go back to get another guy to help," she said to herself as Leo looked at her oddly. "Ugh, those slackers!" she exclaimed in anger. She passed her hands behind his neck and showed him a satisfied grin. "I'll make sure you recieve it by tonight," she said and kissed his cheek again. She let go of him and walked away into the school again while humming happily. Mikey looked at Leo and punched his arm slightly.

Still hidden, Amy was kneeling down, hidding her face behind her gift and her knees. Irma looked at the guys and then back at Amy.

"Get back there," Irma whispered. "Don't be a pushover... literally," she ordered. Amy whimpered and burried her face on her knees. Irma's face dropped.

Back inside the school, the brunette was looking at Jewel with a smile.

"What did you get him?" she asked to the dark skinned girl.

"I didn't. _You_ did," she said, pointing a demanding finger at her. "And it better be amazing and it better not be late!" she ordered, making the brunette nod fearfully. Jewel walked away as the brunette was looking for a good gift for Leo on her phone.

Still sitting, Amy looked at her present in fear. What would Leo say about her gift? That it was good? That it was lame? That it wasn't worth it, since he was rich and a super model, he could buy whatever he wanted? She didn't know. Irma punched her arm as a show of confidence.

"C'mon, you can do it!" she said. Amy scowled and got up again. She looked back at Leo, who was still talking to Mikey and he heard a honk. They both turned and saw a white limousine stopping in front of the sidewalk. Leo sighed sadly and waved at Mikey.

"Gotta go, dude. Photoshoot," he explained sadly. He walked away and entered the limousine. It speeded away and Amy followed it with her eyes sadly.

"Why can't I ever just mean what I say?" she asked herself sadly.

"Uh... don't you mean 'say what you mean'?" Irma asked confused.

"Exactly," she answered. Mikey looked at the limousine and an idea crossed his mind. Leo had told him not to bother to talk to his father. But Leo was too busy in a photoshoot to even stop him. And maybe, he could convince his father to make Leo the 16-year-old birthday party he deserved. Besides, they were best buds. Leo would seriously apreciate it.

"Looks like I got some buisness to take care of with Leo's old man," he said to himself and adjusted his hat.

* * *

Amy and Irma were standing in front of Leo's mansion. It was cream white and it ocupied a quarter of the block. It was right next to the Empire State.

 **(A** / **N:** Since I'm doing this in New York and not Paris, I'm gonna use the Empire State building instead of the Eiefel Tower, just to clear out **)**

Amy was trying to open the mailbox that was on the wall.

"This mailbox won't open!" she complained.

"Ring the doorbell," Irma said simply, pointing at the doorbell and rainsing a sly eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?!" Amy asked in disbelief. "What if Leo answers the... ?" she tried to object, but it was too late, since Irma had rang the doorbell. Amy yelped in fear. A small gate opened from up on the wall and a strange camera popped from inside there.

 _"Yes?"_ April's voice asked from a small microphone.

"Um, hi, I, um... I'm in Leo's class and, uh... "she stammered. She showed the gift she had made for Leo to the camera and gave a shy look. "Did I say that already?" she muttered.

 _"Put it in the box, please,"_ April ordered and the mailbox opened.

Amy looked at the box insecurely but then slid the gift inside the box. Then, it closed. She looked back at the camera and smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you," she said. The camera retracted back to its gate and it closed. "Oh, I hope he likes it!" she exclaimed and squealed.

"You signed a note, right?" Irma asked. Amy stiffened and looked at Irma wide-eyed. She blinked. _'Sing a note? Why didn't I think about it?!'_ Irma sighed and placed a hand on her face. "Girl, girl, girl," she mumbled. Amy groaned in frustration.

* * *

April walked back to her desk with Amy's gift in hand and sat. She placed the gift on the desk and heard Leo's father's voice from a digital comunicator.

"Who was that, April?" a husky voice asked. She pressed a button, revealing Leo's father's face. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. He slightly had some similarities compared to his son, but was still his father.

"A friend of Leonardo," she explained. "She was delivering a gift for his birthday," she answered, glancing at the gift.

"Did you remember to buy him a present from me?" he asked in a monotone voice. April's eyes widened.

"U-uh... but... you... didn't ask me to," she answered nerviously.

"Of course I did!" he snarled.

"Y-yes, Mr. Oroku. I-I'll take care of it," she stuttered.

"Good," he answered simply.

He cut the call and April covered her mouth with her hands while gasping in horror. A gift for Leo? Where would she find one? Her head dropped down, but she held it with her hands. She gasped in realization when she remembered that a friend of Leo had brought him a present. After all, there was no difference between a present from another one, it was still a present. She took the gift on her hands and sighed relieved. At least she had found a way to make sure Oroku Saki wouldn't be mad a her because of a small stumble.

The bell rang again and she placed the gift back on the table. She brushed her bangs of her face and pressed a button on the control pannel, making Mikey's face be shown at the camera.

"Yes?" April asked. Mikey scratched the back of his neck.

 _"Uh... hi,"_ he saluted shyly.

* * *

Inside the mansion, in the main hall, Mikey and April were waiting for Mr. Oroku to come over. He was still munching a calzone.

"He'll be here in a minute," April assured Mikey.

He was still looking around the hall. If Leo could really pay for all those marble decorations, maybe he could buy a whole pizza franchise.

"Leonardo is not home yet," Mr. Oroku said, standing in the middle of the stairs. He had a suit like April's, but he had a white shirt, a black tie, and his office suit was a combination of dark purple and dark blue.

"Uh... I was coming to see you, du... I mean, sir!" Mikey explained.

"Me?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, that's right," Mikey answered. "Look, I know you don't want Leo to have a party but, it's his B-Day, dude!" he exclaimed. "I mean, 'sir'! It's all he wants," he snapped. He had to be respectfull; Leo's dad was a very important person, offending him would be dumb.

"No. That is final," Mr. Oroku said, raising a hand in signal to stop.

"But that's messed up, yo!" he complained. "He nevers screws up in class!" Fom behind Mikey, Leo was coming from the door. He was surprised to see Mikey there. "He always does whatever you tell'im," he explained. "Photoshoots, fencing, Japanesse, piano," he listed. Leo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey, you're here," Leo said.

"Anything for my best bud," Mikey said. "Show some awesomeness, du... I mean, sir! Please," he begged.

Leo looked down. "Forget it, Mikey. Really, it's fine," he assured him.

"Listen, young boy. I decide what is best for my son. In fact, I have just decided that you are a bad influence and you are not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!" he snarled.

"Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me!" Leo whined. Without him notice, Mikey scowled. April stepped in front of them.

"Goodbye," she saluted. Angry, Mikey clentched his fists and headed to the door. He opened it to get out, but Leo followed him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey, wait!" he called out. "I'm sorry, my father is... pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay outta his way," Leo said sadly. Mikey looked at him with a scowl.

"It ain't fair, dude! Harsh! Uncool!" Mikey complained, walking away.

"Thanks anyway, Mikey," Leo mumbled sadly.

Mikey walked down the stairs and headed to the park. He sat on a bank and kept on munching his calzone. Why would Mr. Oroku say that Leo couldn't have a B-Day party? Why was he such a party pooper? But worse... how dare he calling Mikey a bad influence? Since when was doing something for your best friend a bad thing? Maybe the method of explination wasn't the best? Maybe he shoul've listened to Leo and not interviene in the deal? Or maybe that was because, as an adult, he had to screw everything up? He heard a child's voice, not too far away.

"But, daddy, please!" a little boy whined while his dad was struggling with him to leave the park.

"No, it's not playtime, you've got chores to do," his dad comanded.

Mikey groaned and looked down. "Adults ruin everything all the time," Mikey murmured frustrated.

* * *

Inside his lair, the doors of the window of the church belfry opened, revealing the Shredder with the white butterflies fluttering around.

"So desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating," Shredder said to himself. "It will not be long before frustration becomes anger!" he extended a palm, alloweing a butterfly to land on it. He covered the butterfly, surrounding it with black magic and making it turn black and purple. He allowed the butterfly to flutter to the window. "Fly away, my little akuma. And evilize him!" he ordered. The akuma fluttered its way to Mikey was.

* * *

Mikey gluped the last pice of his calzone and let out a burp. He looked down. He pulled out a water pistol from his backpack and started shooting water in boredom. But then stopped and let out a sigh. Without him notice, the akuma landed on his water pistol, making it turn black and purple. He looked up, his face red in anger and a akuma-shapped mask on his face. He heard Shredder's voice inside his head.

"Shredder is my name, and Pizza Face is now yours," the Shredder said. "I will help you with this horrid adults, and all you have to do in return is bringing me something from Snowflake and Nightblade," he offered. Mikey smirked evilly.

"Yes, Master Shredder," Mikey mumbled. He got up. Dark magic started surrounding him.

A red and yellow figure soared to the rooftops, revealing Mikey's new form, spreading pizza topling all around. His eyes were covered in a pepperonni-shapped mask, his whole face covered in pizza cheese. He had a pizza cook uniform, completely stained in pizza toplings. His water pistol now was a big red bazooka, with some melted cheese dripping from the canon. He also had a pizza box-shapped backpack, right where the bazooka was. He looked up with an evil smirk.

"No more adults, means total freedom! This is sooo sweet, yo!" he exclamied. He pulled out his bazooka and soared through the buildings.

Everytime he pressed the trigger, giant calzones trapped everyone in the sky while children cried for their parents' leave. All the adults screamed in fear, since they didn't know what was going on. They didn't understand how could calzones trap them, let alone that they could float. But it didn't matter, they were in danger.

"Perfect," the Shredder mumbled. Finally, his plan was going to work.

* * *

Back in her house, Amy was playing with the beans on her plate. She used her fork to make them have the shape of a heart.

"Leo must've gotten his gift by now," she muttered under her breath. From behind her, Nadia listened to what she had said.

"What did you say?" she asked slyly. Amy's eyes widened.

"Um, that... I can't wait to go back to school this afternoon," she answered nerviously. Nadia stiffled a laugh. But she didn't notice one of Pizza Face's giant calzones coming from behind her. The calzone trapped her and floated away. Amy ran to her and to the balcony. "Mum! Mum!" she screamed. From inside the backery, a man with Amy's brown hair and eyes came out, trapped in a calzone too. "Dad?! Dad!" she exclaimed fearfully. Just then, she noticed that all the adults were trapped in giant calzones. Snowy popped from inside her clothes and floated on her shoulder.

"Your parents! The Shredder must've relased another akuma!" he called out.

"I've got to find his new villian, and quick!" she exclaimed. She brushed a bang off her earing and it gleamed.

"Snowy, Paws On!" she exclaimed, flying her head up. Snowy twirled a little and entered her earing, making it gleam and a five-armed light blue snowflake appeared. She brushed a hand through her eyes, making a white and fluffy mask that only covered her eyes appear. Then she passed her hands through her head, making two ice bear ears appear on her head. She extended her left hand, making a long white sleeve appear, ending up in an ice bear paw-shapped glove with a pom pom on her wrist. She spun a little, making her suit be completely white, except for some light blue high-light on the sides of her legs, hips, torso and collarbone and a bigger pom pom on the back of her hips. As she spun, a white yo-yo with the same design of her earings appeared on her hips. She shook her head to the side and her green bow changed to a white and fluffy hairband with light blue glitter and the tips of her hair changed to white, still having a little blonde. She twirled around and did a spin before she raised her leg up with her arms and ended up with her final pose, standing up with an arm streched out and the other one on her hip. Her snowflake symbol appeared behind her.

* * *

With all f New York's adults in their respective giant calzones hanging from the sky, Mikey was standing on Leo's mansion roof,

"And now... party time, dude!" he exclaimed.

Snowflake speeded out of the backery, standing behing two kids with a teenage boy. She looked at the sky, where there were clouds of smoke that showed Pizza Face's face as if it was a screen.

"Today's your lucky day, little dudes!" Pizza Face exclaimed. "Adults had taken the day off!" Snowflake grunted. "No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun! This is what Pizza Face gets to you," he said. Snowflake got close to the children and the teenage boy.

"Don't worry, I'll get your parents back, I promise," she assured the children. She then turned to the teenage boy. "Take care of them while I take care of him, okay?" she asked. The teenage boy nodded. She ran to the sidewalk and pulled her yo-yo. She threw it and swung away while the children cheered for her.

* * *

Inside his mansion, Leo was just finishing lunch. He took a last glup of water and cleaned his face with a napkin.

"Wow, that sure was a birthday lunch break to remember," he muttered. He gut up and pumped his fist slightly. "Yay," her mumbled sarcastically.

He walked to the main hall, backpack on his back, his footsteps echoing with every step. He looked around, seeing no one. April always had to acompany Leo to the entrance, so he could go to the limousine that would take him back to school. Why wasn't she there? And, come to think of it, where was his father?

"April? Father?" he asked to no one in particular. He looked down and shrugged. Probaly his father needed April's help and wasn't able to acompany him. Or maybe, he just had a big schedule to even worry about Leo. Never mind that, he had to go back to school. He opened the entrence door and, when he looked out, what he saw surprised him. All his classmates cheering for him, a snacks table in one side of the yard, a DJ equipment on the other, and Pizza Face floating on one of his giant calzones. Leo was still confused on what was happening. His father had never allowed him to have a birthday party... or, at least, since his mother was gone.

"Guess what, birthday dude, daddy's gone!" Pizza Face exclaimed. "And when the cat's away, the mice will play!"

"Mikey?!" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Nu-uh, Pizza Face. And I brought all your buds together for one single purpose, to ce-le-brate!" he yelles, pumping his fist. All of the other teens cheered as Pizza Face jumped to the DJ station. "Let's get this party started!" he called out, making everyone cheer again. He started playing music and they all strated to dance.

Leo backed away wide eyed and entered back to his house, speeding to his bedroom.

"Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!" Pizza Face excliamed. While he was ordering that, many of the students had sad or unamused faces. They didn't really want to have the party. At least, not _that_ kinda party. Not one where they were _forced_ to celebrate. "So dance, or else you'll join the adults up in the sky," he snarled. He laughed evilly and threw pizza topling-fireworks to the sky.

"It will not be long before Snowflake and Nightblade show up to meet their doom," Shredder mumbled and chuckled evilly.

Leo entered his room and slamed his door. He clentched his fist, right where his ring, or miraculous was. Would it be a good idea to interviene? He had never had a party, but Mikey was still his best bud, he couldn't leave him like that. Slash popped from his jacket and sat on his shoulder.

"What's your problem? Relax," he soothed. "You just got the party you've always wanted,"

"But Mikey's been akumatized!" Leo exclaimed in frustration. "I gotta help him!"

"You may never get this chance again," the kwami taunted. "Come on, let's have some fun while your father's away. Then we'll save Mikey, capture the akuma, and it'll all be fine," Slash explained.

Leo meditated it for a second. Slash did have a point, his father was gone, such as all adults, and there was no one who would stop him. Besides, it was a lifetime chance, and maybe his father would never be out of the way again to even have fun. He gave a confident look.

"Okay... you're right. This might be the first day in my whole life where I get to do what _I_ want for once," he declared.

* * *

Snowflake was running on the rooftops, trying to find Pizza Face. He had taken all the adults away, and she had to bring them back fast. She jumped and landed on a rooftop. She looked up and saw strange fireworks. Pizza topling-fireworks. She scowled and clentched her fists.

"It's just you and I, Pizza Face," she snarled. She jumped away again and speeded to the Oroku Mansion.

* * *

In the mansion, Leo and all the guests were dancing happily. Well, Leo only. The rest had sad faces. He got close to a girl. She had black hair in a low braid with a few bangs falling off and brown eyes. She had a white tank top with an aqua shirt that ended on her waist, a tourquise skirt and the same boots as Amy, but aqua and without the fluffy faux fur. She, such as everyone else, had a sad face.

"Hey, Venus. Nice party, I guess. Since it's my first one," he comented with a shrug. She gave him a small smile with a thumbs-up but then looked down.

Confused, Leo looked around and saw everyone with neutral looks. Why was everyone like that? They were in a party, why did they have long faces? Something wasn't right, and Leo was sure of it. He didn't know what, though.

Jewel and Melina, the brunette that always accompanied her, were standing in front of the DJ station. Jewel signaled Melina to ask Pizza Face something.

"Can I request a slow dance?" Melina asked fearfully.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for it, dudette?" Pizza Face asked. Jewel scowled.

"Ugh, it's for Leo," she explained, pushing Melina away. "It's his first slow dance," she tempted with a flirty pout and her hands interlocked together.

"Oooh, you know it, girl," Pizza Face said. He changed one of his records and a slow song started playing.

Everybody looked for a dance parter and started dancing to the music. Leo was looking around the place with a scowl on his face and his hands on his hips. Jewel stepped to him.

"Is it just me, or... does everyone seem a bit weird?" he asked. She just grabbed his wrist.

"Never mind that, let's go dance!" she exclaimed and pulled him to the dance floor.

Snowflake landed gracefully on one of the mansion's balconies and looked at the scene with narrowed eyes. Pizza Face took a record of the stereo and left to look for another one inside the record box. She lowered her sight and saw everyone dancing. But something else she saw frightened her.

Jewel. And Leo. Dancing. Together.

But the next was worse.

Jewel was just a few inches to kissing Leo while he was trying to back away.

Snowflake gasped. _'I can't let Jewel kiss Leo!'_

"There's no way I'm gonna let that happen!" she muttered. She pulled out her yo-yo and threw it up. "Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed. Her yo-yo spun, making small snowflakes come out of it. The snowflakes created a record with a light blue snowflake printed on the record label with a white backround. She took the record on her hands and looked at it oddly. "A record?! What am I supposed to do with this, sing some Blowsight song?" she asked doubtfully. She looked around, using her Snow Vision. She spotted the turntable, the turntable switch and a marble frame on the mansion's walls. She smirked. She spun a little to gain strength and threw the record. It bumped against the marble frame, bounced to the turntable switch and landed on the turntable, with it's needle making the music play.

They all stopped doing the slow dance. That new music was pretty good. They all smiled and started dancing. Leo pulled away from Jewel, smiled uncomfortably and walked away.

"Dude! Who just high-jacked my mits?!" Pizza Face asked to no one in particular.

"Yours truly," Snowflake muttered proudly. She heard a _'beep'_ sound and her eyes widened. He earing only had one of her snowflake arms left. "Gotta bear out before turning back to normal," she mumbled. She ran tho the other side of the mansion and jumped off. She got up. "Paws Off," she declared, right when her snowflake earing was loosing its last arm. A blue light surrounded her as she transformed back into Amy. Snowy twirled out of her earing and, before he could even fall, Amy caught him with both of her hands.

"Amy... " he mumbled, getting up and rubbing his head.

"It was an emergency," she explained.

"Yeah, if by 'emergency' you mean 'jealousy'," he said. "You know what happens; when you use your Lucky Charm, you only got _minutes_ before... "

"I turn back, I know," Amy finished his sentence. "But I figured... Pizza Face isn't going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. _Then_ we'll get right back out there. I promise," Amy assured. She opened her satchel and left Snowy there.

She entered the party and looked around. She spotted the buffet table and stepped to it. She took a few marshmallows and put a few inside her satchel.

"Gotta find a place where I can transform fast," she muttered.

"Where have you been, girl?" a voice asked. Amy turned around and saw Irma. "I was so scared anything happened to you," she said and hugged Amy, who hugged back.

"Me too," she answered.

"I'm sure Snowflake and Nightblade will show in any minute to save us all," Irma said. "They never failed us," she pointed a finger to Amy. "Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something to you," she declared. Amy started sweating.

"Uh... I've got something else to do first," Amy said, jerking behind herself with her thumb.

"It's about Leo Bear," Irma taunted, covering her mouth. Amy blinked and sighed in defeat.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Amy," Snowy called out from her satchel. "Pizza Face,"

"Okay, okay, gimme a sec," she pleaded.

Irma stepped to the mansion and opened a door, right where April's desk was. And not just that but Amy's gift for Leo.

"Look," Irma called out while Amy peeked her head from the door. "Now you can sign your gift," Amy gasped.

"Yes," she murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the party, a boy was resting against a wall. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a dark grey hoodie on, black jeans and dark grey tenis. He had a piercing on his nose, other one on his left eyebrow, one on his bottom lip and another 6 on his left ear. Pizza Face stepped to him, brow furrowed.

"Hey, dude, why aren't you having fun?" Pizza Face asked.

"None of your buisness, peperonni eyes," the blonde answered carelessly.

"Then I'm gonna _make it_ my buisness," he said, pulling out his bazooka.

* * *

Amy was just finishing writing the note.

"Love... Amelia," she mumbled. She sticked the note on the gift and then kissed it. The note said 'Happy Birthday. Love, Amelia' with a drawn birthday cake.

Her satchel opened. "Alright, we're good. Paws On, Amy," Snowy called out anxiously.

"I can't do it now, Irma's here," she whispered.

"What did you say?" Irma asked, opening the door.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you outside," Amy assured nerviously. Irma closed the door and Amy sighed in relief. She heard someone screaming and saw the blonde boy trapped in a calzone.

"No, Logan!" she called out. "You were right, Snowy, I shouldn't have waited this long!" she exclaimed worriedly.

* * *

Leo was standing on the DJ station, microphone in hand.

"Hey, New York, how are you doing?!" he exclaimed happily. No one answered for a moment. Pizza Face growled and was about to pull out his bazooka, if everyone hadn't understood the threat and started cheering. From the balcony, Snowflake already transformed was standing there. Leo jumped off the DJ station and joined everyone. Everyone looked up and saw Snowflake with her hands on her hips.

"Snowflake?" some of the guests asked.

Snowflake pulled her yo-yo and threw it to the cable conector sneaker. She pulled it back and caught it on her hands.

"Sorry, Pizza Face, but no one asked for any pizza party!" she said mockingly.

"Dude!" Pizza Face exclaimed angrily. "Why you gotta be like that?!" he asked.

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why!" she snarled. "And now you're imprisioning everyone who isn't having any fun!" she said while Jewel hugged Leo, but he pushed her away.

"You will not ruin my party!" Pizza Face exclaimed and pulled out his bazooka. He shot two calzones, but Snowflake swung her yo-yo and destroyed them. He jumped up to attack her and she did the same. They both clashed weapons, pizza topplings flying around everywhere. She landed on the tunrtable and Pizza Face on the snack table.

* * *

Leo entered his room while panting. He moved his jacket and Slash floated out of it. Slash was still dancing a little.

"I think I've been a complete idiot," he mumbled.

"Slash, Shell Out!" he ordered, pumping his right fist, right where he had his silver ring. The ring turned green and vacuumed Slash in. Leo raised his right hand, spreading his fingers, allowing Slash to enter it and he spun. Leo raised his hand high, making a five-ridged shell appear on the ring. He brushed two fingers in front of his eyes, making them change into a watery green mask, that covered only his eyes. He brushed a hand through his hair to ruffle it a little. After that, he extended his left fist, making a long watery green sleeve apear, which had an elbowpad with the ring's same design. A green light surounded him as his hand changed to a three-fingered glove. He spun a little, making his whole body be covered in a green suit with kneepads with the same design as the elbowpads and ring and had green hunterboots. He bowed, making a five-ridged shell appear on his back, also having a small metal stick tucked in the belt. He did a 360º, then front-kicked and did his final pose, which was him kneeling slightly and clentching his fists to his sides. His symbol appeared behind him.

* * *

Snowflake threw her yo-yo at Pizza Face, but he shot another calzone. Her yo-yo bounced against the calzone and was about to hit Snowflake, if Nightblade hadn't come in time and hit the yo-yo with his stick while Snowflake was still holding the string.

"Good thing I made it here in time," he comented, striking a pose. She just stood gracefully.

"I had everything under control," she answered proudly. Her yo-yo hit Nightblade in the head and she caught it. "But thanks anyway,"

The akuma mask appeared on Pizza Face's eyes and he heard Shredder's voice inside his head. "Get the miraculouses. I want those powers. Now!" he snarled.

Pizza Face pressed a few buttons on the bazooka and regular sized calzones were shot at Snowflake and Nightblade. They both dodged the food while hitting it with their weapons. The calzones smashed against the walls, stainning the whole place in sauce. Pizza Face chuckled and snapped his fingers. All those calzones were thrown at them and sticked to their bodies. Pizza Face laughed evilly as all the calzones became a bigger one and trapped them both inside it. Snowflake struggled to get free.

"Gimme your miraculous before you become a new calzone recipe!" Pizza Face ordered.

"In your dreams, peperonni eyes!" Snowflake exclaimed.

"You're such party poopers!" Pizza Face complained. "Just like adults!"

"Kids _need_ adults!" Snowflake exclaimed.

"Wrong! Kids need freedom, fun, but they never have it, since adults are always there to mess it up!" Pizza Face yelled.

"But adults keep children safe and protected!" she yelled back. "They care for their kids! They _love_ them!"

"Most adults do, anyway," Nightblade muttered, remembering his father when he wasn't New York's superhero. "Bring the adults back!" he ordered, cletching his fist.

"Nope, never," Pizza Face said. "You know what? Since you care so much for this adults, why don't you go floating wth them for a while?" he offered. Both superheros yelped in fear before Pizza Face hit them with the bazooka and threw them to the sky. They both screamed in fear as the teens gasped in horror. Now that the superheros here gone, what would they do now?

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?!" Shredder asked inside Pizza Face's head. "You are supposed to get their miraculouses!"

* * *

Snowflake and Nightblade were already reaching the Empire State's height. Nightblade was battling to get free.

"Use your Cataclysm!" Snowflake exclaimed.

"You know you could have said that about 500 feet ago?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"We can't be trapped in this calzone forever," she explained. Nightblade wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a flirty grin. If her hands were free, Snowflake would've facepalmed. She just sighed. Nightblade moved his hand so it could grab his stick and pressed the shell-shapped button. The katana blade came out of the handle and Nightblade pulled both his hands free.

"Cataclysm!" he exclaimed. He opened his right hand, making a black and green magic sphere form, grabbed the katana and the magic started emanating from the blade. He slashed the calzone slightly and it rotted. It spread in pieces and they were both free. But there was a small problem.

They were both still in the air.

They boths started falling to the ground in free fall.

"You think you have space for another person inside your shell?!" Snowflake asked.

"Highly doubt that!" Nightblade answered.

Snowflake looked around and an idea came to her mind.

"Your katana!" she called out. "Stab it in the building!" she pointed at the building.

"Got it!" Nightblade grabbed his katana again and threw it to the building, stabbing it instantly.

Snowflake grabbed his hand and threw her yo-yo to the katana handle. It entangled and they both swung away and landed on the ground. They got up and looked back at the Empire State.

"And they say that turtles can't have action once in a while," Nightblade commented. Snowflake tossed him his katana, now back into a stick, to him.

"We gotta get to his calzone bazooka, that's gotta be where the akuma is!" she exclaimed, but a _'beep'_ made her stop. One of Nightblade's shell ridges of his ring was beeping away.

"We better hurry up," he said and they ran away.

* * *

Back in the mansion, the teens were still hiding from Pizza Face.

"Come on, everybody!" Pizza Face exclaimed in anger. "Come on down and party!"

"Sorry for busting in like this," Snowflake said from behind him, standing at the marble door frame with Nightblade behind her.

"Snowflake!" Irma exclaimed exitedly. They all got out from their hiding spots and started cheering for Snowflake. Pizza Face grunted in anger.

"Nobody wants any of your pizza parties anymore, Pizza Face!" she said mockingly. Pizza Face turned to the guests.

"What's up with you, everyone?!" he asked anxiously. "Why you gotta be such haters?!" he growled and pulled out his bazooka. He pressed a few buttons and many calzone were thrown at everyone, trapping them instantly.

"NO!" both superheroes exclaimed. The calzones started levitating and all the guests were taken away.

"Up in space is the next stop for your precious peeps, which are never coming back!" Pizza Face snarled.

Pizza Face jumped away from the mansion, Snowflake and Nightblade following. They bounced from the roof to the marble frame, then to the streets. All the kids in calzones were trembling in fear. Pizza Face soared to the Empire State building, both superheroes after him. Pizza Face held onto and open window while shooting small calzones at them. They both dodged as they climbed up. They climbed higher until reaching one of the small towers at the sides of the building. Pizza Face threw another calzone that, when it smashed against the floor, it exploded.

"Whoa, hot pepper calzone," Nightblade muttered under his breath. He dodged the calzone, but then noticed that he only had the middle shell ridge in his ring. "I'm gonna transform soon! Hurry up!" he called out.

Snowflake pulled out her yo-yo and threw it up.

"Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed. Her yo-yo spun, making small snowflakes come out of it. The snowflakes created a big wrench. She took it on her hands and examinated it.

"Um... will your plumbing skills help in something?" Nightblade asked. She shrugged.

Pizza Face took a small calzone on his hand and threw it to Nightblade. He dodged and jumped higher, clinging onto every window he could reach.

"Come on, is that all you've got?!" Nightblade asked, making Pizza Face growl. Snowflake looked around the place, using her Snow Vision. She spotted an air duct, a steam tube, a nut and glanced at her wrench. Now she had an idea.

"Got it," she ran to the steam tube conected to the air duct by the nut and squeezed the nut with the wrench. She pulled the wrench and the steam tube disconected from the duct. "Nightblade! Cover me!" she called out. Nightblade took the duct on his hands and landed on the ground.

"Go!" he ordered. Pizza Face threw other small calzones, but Nightblade aimed the steam duct to them, making them fly away. Pizza Face growled. he had enough of this. He raised his bazooka high in signal that he'd shoot another calzone. Snowflake smirked and threw her yo-yo at the bazooka, catching it instantly. Pizza Face fell to the ground as Snowflake caught the bazooka and slamed it against the ground, breaking it instantly.

"Get out of here, you nasty bug," Snowflake said as the akuma fluttered away of the now broken bazooka. Snowflake brought her yo-yo to her right hand. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma," she declared. She passed all her five fingers on her yo-yo, making it open in five ridges, each over every arm of the sowflake. The ridges retrieved inside the yo-yo, creating a bluish light from inside. She made is swing rapidly and raised a leg. "Time to purify!" she exclaimed happily. She threw her yo-yo and caught the darkened butterfly. She pressed a button and released the butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly," she said with a smile. She took the wrench and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Snowflake!" she exclaimed. Snow flew around the city, fixing everything up.

Amy's parents appeared back on the main door of the backery. The calzones disappeared and they both hugged eachother. Pizza Face fell to the ground defeated and dark magic surrounded him, making him turn back into Mikey. Mikey held his head and sit on his rump.

"Whoa... dude," he mumbled, scratching his head. Snowflake and Nightblade pumped fists.

"Pounded," they said at the unison.

* * *

"You can not run forever, Snowflake," the Shredder mumbled with the butterflies fluttering around. "And when I get you, I will crush you! I will destroy you both!" he snarled as the slidding doors of the window closed.

* * *

Back in the Oroku Mansion, April was typing on her desktop.

 _"April?"_ Mr. Oroku asked from the digital comunicator. _"Did my son like his gift?"_ April pressed a button on the comunicator.

"U-Um, actually... I was right about to check on him, sir," April answered nerviously.

 _"Good,"_ Mr. Oroku answered in a monotone voice. He cut the call and April placed her hands on her cheeks. She had a gift for Leo, where had she put it? She looked around her desk, until she found it. She got up, took it on her hands and sighed relieved. Just then she noticed Amy's note on the wrapping paper. She unsticked the note and wrinkled the paper for then throwing it carelessly to the trash. As first said, there was no difference between a present and another one, it was still a present.

Leo was having a meal in the dining room, playing with his fork over the plate. April walked hurriedly to the room, but tn slowed down, showing a serene expression. She stepped to Leo and handed him over the envoltory.

"A birthday present... from your father," April said, looking away. Leo's eyes widenen in amusement. Did his father really buy him a birthday present? Was he dreaming? He took the gift on his hands.

"Thank you," Leo mumbled. April was about to leave, but Leo stopped her. "April, please thank my father for me," he said with a smile. April turned to him and nodded slightly. She walked away of the room, leaving Leo alone. He opened the wrapping of the gift in exitement.

* * *

The next day, Amy and Irma were about to enter school, but they saw Jewel nagging Melina.

"What are you trying to say with "Not for a week'?!" Jewel asked angrily with both hands on her hips. Melina trembled in fear and hid her face slightly behind her phone.

"There were no adults yesterday to even deliver it," the brunette in lilac answered fearfully.

"Ridiculous!" Jewel yelled, walking into the school. "Completely ridiculous!" Venus gave Mikey a gesture of confusion and Irma chuckled.

"Serves Jewel well," Irma comented and placed a hand on her hip while holding her purse.

"Hey, girls," a voice said from behind them. They both turned to see Leo coming out of his limousine with his bagpack on. But not only that, he was wearing a sapphire blue scarf. It matched his eyes just right. He closed the door and smiledto the girls.

"My scarf!" Amy called out in a whisper. "He's wearing my scarf!" she silently squealed. Leo stepped to Mikey.

"Hey, dude," Leo saluted and fist-bumped Mikey.

"Hey, nice scarf, Leo!" Irma called out while Amy waved timidly. "Off the chain,"

"Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?" Leo asked in disbelief, but still smiling. Amy was confused. Didn't _she_ make the scarf for him? "It's awesome. He's given me the same lame pen for three years in a row,"

"Wow, I guess anyone _can_ change," Mikey comented with a shrug. "Adults are awesome when you least expect it," Leo's face dropped.

"Speaking of adults... " Leo mumbled. "I... I know my father said you were-"

"We're cool, bro," Mike asured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're best buds. Always and forever," he said proudly. He surrounded Leo's neck and walked into the school entrance. Irma turned to Amy and covered her mouth to murmur something.

"You've gotta tell Leo that _you're_ the one who knitted the scarf," Irma called out.

"I can't," Amy answered.

"What?" Irma asked in disbelief.

"It's just... he looks so happy about his father," Amy said happily. "I don't wanna break that up," she comented with a shrug. Irma hugged Amy.

"Aw, Amy," she said and Amy hugged her back. "You're an amazing girl," she turned to Amy. "Leo will someday see that too... I promise." she said and lead Amy to school. The bell rang and all the students entered.

Luckly, even though Leo didn't know it, Amy had made him the best birthday present he could've wish for.

* * *

 **Kun: *fangirls on the floor, rolling like a worm* I'm so happy I finally finished! And, I wanted to wish you all a Happy 2017! B-Bye!**


	3. Turtle Trick

**Kun: Hey! Sorry I'm late. I've been dealing with very hard depression. I'll let you know at the end of the chapter. In the meantime, I'll answer a few reviews.**

From River Over Stone: That was amazing! I love it! This was so great!

 **Kun: Why, thank you. Now that I've noticed, did you base your username in Master Splinter's advice for Raph? I mean, when he says to let insults go over you like a river over a stone? Just askin'.**

From Angelxoxo8: This was a clever way to use Pizza Face from the 2012 series, I didn't like Pizza Face in that one. Poor Mikey, he turned evil! I wonder who's next? I loved this episode!

 **Kun: Yeah, poor Mikey boy. Don't worry, I'd never even have the heart to hurt him. And, I'm pretty sure the character that's gonna be akumatized today... Amy's not gonna like it.**

From BabyPinkPuppy: EEEP! Loved the way you used my character! I can't wait for her to get akumatized. Nice update, you described Pizza Face perfectly.

 **Kun: Thanks for the compliment, BPP (may I call you that?) I've been talking to Josh while you were in Boston and he gave me a few ideas for this episode. And, believe me, for describing Pizza Face... I improvised. I never liked that episode, since I didn't eat pizza for a month after I saw it.**

From saruina99: Kuno Qla! My baby, My Poor Baby! *Cry* Aweno, I will follow your advice! Kiss and Ham!

 **Kun: Sorry for doing that to Logan, I really am. I promise I'll try to be more gentle to him. And you already acomplished your promise. Kisses and Cheese!**

From Monica: I thought Jewel's last name was King?

 **Kun: That's in BPP's story. If you read Angelxoxo8's, you'll see her name is Jewel Willow Rosenberg.**

From Emma: EEP! Can't wait for next episode! You rock like Jewel and Amy!

 **Kun: Thanks! The more reviews I get, the more I fangirl xD**

From Layla: Sweet! Are you doing a collab with any of your BFFF's? Are one of them BabyPinkPuppy? Cuz I love her fic so far! She's awesome! And a pretty good writer. Like you and Angel!

 **Kun: Well, collab, I can't really tell. As for my BFFFF's, it's Angel, BabyPinkPuppy, I guess I consider her one... Maybe Miraculous Pink Ninja, and two girls who are Hispanic, nina14j and saruina99, from Guatemala and Chile. But, I could say yes. Sometimes I do collabs with them without even knowing. But that's explained clearly in the first chapter of my drabbles. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _The turtles and the MLB characters don't belong to me; but Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Mirage, Nickelodeon, Zagtoons and every mark that promotes these cartoons._

 _Amelia Smith belongs to Angelxoxo8_

 _Jewel Willow Rosenberg and Mayor Marcus Carlos Rosenberg belong to BabyPinkPuppy (Jewel doesn't appear in this chapter)_

 _Melina Kwanson and most of the OC's belong to nina14j (doesn't appear in this chapter)_

 _Logan Wilson and Catherine Evans belong to saruina99 (don't appear in this chapter)_

 _All the other OC's belong to me (don't appear in this chapter)_

 **Kun:** **I wanna thank Josh in advance for all the ideas and suggestions he gave me for this chapter. And special greetings to him ;) Also, if Idontcareiamwriting from Wattpad is reading this, I send her greetings to her too ;)**

 **I got nothing else to say, so... let's read!**

* * *

Another day in New York. Amy was up in her room's balcony with Snowy.

"Why not inviting him to the movies?" Snowy asked. Amy was holding her phone with a pic of Leo.

"Riiight," Amy mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Snowy, can you even _imagine_ that conversation?" she asked.

"Hey, Leo, would you like to go... ugh, uh... " he mocked, doing funny faces.

"Exactly," she said, pointing her index finger at her. "I can't help it. Eveytime I see him, I get all nervious and I feel like fainting," she said, looking out at the sky. She could even swear she saw Leo's face up in the clouds. Snowy floated to her.

"So, basically, the only way you can have a normal conversation with him is if you're blindfolded," he deducted.

"... Something like," she said with a giggle.

"There _is_ a very simple solution, Amy," Snowy said with a smirk. "It's called a 'cell-phone'. All you need is his number," he told her. Amy beamed.

"I know who will have his number!" she exclaimed. She searched through her contacts list and dialed Irma.

Right next to her building, in Central Park exactly, there was a ceremony. Lots of people were gathered in the center of the park for a special ocasion. There was something being hidden under a big sheet. A Brazilian man was standing in front of the surprise. He had dark skin, black eyes and black frizzy hair. He had a white short-sleeved t-shirt under a black short-sleeved leather jacket, blue jeans and black tenis. He was chewing on a lollipop. He looked a little nervious. A man close to him placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you have done yourself, Xever," the man said. He had black office pants and coat, a white shirt and a red tie, had coffee brown skin, black straight hair, a buzz cut goatee and a shaved beard and chocolate brown eyes. He also had a band with the USA respective colors of it's flag. He was the Mayor. Xever gave him a small bow.

 **(A** / **N:** His uniform is like Donald Trump's... not that I like the guy, just to give you an idea **)**

"It was my honor," Xever answered with a Brazilian accent. He pulled out something from his jacket. It was a picture of Snowflake saving New York that he cut from a newspaper. "And I also cannot wait to meet Snowflake. I hope she will autograph this photo I used as the inspiration of the statue,"

"Oh, it's almost time," the Mayor said. "Snowflake and Nightblade should've already be here by now," he said, looking around, covering his eyes from the sun.

* * *

Amy was sitting in her deskchair while Irma was pacing around in front of her with a notepad.

"Look, we all know that you always stammer, so stick to this script," Irma said, handing her the notepad. Amy gave the script a look.

"All teachers say that I don't even _sound_ natural when I read," she pointed out. Irma poked her head.

"Then _memorize_ it," she said, poking Amy's head. "It's pretty simple, you can do it. Just _don't_ improvise, got it?" she handed Amy the phone.

Amy took the phone fearfully. What if it didn't work out as she expected. She glanced at both the notepad and phone and her head dropped against the deskchair's backrest.

"Forget it, Irma, this'll never work!" she exclaimed. Irma smiled slyly and pressed a button on the phone.

Dial.

"Too late, it's dialing," she sang. She backed away and hid behind a Japanesse recline bed with a pink parasol.

Amy yelped in fear. She jumped off the chair and started hoping up and down from one foot to another while holding the phone. She couldn't bring herself to talk to Leo without stammering. What if Leo thought that she was dumb for not even articulate a word well? The phone stop dialing and Amy aproached the phone to her ear.

 _"Hey, it's Leo's voice-mail, leave a message,"_ she heard with Leo's voice. She covered the mic with her hand and turned to Irma.

"It's his voice-mail," she whispered. Irma peeked.

"Leave a message. Don't improv!" she ordered. Amy answered.

"Hello, uh... Leo's voice-mail," she said. Irma facepalmed. "This is Amy, who... uh... has a message. For you, of course, 'cause it's, um... your phone, so, um... callmeseeyoulaterbye!" she stammered and threw the phone to the Japanesse recline. Irma rubbed the sides of her head. Amy got close to her, sliding on her deskchair. Amy glanced at Irma, whose face was blank. "What? What did you expect me to say?" she asked. "'Hey, Leo Bear, this is Amy,'" she spun a little and leaned her forearm on her thigh. "'I'd ask you to a date to movies, but I got such a crazy crush on you that the only way that I can talk to you without drooling out of my mouth is over this stupid phone.' Pretty ridiculous, right?" she rest her head on her arms.

 _"If you wish to hear your message again, press 1,"_ they heard from the voice-mail. Amy yelped and hugged her knees. _"If you wish to erase your message, press 2,"_ Irma pointed at the phone.

"Press 2, press 2!" she exclaimed. Amy lunged to the phone, grabbed it and pressed 2. Though she fell over Irma's legs. She sighed in relief.

 _"Message saved. Goodbye,"_ Amy's eyes widened in fear as her face turned green and she held her head with both hands. Had she really been speaking about her crush on Leo with the speaker on and the message had been saved for him to hear?! She flopped to the recline bed sadly and hid her face in a pillow. Irma sat next to her.

"Hey, come on, it's not as bad as you think," she soothed. Amy peeked and gave her a blank look. "Okay, it is as bad as you think, but you were gonna have to tell him one of these days. One way or another, think about it this way, enough with the secrets,"

"The voice-mail recorded my whole conversation," she said, lifting her head for then flopping back. Irma shrugged.

"Big deal," she said carelessly.

"I called him 'Leo Bear'," she said, still not looking up. "'Leo Bear'! I used my special secret nickname on him!" she turned to her. "He can't listen to that message, Irma. If he does, I'll die of shame!" she said, holding Irma's shoulders in fear. Irma grabbed her wrists and pulled them away.

"Okay, alright, I got an idea," she soothed. She got up from the recline and started pacing. "Leo's phone went to voice-mail, which means the guy's busy," she deducted. "Which means you can get to it before _he_ does," Amy beamed and speeded off the recline. Irma placed a thoughtful hand on her chin. "I wonder where he'd be?" she wondered.

Amy got close to the balcony of her room where her bed was and pulled out a timetable with Leo's schedule.

"Of course, he's got fencing classes after school, that's why he didn't answer!" she exclaimed, pointing with a ruler. "It ends in exactly 22 and a half minutes," she informed. Irma blinked in confusion and smirked.

"You really are crazy, you know that, right?" she asked. Amy smiled and poked her head with the ruler with a smile.

* * *

Back in Roosvelt High, Amy's school, Leo was having his fencing classes in the gym. There were many other kids practising too. Meanwhile, in the boys' dressing room, inside a locker exactly, Slash was eating Brussel's sprouts in Leo's backpack, sitting over his phone. The phone vibrated, making Slash yelp.

 _"You have one new message,"_ the voicemail said. He huffed, sit on the button for cutting the call and went back to his meal.

Leo clashed swords with one of his classmates and pinned him to the ground for then poking him with his sword on the chest. He lifted his mask.

"I gotta go get some water, I'll be right back," he assured. He ran to the dressing room, opened his locker and then his backpack for then finding Slash sleeping on a lunch paper bag. "Slash! You pig!" he whinned.

"You have one new message," he informed him for then burping. Leo grabbed Slash and then his phone.

"Move so I can check this voicemail," he said with a glare. He checked the calls, but the last one he had recieved said 'unknown'. "Weird, I don't recognize this number," he checked the time and his eyes widened.

Two o'clock. He was gonna be late for the ceremony of the Snowflake and Nightblade statue!

"Oh, no, we're late!" he said worriedly. He pulled off his glove, where his ring was. "Time to transform, Slash!" he called out.

* * *

Amy ran downstair her home, Irma running behind her.

"Hey, wait for me!" Irma called out. Both girls ran out the house by the backery entrance, but heard a voice. They turned around, seeing Nightblade running through the rooftops in joy while cheering. Nightblade jumped and landed in Central Park, right between Xever and the Mayor. He waved at the crowd and everyone cheered. Irma gasped. "They're revealing Snowflake and Nightblade's sculpture today!" she said happily. Amy, who was behind her, slapped her forehead silently. "I totally forgot!"

"Me too," Amy whispered. Irma turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You... never mentioned going to that ceremony before," Irma said sucpiciously. Amy started sweating.

"Yeah, I just... forgot?" she said timidly. Irma blinked and smiled, deciding to simply drop it.

"Look, about Leo's phone, what if we go right _after_?" Irma suggested. Amy's eyes widened in horror.

"If we wait _after_ the ceremony, Leo's fencing training will already be over and have his phone back by then," she said worriedly. Irma thought about it. Amy was right, Leo couldn't listen to that message and the ceremony would be over pretty soon.

"Shoot, I gotta cover this event for the Snow-Blog," Irma mumbled. She placed both hands on her shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Amy," Amy smiled and placed her hands off.

"No worries, I can take care of this," she assured. "... I guess," she said doubtfully.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," she said confidently. Irma smiled and ran off.

"Cool, good luck and stay outta trouble," she stopped and turned back to Amy. "And remember, no improvising!" she repeated and ran off. Amy ran to the edge of the sidewalk, but stopped when the cars started moving.

"Isn't Snowflake supposed to be at the ceremony?" Snowy asked, popping from her blouse.

"Yeah, but Amelia needs to be at the school first," Amy said, jerking at the school with her thumb.

"It's a ceremony in your honor," Snowy said happily.

"And it's _my_ honor that's at stake right now," she said worriedly. "I'll be in and out there in five minutes!" she said and ran into the school. "We'll be at the ceremony in no time!"

* * *

During the ceremony, everyone was taking pictures of Nightblade while he waved happily at them. Xever stepped to him nerviously.

"Excuse me, Nightblade, but Snowflake is not in here," he said, still having the lollipop in his mouth.

"Don't worry about Snowflake, I'm sure she'll be here any minute," he assured him, sitting on the surprise. "I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know?" he said with a small hint of pride. Xever pulled out the picture of the newspaper and scratched his cheek.

"I just want Snowflake to auotograph this photo," he said. He couldn't help but starting daydreaming. "She is so brave, so smart, the way she always saves everyone," Nightblade gave him a slight jealous look. He was the one to have the crush on Snowflake, not _him_.

"Perhaps the ceremony should start," the Mayor called out. "Snowflake might come over here faster,"

"Please, just one more minute, Mayor Rosenberg," Xever pleaded and turned back to his photo. "She _will_ come, I can feel it," he murmured to himself in hope.

* * *

Amy hid behind the school door frame. Then tip toed from the entrance of the gym. She stealthly walked to the boys' dressing room and entered. But there was a small problem. There were plenty lockers.

"Oh, boy," Snowy complained. Amy held her head with both hands.

"Which one's his?!" she asked in a whisper.

"If you call him, his phone will ring," he suggested. Amy beamed and pulled out her phone from her satchel.

"Nice, Snowy," she congratulated. She dialed Leo. She heard a ring and ran to the other side of the dressing room. She placed her head over each locker, looking for Leo's phone. _'Come on, come on, where is it?'_

* * *

Mayor Rosenberg stepped to the crowd.

"It's only proper for New York to pay on it who those to protect us from evil," he anouced. He moved aside as the sheet fell, revealing a golden statue of Snowflake in a heroic pose with her yo-yo out, Nightblade in another pose where he was on his knees cooly and she was over his shell. "Snowflake and Nightblade!" Nightblade was waving at the crowd. Xever glanced at his statue. He drooped. He had been working so hard to make such good statue, only for Snowflake to miss it.

* * *

Amy was still searching for Leo's locker.

"Hurry, the ceremony it's almost over!" Snowy called out. Amy kept listening to the lockers, until she found the one that belonged to Leo.

"Here it is!" she said, beaming. She tried opening it, but she couldn't. "Ah, it's locked up!" she exclaimed fearfully. Snowy crossed through the door easily and then opened it.

"Ta-da!" he said happily. Amy beamed and opened his backpack, looking for Leo's phone.

* * *

Everyone left Central Park, except for Nightblade and Xever. Nightblade leaned his arm over Xever's shoulder.

"The statue is awesome, though you missed something," he said and leaned on his ear. "I'm actually taller than Snowflake," he whispered to him. Xever looked down sadly.

"Snowflake did not show up," he mumbled sadly. "I just wanted to... show my admiration for her. Letting know that everything I had went to her statue. I am sure that if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common, our devoction for things we love," he said while daydreaming. Nightblade gave Xever a stealthy and wary look. But then, an idea crossed his mind. He surrounded his neck with one arm.

"Hey, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but, you know? Snowflake and I... are a thing, you know?" he asked with pride.

"Really?" Xever asked sadly.

"Yeah... we're like this," he said and crossed his fingers, showing Xever a satisfied grin. Xever grunted and let go of him, walking away.

"What does Snowflake see in him?" he asked to himself. Nightblade, to his own point of view, was some show-off and jealous reptile who had no right of being with someone as awesome, smart and heroic as Snowflake. That was simply not fair.

Snowflake was supposed to be for _him_.

And _not_ for Nightblade.

* * *

All students in school were already walking back to the dressing room. But Amy couldn't erease the message. The phone had an unlock pattern for mobile. And she didn't know which one it was! She tried doing a pattern in an 'L'.

Didin't work.

Up and diagonally.

Didn't work either.

Snowy floated to her.

"They're coming!" he whispered anxiously. "Leave the phone!"

"I still haven't ereased the message!" she said, still trying to find the right pattern.

"We're running outta time and we're getting late to the ceremony, we gotta go!"

With no other choice, Amy closed the locker and ran to the door, standing next to it. All boys opened the door abruptly and entered. Though she was hit with it. She got off the wall a little dizzy and rubbed her head. _'I gotta go before Leo or anyone else sees me!'_

She stealthly walked out the dressing room and ran out of the school. Meanwhile, Nightblade jumped to the school's roof, which was an open space in the gym, and jumped down. The dressing room door opened, revealing Leo with a sly look, back in his fencing uniform. He walked inside, whistling innocently, opened his locker, took his backpack, shut it closed and walked away calmly.

* * *

In Xever's art store, he had Snowflake's picture on his desk, looking at it angrily.

"A thing, huh?" he asked angrily. "You do not even take love seriously! Calling it 'a thing'!" he snarled. He glanced at a sculpture of Nightblade's head. "You do not desserve her," he hit it and it fell off the table. " _I_ do!" he said and rest his hands on the table. It was official... he didn't dislike Nightblade.

He _envied_ Nightblade. Even worse.

 _Hated_ him.

* * *

Shredder's sliding doors from his window opened. All the white butterflies started fluttering around him.

"Disapointed by Snowflake and jealous of Nightblade," he said. "That is the perfect formula for disaster," he said, clentching his fist. He extended his palm, allowing a butterfly to land softly on it. He covered the butterfly carefully, surounding it with black magic. He removed his hand, the buterfly already a black and purple akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma. And evilize him!" he ordered. The akuma fluttered out of the window, making its way to find Xever.

* * *

Xever took the photo on his hands and wrinkled it tightly. The akuma fluttered into the art store from a window and entered the photo. Xever looked up, his face red in anger and an akuma-shapped mask on his face.

"Hello, Turtle Trick, I am the Shredder," he greeted. "Once you get rid of Nightblade, you can take his place and Snowflake will be yours forever," he tempted. Xever smirked.

"I am now carving for some lettuce," he said playfully, but still evilly. Dark magic started surounding him.

* * *

Leo was in his room, looking desperately for his phone.

"Where is it?!" he asked to himself. Someone suddenly came to his mind. He looked at one of the three screens of his computer, right where Slash was sitting and looked at him with a glare and angry pout.

"What are you looking at? I didn't eat it," he retorted and crossed his arms. Leo gave him a wary look. "I swear!" Leo decided to drop it. Besides, Slash couldn't be dumb enough to eat a phone. Maybe his phone fell off his backpack in his room. He grabed a line phone and dialed his mobile number. Whoever had his phone was gonna listen to him.

* * *

Amy was sitting on her bed, trying to un-lock the phone.

"How do you listen to messages on this... ?" her eyes widened when she saw a picture of the Oroku mansion as a describber of the number. If she answered the phone, Leo would discover that she stole it! Well, she'd actually say 'borrow it', but it was still the same. "It's Leo! He's looking for his phone!" she dropped the phone on the mattress and backed away until she felt the wall against her back. "What if he tracks it?! He'll figure out _I_ took his phone!" she exclaimed. A picture of Amy and Leo sad in anime style popped in front of her. "I'll be arrested and then spend the rest of my life in jail!" exclaimed worriedly, holding her head. There was also a picture of the authorities taking her to jail and her counting the leftover days of her life with a spoon. "And worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Leo!" the pictures changed to Leo flopping on a chair in the movies, munching on popcorn while she was trying to get close to him, but was caught back by the authorities. She flopped on the bed, hidding her face in a pillow. Snowy floated to her and comforted her.

"Whoa, Amy, you really need to get your priorities in order," he said calmly. Amy lifted her face.

"I know," she answered. "But, sometimes, it feels imposible to balance being Amelia _and_ being Snowflake," she whinned and flopped her head back.

* * *

 _"Hey, it's Leo's voice-mail, leave a message,"_ Leo heard from the line phone. He sighed in irritation and hung up.

"I might have dropped it at the gym," he mumbled. He took Slash, who was about to eat a Brussels sprout, ran downstaris and to his limousine driver.

* * *

In the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Nightblade, or Turtle Trick to be exact, stepped inside, making everyone inside it gasp in amusement. He looked exactly like Nightblade! Turtle Trick was smirking evilly and chewing on a lollipop. Everyone started taking pics and recording him. He got close to one of the exhibitions protected by a cord. It had the School of Athens painting on the wall. He passed over the cord and grabbed the painting.

"Don't mind me, I'm just stealing this painting. Go back to your buisness," he assured. An alarm started buzzing and one of the guards grabbed him by his shoulder. He smirked, grabbed his wrist, sweeped his leg, kicked him and threw him to the ground. Everyone gasped in horror. Some people recorded Turtle Trick with the painting on his hands.

* * *

Leo sat in boredom in his luxurious car while the gorilla-looking man drived.

 _"And there's some last minute news, there's been a spectacular robbery at the Met,"_ said the woman from the radio news. Leo got curious and turned on a screen on the back of the driver's seat. It showed the news reporter with light brown wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, a white shirt under a blue wool jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. _"This video shows with no doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Nightblade,"_ a picture of Turtle Trick doing the peace symbol appeared next to her. Leo's eyes widened. When had he ever stole the Met?! Screen changed to the security video of Turtle Trick taking the School of Athens.

 _"This painting is turtle-tastic!"_ said Turtle Trick from TV and ran away.

"'Turtle-tastic'?!" he asked confused. That didn't make any sense! He hadn't been Nightblade ever since the statue ceremony! The Gorilla man parked in front of the school. Leo kicked the door open and ran inside school. "I gotta show them that's a fake!" he yelled to himself. "A terrible fake!" right after Leo entered, he jumped off the school roof as Nightblade. If he wanted answers, he'd have to get them himself.

* * *

Leo's phone was on Amy's desktop. She had protection glasses and blue kitchen mittens on. She cleaned the phone's screen with the mitten and poked it with a swab. The swab slipped off her handand accidentally hit Snowy, who was on the desktop as well. Amy got up and drooped with a sigh.

"Of course Leo would buy one of these super expensive high-tech smartphones," she said sadly. "I can't even figure how to work this thing," she complained. Snowy floated up to her.

"Maybe it'd be easier if you took off those silly mittens?" he suggested.

"And risk leaving finger-prints?!" she asked in disbelief. "No way!" her phone starter ringing and she took it. Since she couldn't answer the call with her hands, she pressed the 'answer' button with her nose. Irma's face appeared on the screen as a video-call.

"Problem fixed?" Irma asked.

"Almost," she said with a giggle. "Still haven't ereased the message, but I'm working on it as we speak," she answered. Irma's eyes widened, but still smiled.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "You snatched his phone?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she answered. "I mean, no! I mean, I was planning to give it back to him," she said nerviously. "Where are you? I could use some help," Irma shook her head.

"No can do," she said. She was standing behind the police cordon, right in the Met. "I'm waiting for specific tips on the Met for the Nightblade robbery," she answered. Amy's eyes widened.

"What?!" she asked in disbelief. "Somebody robbed Nightblade?!"

"No, girl," she said. "Didn't you hear? Nightblade _stole_ the School of Athens!" she exclaimed. "In bright daylight! Snowflake's gonna turn back for sure and I won't miss it! Just cool off and I'll be over later," she answered. Amy pouted.

"Okay," she said and hung up. She placed her phone down. "Nightblade is a lot of things, but thief isn't one of them," she said in determination. She pulled off her mittens and protection glasses. "Time to transform!" Amy's earing gleamed as she brushed a bang off her left ear.

"Snowy, Paws On!" she exclaimed, flying her head up. Snowy twirled a little and entered her earing, making it gleam and a five-armed light blue snowflake appeared. She brushed a hand through her eyes, making a white and fluffy mask that only covered her eyes appear. Then she passed her hands through her head, making two ice bear ears appear on her head. She extended her left hand, making a long white sleeve appear, ending up in an ice bear paw-shapped glove with a pom pom on her wrist. She spun a little, making her suit be completely white, except for some light blue high-light on the sides of her legs, hips, torso and collarbone and a bigger pom pom on the back of her hips. As she spun, a white yo-yo with the same design of her earings appeared on her hips. She shook her head to the side and her green bow changed to a white and fluffy hairband with light blue glitter and the tips of her hair changed to white, still having a little blonde. She twirled around and did a spin before she raised her leg up with her arms and ended up with her final pose, standing up with an arm streched out and the other one on her hip. Her snowflake symbol appeared behind her.

* * *

In the Met, all the army forces were having a lookout around the place. Nightblade jumped on one of the marble statues of the Met. The soldiers pulled out their police tantos.

 **(A** / **N:** In case you don't know it, the police officers use tantos when someone comits a crime. Yeah, that's right, I'm educating you... anyway, in case you didn't understand, they use tantos ever since a few decades **)**

Nightblade raised his hands in deffense.

"Whoa, easy, crocs, you got the wrong reptile!" he soothed. "That guy's an impostor, I'm the real Nightblade," an officer stood in front of the other officers. He held up a hand in signal to lower their weapons and they did so. The officer had pale skin, black hair and brown eyes. He also wore a police uniform with the typical police hat. Nightblade jumped down the marble decorations and to the police officer. His badge said Rudolph. Nightblade placed his hands on his hips. "Lemme check where the robbery took place, I have a thing for finding clues," he said proudly and punched Rudolph's chest. "You know, animal instincts," he said. The officer gave him a wary look but then smirked.

"Of course, come with me," Rudolph said. "Thanks for your help, Nightblade,"

Rudolph lead him to the section of European Art, right where the robbery of the School of Athens had happened. Nightblade started walking around, until he spotted something.

A lollipop stick.

He picked it up and analized it.

From behind him, Rudolph, who was standing behind the door frame, pressed a button in a remote and cage doors with bars slid down and locked him in the section. Nightblade ran to the cage and grabbed the bars.

"Hey! I'm the real Nightblade!" he called out. "I'm _way_ craftier than _that_ guy!" he retorted. Rudolph pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Turtle's in the fishbowl, I repeat: turtle's in the fishbowl," he said.

Nightblade gritted his teeth. Now he _really_ was in trouble.

* * *

Snowflake was swinging her yo-yo, moving around the city. She stopped over a building in front of the Met. She jumped down and stepped to the Mayor.

"Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous," she told him. "I'm sure there's a simple explination!" Rudolph stepped to Snowflake and the Mayor.

"Turtle's in the fishbowl, Snowflake," he said. _'I'm not gonna stay here, letting you accusing my friend for something he didn't do!_ '

"I'm gonna go... " she tried getting close to the Met, but Rudolph placed a hand on her chest.

"Nah, nah, Snowflake, leave it to the experts," he retorted proudly. "We got it under control," Snowflake blinked but then glared at him with an angry pout.

 _'That's not fair!'_

* * *

Nightblade pulled out his katana, already with the black and green magic emanating from it and slashed the bars. The bars got rusty, he took a few steps back and kicked the bars open. He ran down some stair, but when he reached the Egyptian art seccion, many soldiers with tantos and shield were waiting for him. They hit their tantos against their shields. Nightblade grinned and bowed.

"Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta run," he said and looked up. He secretly pulled out his stick. "So, I'll just say this one more time," he pressed a button and the stick became longer. "You've got the wrong reptile!" he snarled. He jumped up and spun his stick a little for the hitting the officers with it like in a hockey match.

* * *

Rudolph got a call from his walkie-talkie and picked up.

 _"Nightblade is gettin' away!"_ one of the officers yelled through-out the talkie. _'Okay, I've had enough!'_ Snowflake started running inside the Met, Rudolph following behind. They reached the Egyptian art seccion, finding all the officers down.

"Well, if he's so innocent, why is he running away?" he asked Snowflake angrily.

"Well, if you were wrongly in prision, wouldn't _you_ run?" she retorted.

* * *

Nightblade kept on running on the rooftops. He hid behind a balcony and pulled out his stick. He pressed a button and dialed Snowflake.

* * *

Snowflake felt a vibration coming out of her yo-yo. Rudolph was requesting assistance from his walkie-talkie. She backed away slowly as she ran up-stairs the Met. She grabbed her yo-yo, pressed a button and Nightblade's face appeared on a screen that divided both sides of the yo-yo.

"Nightblade, what's going on?!" she asked.

"You know I'm inocent, don't you, bearie-boo?" he asked her playfully. She gave him a blank look.

"Stop playing around and calling me 'bearie-boo', this is serious buisness!" she exclaimed.

"I'm gonna find that culprit, save my shell and... " he heard something that made his eyes widen. A helicopter.

A _police_ helicopter.

Snowflake ran out of the Met, only to see Nightblade being chased around the rooftops by two police helicopters. Rudolph came out of the met too and stepped to her.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" he asked in disbelief. Snowflake smiled sheepishly.

"Um... I'll leave it to the expperts," she said, pulled out her yo-yo and swung away, chasing the helicopters.

* * *

Nightblade ran down a subway station, about 10 police patrols crashing against it. From another subway station, Leo, back into his normal self, walked out of it, whistling innocently. Once he got away from the patrols, he hid behind a big tree for then opening his jacket, where Slash with a sprout was hidden.

"If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized," he said with his husky voice for then throwing the sprout into his mouth.

"That much I figured," he said and showed him that lollipop stick. "See that lollipop stick?" then someone came to his mind... "The sculptor... how didn't I see all that jealousy coming a mile away?" he asked to himself.

"Yours or his?" Slash asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha ha, so funny," he said, pushed Slash inside and ran away.

* * *

Leo, back transformed into Nightblade, found the art store that belonged to Xever. Though it looked more like a warehouse to him. He jumped down, up to the glass roof and saw something that gave him the main clue.

Sketches of Snowflake in painting sizes.

"Gotcha, Turtle Trick," he murmured. He found a window and jumped inside and hid behind a column.

Whenever he found Turtle Trick, was gonna have _such_ a beatdown.

* * *

Snowflake jumped to another building, until her yo-yo buzzed again. She pulled it out, Nightblade's face on the screen.

"Nightblade, where are you?!" she asked desesperately.

"I found him," he said with a frown.

"Who?"

"My Turtle Trick," he answered. Snowflake just kept on running.

"I don't understand you," she said.

"If you've been here this morning, you'd know what I am talking about," he answered in a whisper.

"Well, where are you?"

"I won't tell you. This is between me and him," he answered. He spotted a letter over a bronze sculpture with the shape of a tortoise. The letter had the seal of a turtle's shell. " _I_ got myself into this mess and now _I'm_ gonna get myself out," he answered, grabbed the letter and hung up.

"Night? Night!" she exclaimed. She decided to drop it. She hung up as well and tracked Nightblade's position by his stick. The map showed his insignia of where he was located. _'I better hurry up before he gets hurt or does something stupid'_

* * *

Nightblade opened the leter and what he read confused him.

"Turtle's in the soup pot?" he read confused. He looked up from the letter and the box where the sculpure of the tortiose crashed open, traping him in very long handcuffs. He grunted. He had one too many turtle tricks for one day. He pulled out his stick and pressed the shell-shapped button, for then invocating the black and green sphere of magic, threw his katana to the other hand and the magic stared emanating from the blade. "Cataclysm!" he was about to slash the chain when a hand came behind him and made him stab a piece of wood.

It was Turtle Trick. In the flesh.

Turtle Trick let him go and backed away, right when Nightblade was trying to kick him.

"I don't get what Snowflake sees in you, a dork who fell so easily into my trap," he said proudly He even had Nightblade's exact same voice. Nightblade tried swinging his sword and him, but then noticed it wasn't in his hand anymore. "Looking for this?" Turtle Trick asked, holding his katana. "Which one should I use? My one?" he pulled down another stick, exactly like Nigtblade's, and turned it into a katana. "Or my one?" Nightblade's stick started buzzing and Turtle Trick picked up. "Snowflake, hurry up, I got the impostor, at Xever Montes' art warehouse,"

"I'll be there in 30 seconds!" she answered, still running.

"Don't come here, Snowflake! It's a trap!" Nightblade yelled. Snowflake couldn't hear more than 'Don't come here'. Turtle Trick smirked and stepped closer to him.

"Too late, Night," he retorted proudly. "Snowflake's coming right away, which was my plan all along," he said.

"She won't fall for it, she know me too well!" he answered proudly.

"I know you well too," Turtle Trick answered, making Nightblade's gaze worry. He pulled out his photo of Snowflake and looked at it. The paper was purple now. "And from now on, she will love me, not you!" he snarled, pointing at him with the katana. Leo cringed.

"Love me?" he asked in disbelief, but then thought. He could find a way out by making him mad. He pushed the katana away. "You're right, she loves me. That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity,"

The akuma mask appeared on Turtle Trick's face as he heard Shredder's voice inside his head.

"Turtle Trick, stop this nonsense and give me Nightblade's miraculous," he ordered. Turtle Trick gritted his teeth and put the picture in his pocket for then closing the zipper. Turtle Trick turned the katana back into a stick, made it longer and sweeped it around Nightblade's feet, making him fall to the ground. He sit over Nightblade's chest and grabbed his right hand, where his miraculous was. Right when he wwas about to grab the ring, he heard a swing.

Snowflake's yo-yo string swinging.

Turtle Trick gasped and Nightblade smiled.

Snowflake did a front flip and landed gracfully on the ground for then running at them.

"There you are," said Turtle Trick. He could swear he saw a pink and yellow backround full of bubbles behind her as she ran. Snowflake stepped to them but then she was confused. Two Nightblades in the same place?

"Nightblade... he... he really looks like you," she said confused. _'Okay, this day can't get any weirder'_

"That's because I _am_ me!" Nightblade retorted.

"Where's his akuma?" she asked. Turtle Trick pointed to the ring.

"Inside his ring, obviously," he said proudly. "Take it," he held Nightblade's wrist to Snowflake. She kneeled down.

* * *

"Snowflake is doing all the work for us?" asked the Shredder to himself. "What a sweet irony,"

* * *

When Snowflake was about to grab Nightblade's ring, this one lost another oe of his shell-ridges. Only there were three left. Snowflake gasped.

"He even has the same powers as you," she said amused.

"Crazy, right?" Turtle Trick asked.

"If you don't believe in the real Nightblade, ask him about our love for eachother," Nightblade whispered to her. Her gaze turned more confused than it already was. "Have I ever lied to you, bearie-boo?" he asked softly and playfully with a wink. Snowflake gasped softly. _'This is the real Nightblade... and that's the impostor'_ Snowflake dropped Nightblade's hand and got close to Turtle Trick, their noses almost touching.

"I hope you didn't tell him about us," she said with a smirk. Turtle Trick's eyes widened.

"What... ?" he stammered.

"That we're... you know, we made a secret promise," she asked playfully and poked his nose. _'I can't believe I'm doing this myself right now!'_

"Uh... yes, of course," he answered nerviously. Snowflake smirked.

"We never made such dumb promise... Turtle Trick!" she got up, and pointed her index finger at him accusingly. Turtle Trick shook his head and scowled.

"I love you, Snowflake!" he said, placing a hand on his chest. "And I'm way better than this dorky sewer reptile!" he grabbed Nightblade bu the shoulders and shook him.

"Sorry, but liars are loosers," she said with a hint of pride. "Nightblade might annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me,"

"Thanks for the compliment... I think," Nightblade answered and smirked. He brought his legs up to his chest and kicked Turtle Trick on the chest, making him back away. Turtle Trick did a few backflips before landing gracefully and the akuma mask appeared back on his face.

"Turtle Trick, do it now, take his miraculous," Shredder ordered inside his head.

"If I can't have you, then nobody can!" he pulled out his stick, turning it in a katana after pressing the button and the black and green magic started emanating from it. "Cataclysm!" Snowflake smirked and pulled out her yo-yo.

"Let's wrap this up," she said. She threw her yo-yo up. "Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed. Her yo-yo spun, making small snowflakes come out of it. The snowflakes created a white spoon with light blue snowflakes printed on it. "A spoon? What am I actually supposed to do with this?" she asked confused. Trutle Trick smirked and ran up to them, gripping the katana tight. Snowflake thought fast and grabbed the chains where Nightblade was trapped. She held them in front of Nightblade, and when Turtle Trick swinged his sword, he destroyed the handcuffs where Nightblade was trapped. Before he could even react, Nightblade kicked Turtle Trick away, making him crash against a wall.

"Exellent job, my lady," thanked Nightblade. Snowflake winked.

"Where's his akuma?" she asked.

"Sure it's in his pocket," he said and made a stance. "Let's take it," he said, gritting his teeth. Turtle Trick chuckles evilly.

"You're gonna change back before me!" he said. He pulled out both sticks and turned them into katanas. Nightblade ran up to him and kicked him, but Turtle Trick threw him away. Snowflake jumped over him, before Nightblade could even crash against her. She threw her yo-yo at Turtle Trick, but he blocked the strike with both katanas, hitting the yo-yo away. Snowflake spun in the air and attacked him. She first kicked him a few times, but then jumped over him and stood on a beam.

"He's pretty good," she mumbled. Nightblade tried punching him, but Turtle Trick kicked him away. Nightblade flipped a little and landed on his knees.

"You don't need to rub it in, you know?" he asked with a frown.

"I told you I was better than him," Turtle Trick said with pride. Snowflake threw her yo-yo at one of the katanas and pulled her yo-yo for then grabbing the sword.

"But _I_ am better than both of you," she said. She tossed the katana at Nightbalde and he caught it. Nightblade smirked and started clashing swords with Turtle Trick. He was even using his fencing moves he learned at school. Turtle Trick did a swing and both swords flew away and nailed against the ground. Without their swords, they started wrestling hand to hand. Snowflake jumped down and frontflipped for then landing gracefully on the floor. When Nightblade was about to throw Turtle Trick a punch, Snowflake threw her yo-yo and trapped his wrist.

"Hey, it's me!" Nightblade complained.

"He's lying!" Turte Trick called out. "I'm the real Nightblade!" but, of course, Snowflake couldn't tell who was who, since they were exactly like eachother! She groaned.

"Now you're _both_ annoying me to pieces!" she exclaimed. She pointed a finger at them. "Show me your rings!" she ordered. "How many ridges do you have left?" Nightblade smirked and showed her his ring.

Only one shell-ridge. Turtle Trick hid his. Snowflake pulled back her yo-yo and released Nightblade.

"Nightblade, punch attack!" she ordered. Nightblade smirked.

"I love a good reptile fight," he murmured and attacked Turtle Trick again. Snowflake looked at her spoon. There had to be something that she could use it with. She used her Snow Vision and spotted something. Nightblade's sword, a beam, her yo-yo and the spoon. She grabbed the sword and turned it back into a long stick, for then grabbing duct tape. She cut a piece of tape and attached the yo-yo to the stick, twisted the spoon and put the handle of the spoon in the edge of the yo-yo string.

"Time to go akuma-fishing!" she said, showing what she had made. A home-made fishing rod. Nightblade punched Turtle Trick one more time, before he lunged for Nightblade. Nightblade layed on his shell against the floor and, when Turtle Trick lunged for him he held him with both legs. Turtle Trick blinked in confusion and Nightblade winked at him.

Snowflake threw her home-made fishing rod over the beam and the spoon grabbed Turtle Trick by his belt. Nightblade opened the zipper of his suit and Snowflake pulled the rod, lifting Turtle Trick in the air. She jumped up to him, surrounded the beam one more time, grabbed the photo of her and landed on the floor for then ripping it. She dropped the pieces and the akuma fluttered out of the photo. Snowflake brought her yo-yo to her right hand.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," she declared. She passed all her five fingers on her yo-yo, making it open in five ridges, each over every arm of the sowflake. The ridges retrieved inside the yo-yo, creating a bluish light from inside. She made it swing rapidly and raised a leg. "Time to purify!" she exclaimed happily. She threw her yo-yo and caught the darkened butterfly. She pressed a button and released the butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly," she said with a smile. She took the spoon from the rod and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Snowflake!" she exclaimed. Snow flew aroung the city as it was cleaning everything. The School of Athens came back where it belonged, the photo was fixed and Nightblade caught Xever from falling to the ground.

Nightblade placed him on the ground as Snowflake stepped to both of them.

"Nice catch," she congratulated him.

"I'm glad you can tell the right shell from the fake one," Nightblade answered.

"Once I figured out which shell was really in love with me, it was a piece of cake," she said and Nightblade blushed. He heard a _'beep'_ and glanced at his ring.

"Better help the guy out, his crush just got crushed," he said and ran, but then stopped. "Thank makes two of us," he mumbled and jumped out of a window. Xever looked around confused.

"What am I doing here?" he asked and then looked up, seeing Snowflake. "Snowflake?" he asked impressed. Snowflake gave him his photo back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Xever," she apologized. Xever, still wide-eyed, pulled out a pen from his jacket.

"Can you autograph it for me?" he asked hopefully. Snowflake smiled gently and took the pen.

"Of course I can!" she said and drew something on she side of the picture. "You really are a true artist, completely capture my esence," she flattered. The drawing was her insignia with a small heart besides it.

"Thank you, Snowflake," he said, but then looked down. "And do not worry, I know about you and Nightblade, it is okay," he said. Snowflake blinked in confusion.

 _'Me... and Nightblade?'_

* * *

Nightblade jumped over his car and entered the dressing room as Leo. He looked down the seats, over the lockers, but he didn't find his phone. He walked back to the car and entered it.

"I couldn't find it," he said and crossed his arms.

* * *

 _"If you wish to hear you message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2,"_ said the voicemail. Amy glanced at Irma and she nodded. Amy smiled and pressed 2. _"Your message has been ereased,"_

"You know what?" Amy asked. "I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That would be a good way of starting a conversation with him for then inviting him to the movies," she said. Irma smiled.

"That's my girl," she said and they both high-fived.

* * *

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere?" Mikey asked, sitting besides Leo.

"Well, if I did, who ever has it, found it in the boys dressing room," Leo complained and pulled out his notebook from his backpack. "I was checking my voicemail during Fencing classes,"

Irma signaled Amy to do it. She opened her pink backpack and pulled out Leo's phone. She stealthly put it in his backpack, but also made it fall to the floor. She quickly sit back on her place and Leo turned around to pick up his backpack, but then noticed something. His phone had fell from there.

"What in the... ?" he picked his phone up and smiled. "I looked in here about 1000 times!" he said happily. Mikey rested his head over his hands.

"You need some time off, dude," Mikey suggested. "I know! Let's go to the movies tonight!" Irma leaned closer and smirked.

"Hey, boys, mind if we girls join you too?" she asked.

"Sure thing, dudette," Mikey answered. Amy squealed softly and placed her hands on her cheeks as she looked at Leo. He smiled at her and she squealed in joy.

She was finally to spend time with Leo. Of course, not both of them alone... but we always need to start with small steps to do great things.

* * *

 **Kun: Yay! I finally finished! Hope you liked it! Wait for the rest of my updates, I'm gonna start school in March (TT_TT) and I need to practise Maths and Physics for then inscribing in school without a problem. Besides, as I said above, I'd explain you why I've been depressed: My dad had a stroke not too long ago and couldn't speak clearly. And I had to go see him most of the days. He's finally better and back at home, but still needs special treatment. He has the same ill as Stephen Hawking, so he's in an asylum, but he's holding up. If I ever take that long to update, it's because of that, or because I got slack :'v**

 **Anyway, b-bye!**


	4. Timeboxer

**Kun: I know, you wanna kill me :v review response!**

From Josh: Hey! Liked the chapter! Really cool! And I'm sorry about your dad. Totally get it. My grandpa had the same thing. Also, your welcome for the ideas. If you ever need anymore help, PM me on BPP's account. She's going back to Boston in a few hours.

 **Kun: Thanks for understanding, Josh, I'm sorry for your grandpa too... good thing dad's better... as for the ideas, I'll keep that in mind ;)**

From Angelxoxo8: I luv this chapter! Although, Xever as Turtle Trick is a stretch in my opinion...ha ha, Amy freaking out over the phone XD priceless. Also, sorry for not leaving a review sooner...being sick sucked.

 **Kun: I get it about the sick part... and I used Xever because I couldn't think of anyone else :v**

From BPP: Awwww! That was so cool! And it was funny how Leo was so jealous! And I totally get the whole Copy Cat thing. Happened to me one too many times on tests and quizzes. Sorry I didn't comment yesterday. Or read it as soon as I got it. It stinks being mad and stubborn. Loved it!

 **Kun: No hard feelings, BPP, it was my fault after all... and Leo would obviously be jealous, since someone messes with her Snowflake xD**

From Guest: So apparently the voice actor for the 2003 Leo is also in that Miraculous show. Was that why you chose to combine them?

 **Kun: 2003 Leo isn't in MLB *chuckles* Angelxoxo8 had the idea first, but since she has too many stories to work on, I made her the favour of doing it myself, and I add my own touch with my OC's... you'll see as it goes on.**

From Girlyglitter: Wow! That was funny! And I can't wait to see more! You are awesome!

 **Kun: Not gonna blush, not gonna blush, not gonna blush...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _The turtles and the MLB characters don't belong to me; but Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Mirage, Nickelodeon, and every mark that promotes these cartoons._

 _Amelia Smith belongs to Angelxoxo8._

 _Jewel Willow Rosenberg and Mayor Marcus Carlos Rosenberg belong to BabyPinkPuppy (Mayor doesn't appear in this chapter)_

 _Melina Kwanson and most of the OC's belong to nina14j._

 _Logan Wilson and Cathernie Evans belong to saruina99._

 _All the other OC's belong to me._

 **Kun: Grettings to Idontcareiamwritting from Wattpad if she's reading this ;) oh, and itallics is Amy's thoughts, jsyk (just so you know)**

* * *

Amy walked down the stairs of her room. Her mum was adjusting a cherry blossom on her hair.

"Well?" her mum asked. "With or without?" she pondered. Amy smiled nerviously.

"Um... with, I guess?" she answered, not sure if her answer was accurate.

"Are you sure it's not better without?" Nadia asked again. Amy rolled her eyes. Her mum was so lost into details sometimes.

"You look perfect either way, mum," Amy assured, placing a hand on her mum's shoulder.

"You know it's not everyday you celebrate your 20th anniversary," Nadia said, holding Amy's hands.

"Amelia, could you come a minute, please?" Amy's father called out. She ran down the main stairs, down the hallway and to the bakery. Nadia adjusted the flower. Amy ran to her dad, who was in the counter. Her father turned around, looking like usual with his mustache. "Well?" he asked. Amy blinked confused.

"Well, what?" she repeated.

"My mustache, I cut it," he said as if it was something offensive. "Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing? Maybe it's a little crooked on one-"

"Dad, you look perfect... except for one thing," she pointed at her dad's clothes, only to reveal him wearing an apron and homie clothes. He grabbed his apron and chuckled nerviously as he walked up-stairs. Amy giggled.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he called out.

"No problem, dad!" she waved at him. _'Such wife, such husband lost into details'_

Both Mr. and Mrs. Smith walked out of the backery with Amy behind them... or more like she was pushing them away.

"Come on, you're gonna be late!" she called out.

"Now, don't forget Mrs. Rogers will be coming by to pick up the Empire State cake in 30 minutes," her dad warned, pointing to a cake with the shape of the Empire State, made of coloured macaroons.

"Yeah, sure, no sweat, piece of pie!" she exclaimed and shut the door close. Both Mr. and Mrs. Smith looked at eachother confused at their daughter's attitude, but then shrugged, walking to the restaurant where they were going to spend their anniversary. Amy removed her blouse as Snowy floated out. "Wow, married 20 years, pretty cool, huh, Snowy?" she asked him.

"Yeah, time flies when you're having fun," he said and dashed close to the cake. Amy picked up a Physics book.

"And stands still when you're doing homework," she replied. Snowy giggled.

* * *

Nadia and Stanley, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, sat down a table as a waiter left. Stanley noticed a girl from Amy's class in another table and waved.

She had waist-lenght light brown straight hair with a pink headband and black eyes. She wore a white long sleeve under a black leather vest, a hot pink tank top over the t-shirt, a pink noose scarf around her neck, light blue ripped jeans and brown heeled leather boots. The girl waved back as she turned to her dad. He had the same hair and eyes, but wore glasses and had a mustache. He had a black office suit with a light blue t-shirt and a blue scarf as well.

"Those are Amy's parents, you know, one of the chicks I hang out with?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I remember; they make the best bread in all New York City," he said, but then noticed his daughter's jeans were ripped, un-appropiate for a restaurant like that. "Couldn't you make a little bigger effort to dress properly?"

"What do you mean, dad? I took off my hat," she said, gesturing to her black woolen hat on the table with the word 'Cool' embroided in the front in pink.

"This is a special day, Mona," he cleared out. 'Mona' gave him a look.

"Dad, it's just a birthday, no big deal," she retorted and crossed her arms. Her dad shook a finger and 'tsked' repeatedly.

"No, this is a special birthday," he said as he searched for something in his coat. Mona gasped slightly before her dad pulled out an old silver watch, perfectly polished. "This family relique was made by one of our ancestors many many years ago," he explained, but Mona's face was blank, since she expected something better. "It's been passed down from one generation to the next... on the 16th birthday. And today," he pushed the watch towards Mona. "it's your turn to inherit it,"

"It's pretty sweet, dad, but I got a watch already," she lifted her right wrist, showing her Apple Watch. "Syncronized to my smartphone," she grinned as she adjusted it slightly.

"But, sometimes, there's more to things that meets the eye," her dad explained, interlocking his fingers together. "Let's just say our ancetor was... " he pressed the top of the watch and a blue light emerged from it and the watch opened, revealing a person holding up a watch in a small hologram. "Ahead of his time,"

Mona gasped at the sight. That watch was amazing! She had to had it! She reached up a hand to take it, but her dad shut the watch down.

"Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buying you a new pair of boxing gloves," he tempted. Mona's eyes widened. She reached up and took the watch. She couldn't deny such awesome watch!

"No, dad, I'm dying to have it, it's awesome, thank you!" she exclaimed. Her phone rang and she picked up.

"Your friends are waiting?" her dad asked.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you, it's okay," she assured.

"No, Mona, go ahead, it's your birthday," he said. Mona smiled as she took her hat and put it on. She stepped to her dad and he held her hand. "Please promise you'll take good care of it," he pleaded. Mona nodded.

* * *

Amy, sitting on her desktop, was reading her Physics book as Snowy cheered for her... or, more like screaming so loud she could barely focus.

"Come on, Amy, you can do it, just remember the formula!" Snowy exclaimed. Amy pressed her fingers to her head as she tried to focus. "Think, Amy, think!" Amy sighed in irritation as she turned to him.

"I might be able to do it if you wouldn't be distracting me so much with your encouraging words, Snowy," she said a bit exasperated. Snowy giggled. Amy's phone started beeping as Irma's face appeared on the screen. Amy picked up. "Hey, Irma, what's up?" she asked but after hearing Irma's words, grimaced. "The what? The bet between Mona and Raph? No, no, yeah, of course I didn't forget it," she glanced at a fabric banner on her recline bed. "Of course I made the banner... I know everyone's counting on me," she said cooly, but then her eyes widened. "Five minutes? No, no sweat, I'm already on my way, I'll be right there," she hung up and her held her head with her hands.

How would she make it to the Museum of Modern Art in 5 minutes?!

She ran to the banner but Snowy followed her.

"Amy, you have to wait for Mrs. Rogers to pick up her cake!" he exclaimed in worry. Amy groaned in frustration.

"I've got 20 minutes before she gets here, I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me!" she exclaimed and grabbed the banner for then hugging it. "Besides, Leo will be there too," she squealed. She started walking to the door out to her room, but Snowy stopped her.

"You'll never make it to the MoMA in 5 minutes, it's way too far!" he called out and Amy thought, an idea crossing her mind.

"Not too far for Snowflake," she replied and winked. "Snowy, Paws On!" a light gleamed from Amy's room as Snowflake ran out from there, carrying the banner with her.

Snowflake jumped down over the MoMA roof and then to the ground. Before anyone noticed her, she changed back into Amy, Snowy hidding in her satchel. She saw her whole classmates already gathered at the backyard. She ran to them and extended the banner, Mona's face embroided and the face of a boy with slightly tanned skin, emerald green eyes and dark brown untidy hair as well.

Everyone cheered at Amy's work, but a particular boy with slight assian features and sapphire blue eyes stepped to her.

"Impressive, Amy," Leo said and winked at her. She smiled sheepishly as a faint blush crossed her face. _'Leo said my banner is impressive!'_

"You all picked the wrong side to cheer on," a boy said. He was the same teenage boy from Amy's flag, a bit taller than her and shorter than Leo, but wore a zip-up black hoodie sweatshirt with red sleeves and hood over a nature green t-shirt, black ripped jeans and red sneakers. "Looks like Mona won't show up, she's probably too chicken to fight an extreme athlete like me," he jerked at himself with his thumb proudly.

"Spoke too soon, Raphie Boy," a female voice said. 'Raph' turned around, seeing Mona behind him, her boxing gloves on. She steped to him. "You're ridiculous bets are over, because I'm gonna beat you into a pulp, hot head," she spitted. _'I think those two like eachother'_

"You're no match for me; my neck is thicker than your thigh," he retorted.

 _'Or maybe not'_

Irma, holding her phone and standing next to Amy, snickered.

"Is that even a good thing?" she asked to Amy, who giggled. A tall boy stepped between both fighters. He had skin a little bit darker than Raph's, light brown hair and ochre brown eyes, glasses, a white shirt with a purple pullover, a gap on his teeth, black pants, and black sneakers.

"Okay, let's review the official rules, two rounds all over the yard of around 10 metres per 20 long, the last one to stand up declares the victor," he informed. Raph started flexing his muscles to warm up as Mona watched him playfully. "If Raph wins, Mona will relinquish her boxing gloves to him; if Mona wins, Raph will be prohibided from making another dare for the rest of the school year,"

"We're through with all of this stupid dares!"

"Uh-huh, that's right!"

"No more dares!"

Mona stood at one side of the yard as Raph was from the other. The boy in purple held a cloth handkerchief high, as if it was a flag.

"On your marks," Mona got into possition and Raph did as well. "Get ready," Raph was like hopping slightly for exitment.

"Wait!" Mona called out. Raph accidentally took it as a signal and charged but then fell to the ground. The others laughed at Raph's clumsiness.

"What? Giving up already?" Raph smirked. Mona didn't really seem to mind what he had said. She stepped to Irma and handed her her watch.

"Hold this for me, will ya, Irma?" Mona asked carelessly. "I don't wanna drop it during the fight,"

"Hold up, girl, I can't do it, I gotta-"

"Please, guard it with your life, it's a family relique," Mona pleaded as she walked back to the improvised ring. Irma blinked. She had to record the fight for her blog, but she needed both hands to steady the phone, and she couldn't while holding the watch. She glanced at Amy.

"Amy, hold this, I gotta record the fight for my blog," she said kinda carelessly as she handed Amy the watch. She gave Irma a look.

"Whut?"

"On your marks," the boy in purple called out, holding the handkerchief. Mona and Raph got into possition. "Get ready!" he held it higher. Raph cracked his neck. "Fight!" he threw the handkerchief down.

Both teenagers did so and started fighting. Mona threw punches with her gloves, but Raph only had his nude knuckles. Almost looked like a real boxing match. Mikey was holding the banner exitedly, hopping up and down in joy, but Amy was rigid.

Since she was holding Mona's antique and fragile watch with only one hand.

"Irma, Mona asked _you_ to hold it, because _I_ gotta hold up the banner!" Amy called out, but Irma was too focused to listen, since she was recording the fight. Mikey suddenly pulled a little too hard from the banner and Amy was pulled as well...

But she accidentally dropped the watch!

Before Amy could catch it and it fell to the ground in pieces, a hand caught it in the air.

Leo's hand. Amy gasped.

"Need some help?" he asked kindly. Amy gaped slightly, but played cool.

"Yup, thanks, you gotta be careful, even if you are amazing," she answered, not noticing that she had flattered Leo. He grimaced in confusion. "I-I mean, at holding things! In your hands!" she snapped, blushing like a tomato.

Mona punched Raph in the face with her glove and he fell to the ground.

"Round 1, Raph looses," the boy in purple declared.

"Yeah, no need to yell it out loud, Donnie," Raph said with his face on the ground. All the kids cheered for Mona.

"'Amazing at holding things'?" Irma asked uncredibly, as if Amy had said something dumb... which she had.

"Round 2... fight!" Donnie ordered. The two fighters did so and started fighting again. Amy did a face as if she was suffering, but a voice bursted her bubble.

Jewel's.

"Lion Boy," Jewel called out with a smug tone. She was resting her chin on Leo's shoulder. She was now wearing a shoulderless black crop top with a dark pink spaghetti strapped shirt underneath and pink fishnet leggings and a slicked ponytail with dark blue and pink tiger striped highlights."What do you got there?" she asked and then held the watch slopply. "Some super old case or something like that?" Leo's eyes widened.

"Jewel, be careful, that's Mona's!" Leo called out worriedly.

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Well, if it really it's Mona's, it's probally worthless," she retorted as if it wasn't important. Leo glared at her. Amy glared at Jewel as well.

"Give it back to Leo, Jewel," Amy spitted. Jewel shrugged, but didn't hand it back. She pressed the watch and the blue light emerged from it. Jewel gasped.

Mona was taking advantage on the fight. She was about to win. Jewel accidentally dropped the watch, since the light had frightened her. The watch rolled to the floor, luckly it didn't break, but when Mona ran ro give Raph the final punch...

She _stomped_ on the watch. And it broke.

Everyone gasped at it, but since Mona hadn't noticed, she just punched Raph and he fell slumply to the ground.

"Yeah! In your face, hot head!" she turned around to laugh at Raph's misfortune, but then noticed her watch on the ground... broken. She gasped in horror.

"Hey, I call a re-match, that fall back there in the second round threw me off!" Raph called out, showing that he was a bad looser.

Mona ran to where her broken watch was and kneeled down for then picking up the pieces sadly and painfully. But rage loomed over her as well.

"Did _you_ do this, Irma?!" Mona snarled. Irma started sweating.

"Uh, I... had to record the fight, so I gave it to Amy, but she had to hold the banner, so she gave it to Leo, but then Jewel snapped it from him and dropped it and... then you stomped on it," Irma answered nerviously. _'That wasn't going to light up her mood, Irma,'_ Amy thought in frustration.

"My old man gave me this for my birthday, this watch was totally a family relique!" Mona growled and started to walk away, her eyes tearful. Amy pushed herself out of the crowd to call Mona's attention, still holding the banner.

"But, Mona, it was an accident!" Amy called out.

"Yeah, Mona, we didn't mean to ruin your watch," Leo said. Jewel scoffed and crossed her arms smugly.

"Ugh, as if, I didn't have nothing to do with it," she answered with her typical smug tone. Amy rolled her eyes tiredly. ' _Riiight, you had nothing to do with it and you were the one who dropped it... nice'_

"You're all to blame!" Mona snarled for then running away, her gloves on, the pieces of her broken heart and watch in her hands, and the tears in her eyes. _'I can't let her go on her own'_ Amy rolled up the banner and chased after Mona.

"Mona, hold up!" Amy yelled, but Mona didn't pay attention. Snowy popped from her blouse and stood on her shoulder.

"Amy, what about Mrs. Rogers' cake?" the kwami whispered.

"There's still time, hide, Snowy," she whispered back. Mona ran off, Amy following her.

Mona was destroyed. Her dad had trusted her the most valuable family relique they had, and she had accepted the responsability to inherit it. But now, after what her clumsy and stupid classmates had done to her, she had shown that she wasn't a responsible daughter. Even worse, she had shown dishonor and shame to her ancestors.

Because of his classmates.

 _They_ had the fault. _They_ had done it. And _they_ would pay for it.

* * *

The slidding doors from Shredder's lair opened, the white butterflies fluttering around as the light emerged from the window. Shredder was standing in the middle of the room.

"Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... " Shredder whispered as he clentched his right fist. "Oh, how it fills my heart with acceleration," he smirked evilly. He extended his left palm, allowing a butterfly to land softly on it. He covered the butterfly carefully, dark magic surrounding it. Once he removed his hand, the butterfly was already a black and purple akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma. And evilize her!" he ordered. The akuma fluttered its way out of the window, making its way to find Mona.

* * *

Mrs. Rogers, the news reporter, knocked on the Smith's Bakery door, but no one answered. She cupped her hands over her eyes and looked inside the glass door, seeing nothing but the pastries. Maybe there has been a setback and needed to contact the Smiths for answers. She pulled out her phone and dialed Stanley.

Meanwhile, in the restaurant, a waiter left the plates with food for the Smiths. Stanley licked his lips and was about to take a bite, when his phone started beeping. He left his clutery on the table and grabbed his phone, seeing it was Mrs. Rogers.

"It's Mrs. Rogers," Stanley said. Nadia covered her mouth slightly worried as her husband picked up. "Hello? Yeah, I... I know you need your cake right away, I... my daughter's home, she must be up-stairs... I'll phone her inmediately," he said nerviously. He hung up and then dialed Amy.

That young lady was gonna get so nagged.

* * *

"Maybe we can fix it?" Amy asked, walking behind Mona, who was walking as well.

"No! This watch was sick, one of a kind, it can't be fixed!" Mona growled.

"Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was," Amy replied. Mona's face twitched as she turned to Amy.

"Like what, huh?" she asked reluctantly. "Go back in time, and change the future?" she crossed her arms and glared at Amy. "Once you figure who to do that, Smith, lemme know," she spitted and started stomping away. Amy stared at her sadly, but her concentration was broken by a sound.

Her phone beeping.

She picked it up and saw it was her father. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, man, this can't be good," she whispered and picked up. Though she didn't notice the akuma fluttering close to her. "Hi, dad," she murmured nerviously.

The akuma fluttered to Mona and landed on her left glove, making it turn black and purple. She looked up, her face red in anger and an akuma shapped mask around her face.

"Timeboxer, I am the Shredder," Shredder said inside her head. "I am granting you the power to seek revenge on the ones who robbed you," he offered. Dark magic started surrounding Mona. "Go back in time and restore the future, and you get to do me a favour in return, when the time is right," he said as he smirked evilly.

"You got it, master Shredder," she answered, smirking evilly.

She was now wearing a pink jumpsuit with black heeled boots, belt, elbow and kneepads, and the insignia of a watch destroyed by a boxing glove on her chest. She wore a looking-like hot pink boxer protection helmet with black and white high-lights and shades coming down from it, only the lower side of her mouth showing, and she wore hot pink lipstick. Her hair was in a low updo with a thin braid, and had a white mini leather skirt underneath her belt. She also had roller blades in her boots and a small power meter on her forearms and boots with white high-lights at the sides of her jumpsuit. Her boxing gloves had grown in size, but they looked more like iron fists, deadlier and more dangerous.

Timeboxer skated behind Amy, but she was talking to her dad... or her dad was doing the talking and she the listening. Amy turned around, seeing an un-known and new super villian in the yard of the MoMA.

"I... I gotta go dad, can't keep Mrs. Rogers waiting," she said rapidly and hung up, running after Timeboxer.

* * *

Stanley hung the phone oddly. "She was listening to music," he said. Nadia smiled gently.

* * *

Timeboxer skated in speed to her old self's classmates. The others turned around, seeing her. She just chuckled evilly the closer she got.

"Everybody, run!" Leo exclaimed. Nobody hesitated and did as told, scattering.

Timeboxer speeded to Raph and punched him in the back with her right glove. But, as soon as he was touched by her, he was froze in place, un-able to move. The power meter gleamed in red, showing how much energy Timeboxer had gained. Amy ran to Timeboxer, but stopped when she saw Raph frozen.

"Stop, Mona!" Amy called out.

"It's Timeboxer for you, and I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch!" Timeboxer exclaimed. "And I'll use all of you punks to make it!"

The more time Raph was frozen in place, the more he was fading. Like if he was transparent.

"Go back in time?" she asked confused, but then noticed Raph. "What did you do to Raph? Why is he fading?"

"I needed his energy," she replied as if it wasn't such thing. "Besides, the dude was a pain in the rump, anyway, with all those bets," she clentched her fists as she looked at Amy evilly. "He desserves to disappear forever, and so do you!" she charged at Amy, but she moved away.

Amy landed clumsily on the ground but got up. Timeboxer skated back to her, but Amy ran close to the trees from the yard and threw Timeboxer the banner to her face. Timeboxer lost balance becase of the banner and fell to the ground. Timeboxer pulled off the banner and looked around for Amy. Little did she know that she was hidding inside the empty museum.

Amy looked down at her satchel, where Snowy was.

"We gotta transform, now," she ordered determinated.

Snowy floated out of the satchel and spun around in the air. Amy's earing gleamed as she brushed a bang off her left ear.

"Snowy, Paws On!" she exclaimed, flying her head up. Snowy twirled a little and entered her earing, making it gleam and a five-armed light blue snowflake appeared. She brushed both hands through her eyes, making a white and fluffy mask that only covered her eyes appear. Then she passed her hands through her head, making two ice bear ears appear on her head. She extended her left hand, making a long white sleeve appear, ending up in an ice bear paw-shapped glove with a pom pom on her wrist. She spun a little, making her suit be completely white, except for some light blue high-light on the sides of her legs, hips, torso and collarbone and a bigger pom pom on the back of her hips. As she spun, a white yo-yo with the same design of her earings appeared on her hips. She shook her head to the side and her green bow changed to a white and fluffy hairband with light blue glitter and the tips of her hair changed to white, still having a little blonde. She twirled around and did a spin before she raised her leg up with her arms and ended up with her final pose, standing up with an arm streched out and the other one on her hip. Her snowflake symbol appeared behind her.

* * *

Timeboxer decided to continue searching for Amy somewhere else. Snowflake jumped to the MoMA roof and looked at Timeboxer determinatedly. She pulled out her yo-yo and threw it at her roller-blades. Timeboxer fell to the ground. Snowflake pulled back her yo-yo to her and smirked.

"Round 1 over, Timeboxer!" Snowflake scoffed, but she didn't expect Timeboxer's next move. Timeboxer saw Venus hiding behind a tree and took advantage.

"Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please," Timeboxer pleaded fakely. Venus, not seeing something bad from her pleads, walked over to Timeboxer to help her up.

Little did she know that it was a set-up.

"No!" Snowflake exclaimed. The moment Venus got close enough, Timeboxer punched her in the gut with her left glove as she laughed evilly and Venus was frozen.

"Sweet Venus, always thinking about others before yourself," Timeboxer said, and checked the power meter on her forearm and grinned evilly. "One minute," she murmured and skated away, chasing for the rest.

"I gotta destroy her akuma before anyone disappears for good," Snowflake murmured distressed. "Where on Earth is that turtle?" she whispered anxiously. She pulled out her yo-yo and swang away. From another side of the yard, Leo was hiding behind a tree. He removed his jacket and turned to Slash hidding inside it.

"Time to transform!" he called out. "Slash, Shell Out!" he ordered, pumping his right fist, right where he had his silver ring. The ring turned green and vacuumed Slash in. Leo raised his right hand, spreading his fingers, allowing Slash to enter it and he spun. Leo raised his hand high, making a five-ridged shell appear on the ring. He brushed two fingers in front of his eyes, making them change into a watery green mask, that covered only his eyes. He brushed a hand through his hair to untidy it a little. After that, he extended his left fist, making a long watery green sleeve apear, which had an elbowpad with the ring's same design. A green light surounded him as his hand changed to a three-fingered glove. He spun a little, making his whole body be covered in a green suit with kneepads with the same design as the elbowpads and ring and had green hunterboots. He bowed, making a five-ridged shell appear on his back, also having a small metal stick tucked in the belt. He did a 360º, then front-kicked and did his final pose, which was him kneeling slightly and clentching his fists to his sides. His symbol appeared behind him.

* * *

A girl was running away from Timeboxer. She had a brown zip-up hoodie sweatshirt wearing the hood on with a jean vest over the sweatshirt, a lime green t-shirt, black ripped jeans, dark blue converses, black, long and straight untidy hair, dark blue eyes and green eye-shadow with black eye-liner. The girl tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. She tried getting up, but Timeboxer was fast enough to punch her on her back and freeze her in place as she started to fade.

"There goes Catherine," Timeboxer murmured. The power meter in her boots up-graded as the lights increased from red to orange and from orange to yellow. Snowflake landed next to Catherine. Timeboxer checked her forearm and grinned. "One and a half minutes... you won't be able to stop me the way I'm going, Snowflake!" she excalimed.

A long stick extended to her and it poked her shoulder. She turned around.

"Lemme guess, we're all playing a game of tag and you're it?" Nightblade asked as he retracted his stick and tucked it in his belt.

"Oh, heck yeah," she murmured and skated to Nightblade fastly.

"Don't let her punch you!" Snowflake called out in worry. Nightblade quickly frontflipped over Timeboxer, eluding her attacks and landed on his feet.

"Missed me, a second too late," he murmured as he streched himself.

Timeboxer steadied herself and got up angrily. She heard a beep and turned around, seeing Irma recording her with her phone. Irma started to run away, but Timeboxer laughed evilly. Irma wasn't going to get away so easily for being one of many to blame because of her destroyed watch.

She skated after Irma and punched her back, Irma freezing in place inmediately. Snowflake screamed in horror, seeing her best friend doomed. Timeboxer landed on the ground after jumping and then skated off again.

"Huh, she wastes no time, does she?" Nightblade asked reluctantly.

"And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go further back in time," Snowflake said in worry, seeing everyone freezed.

Catherine. Jewel and Melina. Irma.

"Those poor kids frozen in time are goners if we don't do something to get that akuma!" Snowflake called out anxiously.

Logan tried hiding behind a bush, but it wasn't enough to hide from Timeboxer. Right when she was about to punch Logan, Snowflake threw her yo-yo and caught Timeboxer's wrist with it. Timeboxer almost fell to the ground, but kept herself steady.

"Keep your fists to yourself," Snowflake scoffed. Timeboxer used enough strength to pull Snowflake close to her and did so, the superhero falling to the ground.

Snowflake looked up, seeing Timeboxer with an evil smirk on her face. The akuma mask appeared in Timeboxer's face as she heard Shredder's voice.

"Now it is the time, Timeboxer, bring her miraculous! The earrings!" he exclaimed. Timeboxer wasted no time and aimed a punch right to Snowflake's face. She yelped in fear. But what she felt wasn't a punch.

But a hug.

She opened her eyes, only to see Nightblade being punched by Timeboxer in his back. And he was fading.

"Nightblade, NO!" Snowflake screamed in horror. As soon as Timeboxer moved her fist from Nightblade, the power meters up-graded their lights to green, completing the meter. Timeboxer checked her meter on her forearm and gaped.

"Oh, wow, six minutes in one go? Must've been those hundreads of years turtles live," she mocked, making Snowflake growl. "Gotta go, the past is waiting," she said, but the akuma mask appeared once again.

"Timeboxer, the miraculous!" Shredder called out furiously. "Get Nightblade's ring before he disappears!" Timeboxer tried getting close to Nightblade, but Snowflake got up in signal to protect his friend.

"Come and get it," Snowflake replied. Timeboxer tried throwing a punch at Snowflake, but she grabbed her wrist and threw her off. Timeboxer got up and smirked.

"Chill out, Shredder, I got a sick plan," she said and started skating away, but also punching the air, like if she was hitting a punching bag. Snowflake growled and threw her yo-yo at Timeboxer, tying her waist.

Snowflake tried holding tightly onto Timeboxer, but she just kept skating and punching faster. Timeboxer skated all over the yard, gaining more and more speed and strength. Snowflake yelped with every bump in the way. After skating and punching faster and faster, some kind of vortex was emerging in front of Timeboxer the faster she skated.

Snowflake screamed in fear when the vortex opened and both her and Timeboxer entered through it.

* * *

Round 2 started again as Raph and Mona went back into fight. From a large balcony of the MoMA, both Timeboxer and Snowflake came from the vortex. Timeboxer landed on the ground with ease, but Snowflake tripped and fell on her face to the ground. She looked up painfully, but also confusedly.

"Wha... ? What just happened?" she muttered, but then heard her classmates' cheering. She approached the edge of the roof and saw everyone cheering for Mona in the fight. "W-We went back in time?!" she asked in disbelief.

Jewel held Mona's watch slopply.

"What do you got there? Some super old case or something like that?" Leo's eyes widened.

"Jewel, be careful, that's Mona's!" Leo called out worriedly.

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Well, if it really is Mona's, it's probally worthless," she retorted as if it wasn't important. Leo glared at her. Amy glared at Jewel as well.

"Give it back to Leo, Jewel," Amy spitted. Timeboxer frowned.

"My watch!" Timeboxer yelled. Snowflake waved her arms to call Jewel's attention.

"Jewel, put the watch down!" she screamed. Everyone turned around, seeing Timeboxer front flip in the air and land gracefully on the ground.

Jewel, ascared and confused, dropped the watch again. And it fell to the ground in pieces... again.

"Nooo!" Timeboxer yelled. Before past Mona could give past Raph the final punch, she saw everything that was happening. She stopped, gazing at what had happened to her watch. Timeboxer turned around and glared at Snowflake. "Snowflake, it's all _your_ fault this time!" she pointed angrily at Snowflake. "I need more energy, I gotta go further back in time," she muttered.

Past Mona walked over to the left over pieces of her watch as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Snowflake... it's all Snowflake's fault!" she snarled.

* * *

The slidding doors from past Shredder's lair opened, the white butterflies fluttering around as the light emerged from the window. Shredder was standing in the middle of the room.

"Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say 'double villian'?" Shredder whispered as he clentched his right fist. He extended his left palm, allowing a butterfly to land softly on it. He covered the butterfly carefully, dark magic surrounding it. Once he removed his hand, the butterfly was already a black and purple akuma. "Fly away, my devilish akuma. And join this troubled soul" he ordered. The akuma fluttered its way out of the window, making its way to find past Mona.

* * *

"Everybody, get outta here, don't let her punch you!" Snowflake exclaimed.

Everbody did as told, except for a single person: Mona.

She was kneeling in front of her watch and her eyes were tearful. She didn't notice Shredder's second akuma land on her glove and turning it black and purple. Leo was hiding behind a tree. He opened his jacket and turned to Slash.

"Time to transform," he ordered.

Snowflake was about to jump down when she heard a voice pretty similar to hers.

"Who are you?" Amy asked in awe and confusion. Snowflake grimaced as she walked to Amy.

"Um... look, I really don't have time to explain this quite right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future," she explained quickly. But Amy wasn't buying it.

She walked closer to future Snowflake and glared as she placed her hands on her hips. Amy's satchel opened, Snowy's face popping from it.

"She's right, I can feel it, she really is you," he said. "From the future!" Amy's eyes widened as she turned back to future Snowflake. She covered her mouth from gasping.

"Crazy!" she exclaimed in a muffled tone.

"Listen, I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me," Snowflake assured, but then held her shoulders. "I mean, trust... yourself?" she asked in confusion, but then remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot, dad's gonna call me- I mean, you in two minutes! He won't be happy because Mrs. Rogers is waiting for you outside the backery door!" she informed in worry.

"The cake!" Amy realized, pulling out her phone. "But I still got-"

"Time? Yeah, I thought of that myself, but Mrs. Rogers will be earlier than expected, leave now and make sure to take care of the cake, okay?" she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No worries, Snowflake can handle this single handed," she sid in confidence. Amy nodded and walked out of the balcony and into the MoMA. "How the heck do I get myself into this crazy situations?" she murmured to herself.

Mona, already transformed into Timeboxer number two, looked up, seeing her past self offering her a hand.

 **(A** / **N:** From now on, the clones are Time 1 and Time 2... :v **)**

Time 2 took Time 1's hand and got up. Nightblade jumped down behind Snowflake.

"Nightblade, I really don't have time to explain, but we've gotta capture Timeboxer's akuma, your life depends on it!" she called out worriedly.

"Which life? Turtles are practically immortal," he said playfully. Snowflake's face twitched as she turned to Nightblade.

"I'm serious, the akuma is in her boxing gloves, we gotta release it!" she exclaimed. Nightblade nodded.

Both superheroes jumped down and landed on the ground. Time 1 turned around, revealing how Time 2 was behind her, both of them ready to fight them.

"Is it just me or am I seeing double?" Nightblade asked in confusion.

"Another thing that I don't have time to explain now," she said quickly.

"The energy from these two will be enough for us to go further back in time," Time 1 said.

"I want my watch back," Time 2 followed, clentching her fists. "Let's do it!"

"Whatever you do, Night, don't let any of them punch you!" Snowflake exclaimed.

"Get their miraculouses, Timeboxer!" Shredder exclaimed through both supervillians.

Nightblade pulled ot his stick and extended it as he started fighting Time 2. She threw punches but Nightblade eluded them with his stick. Snowflake was avoiding Time 1's punches. She kicked Time 1 in the chest.

Nightblade pushed Time 2 with his stick, making her fall to the ground. She got up and charged at him, grabbing his stick, but he layed on his shell and pushed her off with both legs.

Snowflake grabbed Time 1's wrist with her yo-yo and threw her off.

"If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us," Time 1 snarled.

"Then let's stuck upon more energy first and then we destroy them," Time 2 continued.

Both Timeboxers started skating off all around the big yard. Snowflake and Nightblade didn't hesitate and started running after them. Time 1 punched a man and Time 2 a woman. Both started to fade. The faster both villians skated and punched people, the more energy they were gaining.

* * *

Amy ran to the backery, seeing Mrs. Rogers standing in front of the door and speaking to Amy's dad by the phone.

"Oh, wait, here she is," Mrs. Rogers said and hung up as Amy caught her breath.

Stanley hung up and turned to Nadia.

"It's all good," he said. Nadia smiled in relief.

Mrs. Rogers was now holding the cake in a large white box with a pink ribbon.

"Sorry... again, for making you wait," Amy apologized. Mrs. Rogers nodded in understanding and walked off with her cake. Amy closed the door and sighed in relief. Snowy floated out of her satchel.

"Mission acomplished," he said.

"You mean mission number _1_ acomplished," Amy retorted with a grin. "Time for mission number 2!" she smirked. Amy's earing gleamed as she brushed a bang off her left ear.

"Snowy, Paws On!" she exclaimed, flying her head up. Snowy twirled a little and entered her earing, making it gleam and a five-armed light blue snowflake appeared. She brushed both hands through her eyes, making a white and fluffy mask that only covered her eyes appear. Then she passed her hands through her head, making two ice bear ears appear on her head. She extended her left hand, making a long white sleeve appear, ending up in an ice bear paw-shapped glove with a pom pom on her wrist. She spun a little, making her suit be completely white, except for some light blue high-light on the sides of her legs, hips, torso and collarbone and a bigger pom pom on the back of her hips. As she spun, a white yo-yo with the same design of her earings appeared on her hips. She shook her head to the side and her green bow changed to a white and fluffy hairband with light blue glitter and the tips of her hair changed to white, still having a little blonde. She twirled around and did a spin before she raised her leg up with her arms and ended up with her final pose, standing up with an arm streched out and the other one on her hip. Her snowflake symbol appeared behind her.

* * *

Both Timeboxers kept on skating faster and faster, Snowflake and Nightblade following behind them. Time 1 stopped as the power meter in her boots gleamed green and Time 2 skated right next to her, her boots the same.

"We've got enough speed, let's go hard core on Snowflake and Nightblade," Time 1 said.

"Once we get the energy from these two," Time 2 continued.

"We'll be able to go back in time together,"

"And get our watch back,"

Time 1 and 2 charged at Snowflake and Nightblade, ready to take their energy needed to get their watch.

"Weren't we the ones chasing them?" Nightblade asked in confusion. Niether of both super villians gave signals to stop. Snowflake and Nightblade made fighting stances.

Before any of both Timeboxers could punch any of them, a white yo-yo with a light blue snowflake printed on the middle was thrown at the villians' feet, making them loose balance. Snowflake and Nightblade looked up, seeing Snowflake number _2_ up n the MoMA balcony!

"You two need a hand down there?" Snow 2 exclaimed.

 **(A** / **N:** Same case as villians :v **)**

"Thanks!" Snow 1 called out. Nightblade gaped at both of them. Two Snowflakes in the same place?! Snow 2 jumped down next to them, having Nightblade between them.

"They're insane on their boxing gloves," Snow 2 comented.

"And unstopable in the ring," Snow 1 retorted.

"What if they're _not_ on the ring?" Snow 2 asked playfully. The more both Snowflakes spoke, the more exited Nightblade was.

"Two Snowflakes?" Nightblade asked, beaming. "I'm in Heaven," he murmured with his hands interlocked. Both Snowflakes rolled their eyes.

"Change of plans: we better go back in time now, so there will be less of them," Time 1 suggested.

"I'm down with that," Time 2 answered.

"Do not fail me this time," Shredder warned inside their heads.

The two Timeboxers started skating in the opposite directions. Snowlfakes' eyes widened.

"They're planning to go back in time again," they both deduced. They pulled out their yo-yo's and threw them up. "Lucky Charm!" they exclaimed. Their yo-yo spun, making small snowflakes come out of them. The snowflakes created a white transit cone and a bike padlock with light blue snowflakes printed on them. Both female superheroes turned to eachother confused. "Any ideas?"

"While you two figure it out, I'm going to buy you two some time," Nightblade answered, for then running after the villians.

Snow 1 used her Snow Vision and thought. She spotted a sign of an ice cream stand and gasped. She turned to Snow 2.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" she asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely," Snow 2 answered.

As Timeboxers were punching the air and skating to gain speed, Nightblade aproached to a building of the MoMA. He pulled out his stick and pressed the shell-shapped button, making his stick turn into a katana.

"Cataclysm!" he exclaimed. He opened his right hand, making a black and green magic sphere form, grabbed the katana and the magic started emanating from the blade.

As soon as he did that, he stabbed the building wall with it. The walls cracked and the whole place fell to the ground. Timeboxers gasped in confusion and turned roughly. As they skated further, they saw Snow 1 standing in the middle.

"Let's freeze her on the way back," Time 1 comanded.

Little did they know that she was prepared with the bike padlock. They both prepared their boxing gloves to punch her, but Snow 1 was faster. As soon as they skated between her, she backflipped and locked their feet together with the padlock. They both freaked out. Snow 2 put the sign over the cone, right on schedule for them to skate on it.

"We're going too fast!" Time 2 called out, inches away from the improvised ramp. "We can't stop!"

Right after they both rolled on the ramp, Snow 1 started twirling her yo-yo.

"Now!" she exlcaimed, throwing her yo-yo. Snow 2 did the same as they both caught their left gloves. Both Snowflakes pulled back their yo-yos as they caught the gloves. The Timeboxers fell to the ground as the superheroes took the iron gloves and slammed them to the ground, destroying them.

The akumas started fluttering out of the destroyed gloves and the Snowflakes brought their yo-yos to their right hands.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," they declared. They passed all her five fingers on their yo-yos, making them open in five ridges, each over every arm of the snowflake. The ridges retrieved inside the yo-yos, creating a bluish light from inside. They made them swing rapidly and raised a leg. "Time to purify!" they exclaimed happily. They threw their yo-yos and caught the darkened butterflies. They pressed a button and released the butterflies. "Bye bye, little butterfly," they said with a smile. They took the items and threw them in the air. "Miraculous Snowflake!" they exclaimed.

Snow flew around the yard as every teenager frozen in places was back, the tower and the sign fixed and Mona's watch as well. Both Snowflakes fist-bumped after Snow 1 took the watch.

"Pounded," they giggled. Snow flew around them as they 'fused' back into one, the original Snowflake holding Mona's watch. Snow flew around the Timeboxers as they 'fused' and turned back into Mona. She blinked in confusion, since she didn't remember what had happened.

"Snowflake?" Mona stammered as Snowflake bent down to her.

"I think this is yours," Snowflake said as she handed back Mona's watch to her. Mona gasped sharply. Had Snowflake been able to fix it?!

"Sweet!" she cheered, "How did you fix it? Thank you!" she beamed but then frowned as she got up. "I never should've asked for someone to look after it, I should have been responsible for it. My bad,"

"Responsability isn't something to be taken lightly," Snowflake soothed. "I more than anyone should know,"

"You're more than right, I'll be more careful next time," Mona assured. "Thank you, Snowflake," she said as she started to walk away. Snowflake smiled at Mona. _'Good thing I made her learn something new'_

Nighblade stepped to her. "Too bad, I was starting to get used to have 2 Snowflakes around," he comented with a flirty tone.

"Well, now you're gonna have to get used to have _no_ Snowflakes around," she answered with the same tone as she poked his chest. "Gotta bear out before I transform back to normal," she said, pulled out her yo-yo and swung away. Nightblade groaned in frustration, but then placed his hands on his hips.

"She'll fall for me someday, it's only a matter of time," he assured himself.

* * *

"You have won me this time, Snowflake and Nightblade," Shredder murmured in anger. "But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed!" he snarled as he clentched his fists. "And I will have your miraculouses! I will be unstopable!" he yelled through-out his lair as he laughed evilly. The doors from the window shut down.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Smith entered the backery, seeing Amy sitting on the counter, reading her Physics book. She looked up and beamed.

"Oh, hi!" Amy greeted cheerfully... though her parents had un-amused faces. "Soo? Did you have a nice anniversary?" she asked playfully.

"We indeed have," her father answered, scratching his neck. "Although, it was a close call," he warned, making Amy grimace. _'Aw, shoot, I thought they forgot,'_

"Oh, yeah, he he... Mrs. Rogers," she said a little ashamed as her parents walked close her. "I'm really sorry I left you waiting,"

"Next time, please wait for the costumer at the backery and not in your room listening to your loud music," Nadia warned.

"Got it," she held up a promising hand. "I promise I won't screw up next time," she declared in determination. Stanley grinned.

"Good, 'cause mum's right," he turned to his wife and hugged her waist, "there's only 1 Amelia and we're all counting on her," he said maturely and winked at his daughter.

 _'Good thing you don't know what happened to me today,'_ she thought and giggled. She walked over to her parents and hugged them tight. Her mum was right. Only one Amelia to count on, which meant that she would have to make bigger efforts for being a good person. Both as her Amelia side... and her Snowflake side.

* * *

 **KS: Yay! Hope you liked it, remember to review! Mwah kiss! *blows kiss***


	5. Myth King

**KS: Hey! I know, I took long...** **Monthly exams.**

From Guest: Yes, 2003 Leo (Michael Sinterniklaas) is in that show. He apparently plays a character called Nathaniel who draws comics.

 **KS: *slaps forehead in shame* Gosh, I totally forgot he was Nathaniel. I knew his voice sounded familiar, but I guess I don't have that so said good memory my family brags about xD**

From BPP: LOVED IT! And I LOVE earning homework! If I'm lucky...my teachers give me more! I know...I'm a loser with no life. But I still love homework!

 **KS: Eh, potato, tomato, BPP. I sometmes do like earning homework, as long as it is a subject I'm good at xD Like Language, English or City Education. I once though I was good as Chemistry, but I wasn't xD**

From Angelxoxo8: Finally after so long I get to read another one! I love it! :3

 **KS: :3**

From Redbat132: Wicked four chapter. Not only did I read about the remaining two human version turtles, Raph and Donnie, but I manage to read about Raph going against Mona Lisa in a boxing match. Yeah, that makes so much sense. Especially when she's a villain named Time Boxer, which is a parody of Time Breaker from the miraculous series. I wonder if Raph becomes Dark Cupid with Donnie becomes Gamer. Or change it up into something cooler. As long as this Irma is not a psychotic Kraang, I'm good. Can't wait for chapter 5.

 **KS: Well, the fact about Mona being Time Boxer is because I couldn't think of a better name :v and Raph and Donnie will be akumatized, but their names, powers and abilities will be revealed in time. (You: DX) For Irma being a psychotic Kraang when akumatized... *slowly walks away***

 **Disclaimer:**

 _The turtles and the MLB characters don't belong to me; but Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Mirage, Nickelodeon, and every mark that promotes these cartoons._

 _Amelia Smith belongs to Angelxoxo8._

 _Jewel Willow Rosenberg and Mayor Marcus Carlos Rosenberg belong to BabyPinkPuppy (don't appear in this chapter)_

 _Melina Kwanson and most of the OC's belong to nina14j. (don't appear in this chapter)_

 _Logan Wilson and Cathernie Evans belong to saruina99. (don't appear in this chapter)_

 _All the other OC's belong to me. (... I guess yes (?)_

 **KS: Okay, if Idontcareiamwritting from Wattpad (which for some reason erreased her account and won't text me anymore) is reading this, greetings to her.**

* * *

As cars passed by on the streets, Irma was in front of the Smith's Backery. But she was recording herself as a reporter with her phone.

 _"Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from New York City!"_ Irma exclaimed exitedly, looking at her phone's camera. _"Yo, peeps, Irma here bringing you the one and only Snow-Blog!"_ she said, for then looking up at the sky. Just as soon as she did that, a helicopter was flying by. And not just that, but _Snowflake_ , swinging after it! But something made her loose her balance, and drop something to the ground.

It was a book.

 _"Snowflake in action! Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride!"_ Irma said in a reporter tone. She took a few steps forward to the book for then holding it in her left hand, revealing it to be a 10th grade History book. Irma gasped. _"Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a 10th grade History book! And I should know, since I got this very same book,"_ Irma replied with a smirk. _"Could our very own Snowflake be a high-school student in real life?"_ she asked in eximent.

From the other side of the screen, somebody by the name Amelia Smith, who had lost that same book when being a super hero, was watching Irma's Snow-Blog. Her eyes were wide in shock and worry. Had she really lost her book when being Snowflake, right in front of Irma?!

"Whoa!" Amy gaped in horror. "I told you from day 1, Snowy, I'm a total klutz!" Amy whined, dropping her head onto her desk in agony. Snowy floated to her, placing a comforting hand/paw on her head.

"What's done, it's done; we can't change what happened," he assured her, for then sitting on her desk. "We can only move forward. Irma must not find out who you are." Snowy comented. Amy picked up a pencil and started scribbling something in her diary. "You know how she can be with her blog, totally dedicated to Snowflake,"

"But _how_? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Snowflake thing." Amy mumbled sadly, pouting while doing so.

"You are the chosen one, Amy," Snowy said, floating up. He landed softly on her forearm, looking at her. "It'll all work out, trust me," he said. He floated to the screen where Irma's face was in a video. The blog mostly had a light blue backround with white snowlfakes in the edges, appart from white sparkles. "Everyone has a past they can learn from," he, with his tiny, little body, typed something on Amy's keyboard. The screen then changed to an exhibition of an ancient Greek sarcophagus that contained the remains of one of the most important people of the Greek History:

Minos, the king of Crete.

"This will show you why," Snowy retorted. Amy's gaze confused.

Minos' corpse stuck inside a Greek sarcophagus, wich contained the remains of Crete's king was going to help her understand her responsabilities as Snowflake?

"An exhibition at the Met?" she asked confused. "On the King Minos?" she deadpanned, for then sitting straight, looking at Snowy. "What does that gotta do with Irma and my book?"

"You must convince Irma to go there with you and make sure she brings the book," he explained. "Tell her you found out something about Snowflake,"

Amy's eyes widened in confusion. Snowflake related with Greek Mythology?

"At the museum?"

"You'll see," he said playfully. Amy rolled on her chair.

"Well... I don't know how I'm gonna convience Irma to go to a Greek exhibit, much less convience her that I'm not Snowflake!" she said worriedly. Snowy floated up to her again.

"She _will_ be interested, and so will _you_. Promise." he assured. Amy smiled softly.

 _'I highly doubt that I'll be interested in Greek Mythology'_

* * *

A public bus parked in front of the Met, Irma and Amy walking out of it.

"Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find out who this History book belongs to and BAM! I figured out Snowflake's true identity! I'm so on this one!" Irma exclaimed as the walked into the Met.

Once inside, they were walking down some stairs.

"You don't _really_ think you can figure out who Snowflake is from a textbook that _every_ high-school student owns?" Amy asked, trying to convince Irma to drop it. Irma stopped and so did Amy.

"Yup. Cause _our_ school is the _only_ school that uses that book! Ha!" she mocked, walking down the satirs. "So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in 10th grade lost her book last week!" she retorted, walking into the Greek exhibit. "There are 43 girls, not counting myself, obviously-"

"42!" Amy snapped, walking next to her. "Not counting you, or me," she said nerviously. Irma gave Amy a wary look before elbowing her in the gut playfully. Amy rubbed her stomach.

"Sure, but _somebody_ didn't bring her book in class yesterday," Irma sang playfully as they arrived the Greek exhibit.

Amy froze at the mention of her text-book. She rushed to Irma.

"I-I left it at home! Y-You know how I always forget my stuff!" she snapped. Irma leaned closer to Amy, as if trying to figure her out, frowning. Amy smiled nerviously. _'Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me'_

Irma chuckled after a second or two.

"Just messing with you, Amy," she said, walking off. "Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your History book back to class," Irma replied. Amy slapped her forehead silently for then following her.

They looked at the exhibit in awe. It mostly had marble sculptures of Greek ancient people. The whole place looked like a parthenon seen on the inside. But, at the end of the room, there it was: Minos' marble sarcophagus.

What the girls didn't notice was a person running towards them. Or rather the exhibit. It was man in his early 20's. He had light brown straight and untidy hair falling down to his neck, dark brown eyes and glasses. He wore a white cream office suit with a light grey shirt and scarf, black shoes and had some sort of amulet with a Kyanite in the middle with a golden chain around his neck.

He crashed to the girls, falling to the ground, dropping his paperwork and amulet while doing so. He gasped and reached to his amulet, holding it carefully.

"It's not broken," he mumbled. Irma and Amy got up. Amy dusted herself as Irma crossed her arms.

"Uh, hello? I'm okay too, thanks," Irma called out. The boy picked up all his paperwork and got up to face the girls.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Hey, you're in the same grade as Mona, right? I'm her older brother, Nick Calleigh," he introduced himself. "So, you're into Minos too?" he asked. Amy opened her mouth to object, but he interrupted her. "Oh, dad!" he saw his dad, beside being Mona's dad, walking up to the exhibit.

 _'Why do you ask if you don't even lemme answer?'_

"Weird..." Irma mumbled, turning to Amy. "So, again, girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Snowflake? For real?" she deadpanned, stepping close to the exhibit.

"Well..." Amy looked around, looking for an answer, until Snowy popped out from her satchel, pointing to something.

A Greek parchment on the wall.

Amy gasped softly and rushed to Irma, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, it's over there!" she pulled Irma to the parchment. But, since everything has to have a complication, here was the one:

Amy didn't know how to read Greek.

She froze in place, trying to figure out the symbols in the parchment. Irma blinked in boredom. At this step, she was going to need a pillow and a blanket so she could have a nap.

* * *

Leo was in his luxurious room, watching Irma's Snow-Blog. His computer had three screens, so he could see everything perfectly.

 _"Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride!" Irma said in a reporter tone. She took a few steps forward to the book for then holding it in her left hand, revealing it to be a 10th grade History book. Irma gasped. "Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a 10th grade History book! And I should know, since I got this very same book,"_ _Irma replied with a smirk._ _"Could our very own Snowflake be a high-school student in real life?"_ _she asked in eximent._

Leo paused the video.

"That's crazy! What are we odds that we have the same text-book?!" Leo asked 'exited', loking at Slash. Said turtle kwami was eating a sprout on Leo's desk. "Maybe we even go to the same school!"

"Don't you think you'd know her then?" Slash retorted, taking a bite of his meal. "Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?" he showed part of the leftout sprout. Leo gagged.

"For one, ladies have 10 times much better taste than that sprout," Leo replied with a smirk. "And are much better looking,"

"Suit yourself, you're missing it," Slash said, eating his meal.

"My only loss is my appetite," Leo replied in boredom, for then turning to the middle screen.

The love of his life really was closer than he thought, but... who was she?

* * *

"Come on, tell me what it is already!" Irma called out. Amy cringed, picking her ear, since she might have yelled a little too loud.

"No, no, 'cause... it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you..." she mumbled, turning to her satchel. She grabbed it and looked at Snowy. "To you or me..." Snowy gestured the parchment with his head and Amy looked at it in confusion.

"I'm telling you father, it's right there in the parchment," Nick said, walking close with his father. He pushed Amy aside. "Excuse me," he said carelessly. "There, as you know, the one with the laurel wreath is Minos, son of Lycastus," he said, gesturing to Minos in the parchment. "And there oppisite is Pasiphae, his Queen, known as the Moon Godess for some people. There are exactly 100 corpses of men doomed to the Underworld. Pasiphae died several years before him, since she was the mother of the Minotaur, cheating on her husband, leading her to encarcellation with him in Crete's Maze." he explained skeptically. Amy and Irma blinked. He was really good in Greek Mythology.

"Yeah, Nick, I know all that," Mr. Calleigh interrupted. "I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?" he adjusted his scarf. Nick took off his glasses.

"Then you also know that Minos, although he cheated many times on her, wanted to bring her back to life," Nick pointed out. "By offering the Lord of the Olympus, Zeus, a new wife, since he had taken her for himself." he walked closer to the parchment. "This scene illustrates a ritual he divised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the parchment... but I have!" he placed his glasses back on. "It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual. I'm sure of it!" he said exited. Amy leaned close to Irma.

"He kinda reminds me of someone else who _also_ has crazy ideas," she said, flatfaced, her arms folded over her chest. Irma blinked and Amy sighed in frustration. "You," she deadpanned. Irma scoffed.

"You might think my theories about Snowflake are crazy," Irma replied. "But, you watch, girl. I'll prove you wrong," she said with a smirk.

"Nick, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration of a myth," Mr. Calleigh said, slightly annoyed. "They call it a _'myth'_ for a reason," he started to walk away, but Nick stopped him.

"That's what everyone thinks, but _I_ know it's real!" he insisted. Nick wasn't going to drop all his work just because his father didn't believe in what he had said. "I can prove it!" he repeated.

"Really? And, exactly _how_ are you going to prove it?" his father asked unamused, rosing an eyebrow. Nick walked close to a small exhibition. It was a golden scepter. It looked like a golden stick with two coral snakes, noses touching.

"I just need to get my hands on Minos' scepter and recite the spell," he reached his hand to grab it, but his father stopped him.

"Are you serious?" his father asked. "Don't even think about touching that scepter. I'd loose my job and this spot." he ordered, starting to walk away. "It's a priceless historical object, not a toy," Amy and Irma glanced at eachother as they beholed the family's argument.

"Come on, dad, we have to try out the spell!" Nick insisted, trying to convience his dad. "What if Minos could find a way to bring people back to life without having to go to the Underwolrd?!"

"Listen, Nicholas, that's enough!" Mr. Calleigh growled, pointing a demanding finger at his son. "Get your head out of those parchment scrolls and focus on the real world!" he walked out of the exhibit. "This one!"

Nick's hands trembled as he dropped his paperwork sadly. He had been studying Minos' history for a long time, and it was a 50% of probabillities that he had found a way to revive people. But now his father wouldn't allow him to make a great discovery that could change everything everyone knew about Greek Mythology. Was there something wrong in that? To Nick's perspective, there wasn't. He just wanted to make his father proud of him.

But, maybe, his life weren't only parchment scrolls and the Myths of the Olympics like he had thought.

Maybe his life was... _nothing_ , but a _myth_.

* * *

The sliding doors from Shredder's lair opened as the white butterflies started fluttering around the room.

"There is nothing wrong with living out a fantasy," Shredder said to himself, smiling evilly behind his metal muzzle. "Especially when I can make it a reallity," he clentched his fist. He extended his left palm, allowing a butterfly to land softly on it. He covered it carefully, dark magic surrounding the little animal, until he discovered it as a black and purple akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma. And transform that young man," he spoke softly.

The small insect fluttered away, making its way to find Nick.

* * *

Back in the Met, Amy was still trying to figure out the parchment.

"Uh..." she was looking at the parchment fearfully. _'I don't think I can distract her any longer'_

Irma yawned in boredom. This so said Snowflake thing didn't seem so real as Amy had said. She glanced at her indigo purse, smiling confidently. Maybe she could spend some time figuring out whose book that was while Amy tried figuring out that parchment... if she could.

She was about to pull out the book, if Amy hadn't gawked at her and stopped her.

"Gah! Put that down!" she called out, for then hugging her by her neck with one arm, pulling her close to the parchment. "I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Snowflake!"

"'Bout time," Irma retorted with a smirk. "This better be Blog worthy," she said, Amy smiling nerviously.

 _'Well, I didn't find a thing, but at least I bought some time'_

* * *

Nick walked out of the Met for then sitting in the marble stairs. He took off his glasses, wiping his eyes, not noticing the akuma fluttering towards him. The akuma entered his amulet with the Kyanite, turning it black and purple. Nick looked up, red faced in anger, akuma mask on his face.

"Myth King, I am the Shredder. I have endowed you with a magical power of the ancient Greek gods. You must do me a fovour in return for this gift," he said.

"My beautiful Pasiphae will come back to life," he said, getting up as dark magic started surrounding him.

* * *

Amy was still looking in the parchment for something Snowflake related. _'I told Snowy that this wouldn't work... ugh, why didn't I agree to go to the Greek Language Club?'_

"This thing is making my eyes hurt," Irma mumbled, trying to take out the book from her purse. But Amy stopped her once more.

"B-But look closely. It _is_ in there," she said, trying to sound convincing.

Not even a second passed when someone blew a whistle. The girls turned around, seeing Nick's new form as Myth King. He had an ancient armor that resembled the Troy warriors with a matching helmet, forearm and calf iron protectors, large and imposing muscles and sandals. Underneath his helmet, only a pair of red glowing eyes could be seen, the rest of his face only in darkness. One of the Met guards ran towards him and stopped, blowing the whistle again.

"Hey, you!" he called out. Under his helmet, Myth King smirked.

"Chronos, give me time!" he exclaimed, stretching his arms. His helmet changed to the faced of the Titan, Chronos. He brought his hands together, making a golden, glowing sphere on his hands. As soon as the guard ran towards him, he threw it at him, trapping him in some sort of bubble. That bubble made him slow down.

Soon enough, he started throwing those time bubbles to everyone, trapping them. Amy noticed just in time when a bubble was thrown at them.

"Get down!" Amy yelled, pulling Irma down, hiding behind the scepter exhibit. In said act, Irma accidentally dropped the book. She peeked and smirked, pulling out her phone. That scandall was going to be in the Snow Blog for sure. Amy noticed and her eyes widened. "Irma, hide!" she called out, the 'rocker-styled' girl ingoring her.

Irma ran and hid next to an exibit with some historical jewelery. She aimed her phone camera to Myth King, as he lifted the bubbled like nothing.

"Get out of here, now!" he exclaimed, throwing the bubble prisions away. Myth King started walking towards the exhibit of the scepter. Amy crawled behind the scepter exhibit, then behind another one and to a hall where no one could see her.

She bent down and opened her satchel.

"Gotta trasnform," she said. Snowy floated out of the satchel and spun around in the air. Amy's earing gleamed as she brushed a bang off her left ear. "Snowy, Paws On!" she exclaimed, flying her head up. Snowy twirled a little and entered her earing, making it gleam and a five-armed light blue snowflake appeared. A blue light surrounded her as she brushed a hand through her eyes, making a white and fluffy mask that only covered her eyes appear. Then she passed her hands through her head, making two ice bear ears appear on her head. She extended her left hand, making a long white sleeve appear, ending up in an ice bear paw-shapped glove with a pom pom on her wrist. She spun a little, making her suit be completely white, except for some light blue high-light on the sides of her legs, hips, torso and collarbone and a bigger pom pom on the back of her hips. As she spun, a white yo-yo with the same design of her earings appeared on her hips. She shook her head to the side and her green bow changed to a white and fluffy hairband with light blue glitter and the tips of her hair changed to white, still having a little blonde. She twirled around and did a spin before she raised her leg up with her arms and ended up with her final pose, standing up with an arm streched out and the other one on her hip. Her snowflake symbol appeared behind her.

* * *

Irma crawled behing an exhibit as she recorded everthing with her phone.

"OMG, coming to you live, Snow-Blog viewers," she murmured. Myth King lifted the scepter in the air for then grabbing it in his hand, his face changing back to the original. "I'm at the scene, even before Snowflake or Nightblade! This is insane!"

From the other side of the screen, Leo was watching terrified the scene that was occuring in the Met. Slash floated to him, Leo's chin on the ground in shock.

"Wow, I love the face changes," Slash comented, making Leo turn to him. "You could use that one," he cackled. Leo narrowed his eyes and got up from his desktop.

"Gotta transform," he said. "Slash, Shell Out!" he ordered, pumping his right fist, right where he had his silver ring. The ring turned green and vacuumed Slash in. Leo raised his right hand, spreading his fingers, allowing Slash to enter it and he spun. Leo raised his hand high, making a five-ridged shell appear on the ring. He brushed two fingers in front of his eyes, making them change into a watery green mask, that covered only his eyes. He brushed a hand through his hair to ruffle it a little. After that, he extended his left fist, making a long watery green sleeve apear, which had an elbowpad with the ring's same design. A green light surounded him as his hand changed to a three-fingered glove. He spun a little, making his whole body be covered in a green suit with kneepads with the same design as the elbowpads and ring and had green hunterboots. He bowed, making a five-ridged shell appear on his back, also having a small metal stick tucked in the belt. He did a 360º, then front-kicked and did his final pose, which was him kneeling slightly and clentching his fists to his sides. His symbol appeared behind him.

* * *

Myth King, using his mind powers, rolled up the parchment on the wall and brought it to him. The cage bars from the exhibit were about to close before Snowflake leaped underneath them and stood tall before him.

"You do know that's considered stealing, right?" she asked playfully. Myth King turned around as Snowflake played with her yo-yo like if it was a regular toy.

"Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me," he answered. Snowflake brought her yo-yo to her hand.

"Maybe if you were the _real_ King. Which you're not!" she said, striking an attack pose. Irma peeked from her hiding spot as she recorded with her phone.

"Look at Snowflake go," Irma said in a reporter tone. "If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up," she squealed silently. Snowflake's eyes widened as she signaled Irma to hide, but she took that wave differently. "Snowflake waved at me! No way!" Snowflake sighed in slight frustration.

 _'Gosh, hope this won't last long'_

Snowflake threw her yo-yo at Myth King, but he caught it with one hand. Then pulled the string, spinning it around for then throwing Snowflake to a wall. She crashed to a wall roughly and slid down to the floor.

"Ares, give me your strength!" he exclaimed as his face changed to a helmet with a red high crest, deadlier and golden. He grabbed two bars of the doors and forced them open to the sides. Although he didn't see Nightblade standing in front.

"How nice of you to hold the door open for me," he comented, resting his katana on his shoulder. He leaped to Myth King, attacking him with his katana. Though he grabbed his face with one hand.

Nightblade started kicking to get off, but Myth King threw him to Minos' open sarcophagus, trapping him in it. The sarcophagus fell to the ground, Nightblade inside complaining in pain.

"Enjoy your coffin," Myth King said, walking off to the made up exit. Irma crawled to a column and recorded again with her phone to where Snowflake was trying to free Nightblade from an un-wished sentence to an old grave of a king.

"This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!" she whispered, unacknwoledged of Myth King stepping to her. Irma gasped as he looked at her. "Hi, uh-"

"Your face," he said, holding her chin with one hand. He kneeled down to her. "Fate has placed you on my path," he grabbed her by her waist and placed her on her shoulder. "Come with me," Irma started dangling her legs in annoyance.

"Hey, get your hands off me! I can walk myself!" she complained, but waved cooly when Snowflake turned to her, mouth as wide as an 'O'.

"Seriously?" she whispered, facepalming. She pulled the door of the sarcophagus open and fell to the ground. Nightblade got up and took a deep breath.

"Let her go!" Snowflake exclaimed, twirling her yo-yo.

"Hiding behind an innocent bystander?" Nightblade asked sarcastically. "You're weak, Myth King!"

"But _way_ more powerful than you are," he said, forcing the bars closed again. Both superheroes tucked their weapons to their sheaths and tried forcing the bars like Myth King had done. He started to walk away with Irma on his shulder.

"And, don't forget, all the latest behind the scenes are on my blog!" Irma called out and winked.

 _'She couldn't be any nosier, could she?'_

"That Irma is one brave girl," Nightblade pointed out.

"If by 'brave' you mean bossy, feisty and bold," she listed with her fingers, "yup, that's her," she said smiling, but then narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Nightblade, get us outta here," she ordered.

He pulled out his stick, pressed a shell-shapped button and a katana blade got out of the handle.

"Cataclysm!" he exclaimed. He opened his right hand, making a black and green magic sphere form, grabbed the katana and the magic started emanating from the blade. He slashed the bars and they started getting rusty. Then they snapped and fell to the ground broken. Both superheroes ran out of the exhibit and to the hall but only saw the entrance. "How are we gonna find him?" he asked. Snowflake pulled out her yo-yo, a small screen between both halfs of it.

"Irma's got a live-stream on her blog," she said, showing Irma on live in the Snow-Blog.

 _"Hi, everyone, Irma here, live-blogging for the terrifying villian,"_ she said 'exitedly. _"Huge scoop to come. Stay tuned!"_

Nightblade's ring beeped as a shell ridge disappeared from his ring.

"Uh, you go ahead, I'll join you as soon as my miraculous is charged up again," he said. Snowflake placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hurry up," she said, placing both hands. "It's gonna take both of us to defeat him," she ran out of the Greek section and Nightblade ran to the art section.

* * *

Myth King stepped outside the Met, everyone watching him in fear and/or awe. He dropped Irma and she fell on her rump.

"Hey," she complained, rubbing her thigh.

"Onto the next phase," he murmured. "Hades, bring me mummies!" he exclaimed, his helmet changing to a black one with only two holes for his eyes, red smoke disipating from them. He started throwing red rays to people, them instantly turning into mummies.

As every person turned to a mummy, he/she started joining to Myth King. Irma trembled in fear.

"Soon, we'll be together again, my Pasiphae, my long-lost love" Myth King said to himself, stretching out his arms in victory. He had his regular helmet back.

"This is gonna be one major scoop," Irma said, grabbing her phone and pressing for 'camera'. She poked Myth King's shoulder and he turned to her.

"Um, excuse me, Myth King, but, uh... what exactly is going on here?" she asked, recording the mummies circling them.

"I am going to carry out the sacred spell to bring Pasiphae back," he answered, his hands behind his back.

"Ah, mhmm, gotcha," she said. If she understood or not, that was still a mystery. "You're talking about the spell in the parchment, right?"

"Correct," he affirmed. "The 100 mummies from the Underworld are the offering,"

"Offering? What offering?" she asked, rosing an eyebrow.

"To persuade the God of the Gods and the Thunder, Zeus, to bring me back my sweet Queen," he answered, completely focused on the answer. "I must give him something in return," he said, turning to face Irma. "A pure soul," Irma waved a dismisive hand.

"Dude... that's hard to come by," she said, grinning.

"But I've already found her," he said, Irma's eyes widening. Had he said 'her'?

He held her chin with a hand. "You look so much like her," he turned her chin to face the rolled down parchment, where a girl was being sacrificed. She had short hair, _Irma's_ length, curly, a white Greek tunic, a laurel wreath and _glasses._ She was Irma's living image of the Greek Mythology!

"Say what?" Irma said in an almost squeaky scared voice.

* * *

Snowflake looked at how Myth King laughed evilly from her yo-yo.

"Hold on, Irma, I'm on my way," she said to herself, but she didn't notice something:

Myth King's time bubble prisions.

"Oh, no. I ran into one of those time bubbles!" she slammed her fist to the bubble, but from outside it, she was moving really, _really_ , slowly. "I've got to get out of here... !" it could be heard she was speaking slowly, like in slow-mo.

"Snowflake!" Irma said from her phone. Snowflake turned to her yo-yo. "This is Irma, I just found out _I'm_ the sacrificial offering to the Thunder God! Please hurry!" she exclaimed.

"Hold on, Irma!" she said, but outside the bubble, she sounded like a snail. "I'm nearly there... !"

* * *

"You really think this Mumbo Jumbo with the Death and mummy stuff is gonna work?" Slash asked for then burping. Leo's face twitched in disgust and turned to Slash, who was in a bank of the art exhibit.

"You have no respect, you know that?" he deadpanned. He got up. "Your batteries are charged up enough. Slash, Shell Out!" he ordered, pumping his right fist, right where he had his silver ring. The ring turned green and vacuumed Slash in. Leo raised his right hand, spreading his fingers, allowing Slash to enter it and he spun. Leo raised his hand high, making a five-ridged shell appear on the ring. He brushed two fingers in front of his eyes, making them change into a watery green mask, that covered only his eyes. He brushed a hand through his hair to ruffle it a little. After that, he extended his left fist, making a long watery green sleeve apear, which had an elbowpad with the ring's same design. A green light surounded him as his hand changed to a three-fingered glove. He spun a little, making his whole body be covered in a green suit with kneepads with the same design as the elbowpads and ring and had green hunterboots. He bowed, making a five-ridged shell appear on his back, also having a small metal stick tucked in the belt. He did a 360º, then front-kicked and did his final pose, which was him kneeling slightly and clentching his fists to his sides. His symbol appeared behind him.

* * *

Nightblade ran to where he found Snowflake trapped in the bubble prision. He pulled out his katana, slashed the bubble and it bursted. Snowflake fell, but Nightblade caught her in his arms just in time.

"Thanks for waiting around for me," he said, smirking. Snowflake smiled in a flirty way.

"No problem," she said with a spoilt little girl tone. She started to run to the stairs, Nightblade following. "We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!"

They both peeked from the windows of the Met, seeing the mummies. But they couldn't see Irma _or_ Myth King.

"I can't see her _or_ Myth King," Snowflake said in a whisper. They both climbed to the roof of the Met, where they had a better look. They saw mummies circling Myth King, who was holding Irma's arm and she was trying to get free, her phone in her mouth.

"There they are!" Nightblade said, pointing at them.

Irma suddenly saw something in the parchment, which was levitating in circles. It was the picture of a girl with a white short tunic, a laurel wreath that shapped bear ears, a mask on her eyes and was spinning a yo-yo.

Hold on a second! Was she... _Snowflake_?!

"Hold up!" Irma said after getting her phone off her mouth. "Who's that godess girl with the bear ears on your parchment?" she turned his chin and he noticed her.

"That is Snowflake, my sworn enemy," he said, grumbling. "My nemesis may have kept me from carrying up my ritual 4000 years before..." he said, rolling up the parchment and clentching it on his hand. "But she will not stop Pasiphae from coming back to me this time!" he snarled, making the parchment rip off.

"D-Did you just say... Snowflake _4000_ years ago?!" she exclaimed.

"Everyone _does_ have a past they can learn from, don't they?" she said, her eyes wide, looking at her yo-yo. Did that mean Snowy was 4000 years old?!

"Well, you don't look a day over 2500," Nightblade said, chuckling. _'Oh, yeah, turtle boy?'_

"Now you know why I am _so_ much wiser than you," she said with pride. Nightblade pouted. _'Gotcha'_

* * *

Myth King started making the scepter lift in the air as it gleamed gold.

"Oh, sacred Zeus, God of the Gods and the Thunder, I, Myth King, offer to you the pure soul," he said, letting go of Irma. Three mummies approached her and held her in the air, "this sacrifice... for the return of Pasiphae,"

The scepter made a white light ray shoot up to the sky, creating the Gate to the Olympus.

"I vow to you and present this gift with my mummies in company. We pray to you the safe return of Queen Pasiphae! Awaken, Pasiphae! Awaken, Pasiphae!" the mummies were cheering like Myth King, though they sounded a little bit more like zombies.

 _"SNOWFLAKE!"_ Irma called out ascared. Both heroes hid behind the marble sculptures of the Met.

"We've gotta save her _before_ he completes the ritual," Snowflake murmured. "Or Irma will be gone forever!"

"What should we do?" he asked softly. Snowflake got up.

"Hold back the mummies while I take on Myth King," she started to walk away, but Nightblade stopped her.

"Why do _I_ have to deal with the mummies while _you_ get to slip calmly round back?" he deadpanned. Snowflake stepped to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Because _I'm_ the only one who can capture his akuma," she explained calmly. "And because you're the bravest one out of both of us," she said, winking. If she was lying or not, that was also a mystery. She pulled out her yo-yo and swung down to the sacrifice place.

"I know you don't really think that, but I pretend you do," he murmured, folding his arms on his chest.

* * *

The three mummies that were carrying Irma were getting closer and closer to the Gate to the Olympus. As the mummies were chanting 'Awaken, Pasiphae', they were raising their fists in a cheering way.

"Hey, there, you bunch of toilet paper rolls!" Nightblade exclaimed, standing on a light post. "What do you say if we wrap this up?" he said mockingly.

"Nightblade!" Irma said relieved.

"Get him!" Myth King exclaimed, pointing a demanding finger at Nightblade. The mummies went after him, but he leaped to another post.

"Is that _really_ as fast as you can go?" he asked sarcastically. He started leaping to every up-coming post as the mummies chased after him, 'zombie-slow-mo'.

"Wait..." Myth King mumbled, realizing something. Without his mummies protecting his offering, he was an easy flank. "This looks... like a trap!" he exclaimed, turning around. He saw Snowflake standing on the Met's roof, a hand on her hip. She threw her yo-yo to a balcony of a front building and it snared to it. She swung to Irma and caught her, her holding onto Snowflake tightly. "Hermes, give me your wings!" he exclaimed, his helmet changing to one that was only over his head, two angel wings at the sides. Also had Hermes' characteristic winged sandals.

Snowflake landed on a roof of a building safely and, as soon as she let go of Irma, she took her phone and started recording herself with it, camera on 'selfie' mode.

"Peeps, you've just witnesed another insane feed from Snowflake!" she said and changed the lens of the back of the phone, so she could record Snowflake. "Thanks for saving my butt!" Snowflake awkwardly held her hand in surrender.

"Uh, you're welcome... I guess," she looked at where the ritual was occuring. "But it's not over yet, not until-"

"Not until Snowflake destroys the amulet which contains the akuma," Irma said as in a telepathy art. "And turns everything back to normal," she said, smirking. Snowflake blinked.

"How do you... ?"

"Hey, I pay attention," she said, slightly offended. Snowflake gasped.

"The amulet! Good eye!" behind her, Myth King, using sandals with wings, appeared behing her, flying.

The girls gasped as he impulsed himself towards Snoflake and grabbed her. He then threw her off the building, her screaming. She thought fast and threw her yo-yo, holding onto a balcony, just an inch away from the ground. Just then, her yo-yo let go of its hold and she fell to the ground.

"Way to go, Snowflake!" Irma exclaimed, recording her idol. Myth King landed gracefully behind her and she turned around. She smiled nerviously as Myth King took her phone and threw it away. "No!" she exclaimed, but Snowflake caught it just in time. She turned her head to face Myth King, flying and holding Irma with one arm, her dangling her legs.

"You're not going to win this time, Snowflake!"

"Snowflake, help me!" Irma called out.

"Destroy that bear!" Myth King ordered.

Snowflake frowned as the mummies were approaching her. Myth King fluttered to the Gate to the Olympus and left Irma on top of the ray to the portal, pushing her to the Gate.

Nightblade has his katana out, ready for battle. Soon enough, a bunch of mummies were carrying a _car_ with their bare hands to crash it to him!

"What the?" he mumbled. Before they even got the chance to throw the car on top of him, Snowflake threw her yo-yo and tied it to his ankle. She pulled him and the mummies threw the car to the ground. Nightblade fell on his shell as Snowflake brought her yo-yo to her.

"Nightblade, this way!" she called out, running.

He followed her soon enough. The mummies noticed the empty ground, no cracked shell and went after the superheroes. Snowflake ran into an open bus and Nightblade slid underneath it. The mummies followed her, entering it. She quickly got out, closing the back door. Nightblade used his stick to flip the bus, so the doors would be on the floor. Nightblade leaped over the bus and landed gracefully.

"We have to save Irma before she reaches the Gate to the Olympus," she said. They both started to run towards Myth King.

"You will not stop me from bringing Pasiphae back. I'll finish you off!" he snarled. "Hades, bring me mummies!" he exclaimed, stretching out his arms. His helmet changed to Hades' again. He started shooting rays from his eyes, trying to turn Snowflake or Nightblade into mummies, but they dodged every shot.

Snowflake threw her yo-yo at Myth King and snared him. Nightblade slid down her yo-yo string and ran towards the Gate to the Olympus.

"Hermes, bring me your wings!" Myth King changed back to Hermes' looks and started flying around like a fly, trying to get Snowflake off. Snowflake screamed with every movement he made, trying to get her off. Nightblade turned to the scene, seeing the persecution. Snowflake grabbed the chaing of Myth King's amulet and threw it to the ground, almost reaching the sky. She dropped it.

"Nightblade, the amulet! That's where the akuma is!" she yelled. Nightblade leaped for the amulet, Snowflake falling down. She spun her yo-yo to gain ballance and landed gracefully on the ground. The amulet fell intact to the ground, but when they were about to grab it, Myth King landed in front of it.

"Ares, give me your strength!" he yelled, his helmet changing to Ares'. He clapped his hands once, creating a wave of sound that forced the duet of superheroes off. The mummies started surrounding them. Myth King took his amulet and started to walk away. "It's over,"

As the boosted Irma up to the Gate, she trembled.

"Snowflake, save me!" she pleaded. Snowflake narrowed her eyes. _'Okay, I'm done'_

"Oh, Zeus, God of the Gods and the Thunder, accept this humble offering and return the Queen to me!" Myth King said for the spell, stretching his arms. His amulet was in his left hand.

Snowflake pulled out her yo-yo and threw it up.

"Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed. Her yo-yo spun, making small snowflakes come out of it. The snowflakes created a Snowflake outfit, with the respective colours of her own suit. "A... a Snowflake outfit?" she asked confused. Nightblade rested his right elbow on his left arm in a smug position.

" _That_ is our last hope?" he asked unamused, pointing to the object. Snowflake used her Snow Vision and spotted something:

The outfit's earrings.

Snowflake stepped among the mummies.

"This offering isn't good enough for Pasiphae!" she mocked.

"Hey, thanks a lot!" Irma exclaimed angry, folding her arms over her chest.

"Too late, Snowflake, the ritual has begun!"

"Set Irma free and sacrifice _me_ instead!" Snowflake tempted. "Wouldn't _that_ be the sweetest revenge? 4000 years later. After all, _I'm_ the one who kept Pasiphae away from you all these years," Myth King turned his head twards her.

"It's true you would make a much more precious offering than this mortal," he said, offering his hand. _'Ha, fell right into my trap'_ Snowflake took his hand.

"Hermes, give me your wings," he ordered, his helmet changing to Hermes'. His sandals' wings started fluttering towards the ray that boosted Irma.

"Seriously?" Irma deadpanned. He grabbed her and dropped her a few feet away from the ground. She fell on her rump harshly. "Ow," she mumbled, rubbing her rump. "Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material," she said and crossed her arms with a pout.

Myth King placed Snowflake in Irma's place. Soon enough, Shredder started speaking inside his head.

"Take her miraculous. The earrings," he ordered. Snowflake saddened her face and signaled taking off her earrings.

"You win, Myth King," she said, holding out her hand, opening to reveal nothing! In just a blink, she snatched his amulet from him. Snowflake held the earrings in her right hand. "You want my miraculous? Go get it!" she threw them away.

"Get them!" Shredder ordered.

Myth King obeyed and soared down to the earrings. As soon as they touched the ground, he caught them in his hands, noticing that they were...

"Huh? A toy?" he turned to Snowflake angrily. "You tricked me!" Snowflake punched the amulet and it broke, the akuma fluttering out.

The ray that boosted Snowflake extingwished as she landed gracefully on the ground. Snowflake brought her yo-yo to her right hand.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," she declared. She passed all her five fingers on her yo-yo, making it open in five ridges, each over every arm of the sowflake. The ridges retrieved inside the yo-yo, creating a bluish light from inside. She made is swing rapidly and raised a leg. "Time to purify!" she exclaimed happily. She threw her yo-yo and caught the darkened butterfly. She pressed a button and released the butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly," she said with a smile. She took the outfit and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Snowflake!" she exclaimed. Snow flew around the place as it cleared everything. Cleaned the sky from the white clouds of the Gate, people once mummified were back themselves, the people in the bus were released and dark magic disipated away from Myth King as he turned back to Nick.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked confused, standing on his knees.

Irma dusted herself as Snowflake jumped down to her. She gave her back her phone.

"Thank you, Snowflake!" she exclaimed gratefully, but a doubt came to her head. "But, uh, I gotta ask... how old are you exactly?" she asked, making Snowflake freeze in place. _'Of course after all this she would ask that'_

"M-Much older than a high-school student, that's for sure," she said. She pulled out her yo-yo and swung away. Nightblade rubbed his neck smugly.

"Don't you wanna know how old _I_ am?" he asked with his flirty tone.

"In a sec, looks like I'm gonna be able to tell for myself," she said, glancing at his ring. Nightblade took a glimpse of his ring, only his middle ridge left! He gawked in fear and ran away awkwardly, making Irma laugh.

* * *

Irma walked back into the Met, looking for Amy. Just then, said brunette rushed to her. They both held hands.

"Where have you been?" Irma asked worried.

"You won't believe this!" Amy exclaimed. "I was mummified!" she dramatized, though she was smirking to her inside. Irma crossed her arms confidently.

"Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Pasiphae," Irma comented. Amy covered her mouth with both hands. "Creepy,"

"What? You were almost... sacrificed?" Amy asked ascared. _'I know what happened, I'm the one who saved you'_

"If it hadn't been for you, I'd never have found out that Snowflake is, at least, 4000 years old!" Irma squealed.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Amy asked, walking to the exit of the exhibit. She couldn't help but smirking when she saw Irma reaching for her purse on the floor. Said girl stepped to her once she grabbed her purse.

"I still don't get it, though," Irma said after a while.

"Hm?"

"What was Snowflake doing with a 10th grade History book?" Irma asked, reaching for something inside her purse.

"Uh, she... s-she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 40 centuries," Amy answered nerviously.

"You're probably right," Irma answered. "It's tough staying in the loop," she dived her hand deeper into her purse, but she couldn't find it. "Hold on a second, where'd Snowflake's text-book go?! It's gone!" Irma called out worriedly. Amy giggled to herself.

Wonder who had taken that book?

* * *

"You might have gotten away this time," Shredder said to himself. "But I assure you, Snowflake, someday, wherever you are, I _will_ have your miraculous! And you will be _nothing_! Nothing at all!" he snarled as the sliding doors from his lair closed.

* * *

During the night, Amy was in her bed, reading her now recovered book.

"I don't get it," Amy said to Snowy. "I know I'm not 4000 years old, so... who exactly was that Snowflake in the parchment?" she asked softly. Snowy was sitting on top of her book.

"Kwami's like me and superheroes like you have always existed," Snowy answered with a smile.

"So... that wasn't you on the parchment either?" she asked, pointing to a small photo of the Met's parchment. Snowy was in it.

"What do _you_ think?" he asked plafully. Amy smiled gently, stroking his little head with her finger.

"You don't really look 4000 years old to me," she responded, Snowy giggling at her touch.

"Nope. Actually, I'm older than that. I'm the kwami who's watched every single Snowflake since the very beggining," he said enthusiastic. Amy smiled, but then it vanished. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"... You must have known much less klutzy Snowflakes than me... right?" she asked sadly. Snowy floated up to her.

"Amy, every Snowflake is different," he said.

"Yeah... that's what I thought," she drooped.

"Amelia, you _are_ different," he said, holding her cheeks softly, "but different as in surprising, unpredictable, endearing... and very talented," he replied with a smile. "You learn fast,"

"Really?"

"Yes," he said. Amy held him with both hands and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Now, you better get to sleep. You got a History test tomorrow," he reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Good thing it's in Greek Mythology," she said with a giggle.

Maybe that simple 'yes' or all the definitions he had said to her had made her understand. She was Snowflake. She was a hero. Just like Snowy had said. Maybe a parchement wasn't nessecary to know that. But, now, she had a past to learn from. She understood everything.

Or, maybe... there was much more of her to be discovered. So much of Snowflake to know.

Good thing she had listened to her loyal ice bear kwami.

* * *

 **KS: Okay, fellas, you know the drill. Tell me in the reviews what you think and mwah-kiss! *blows kiss***


	6. Mr Crow

**KS: Hey! I know, I'm taking too long to update :v my school sucks sometimes...**

From BPP: Loved it x1000000! Great job! And Amy's such a clutz. She really needs to be more careful. *giggles* Looking forward to the next one! Toodles!

 **KS: Yeah, Amy's kinda klutzy when it comes to love xD**

From Redbat132: *Applauding* Bravo! Loved the chapter. You did great. I can't wait to see what happens next. And why did you slowly walk away when I asked about Irma being part Kraang? Is there something you're not telling me? *Gasping in horror or shock* Are you saying that Irma is going to become Kraang Subprime when akumatized?! Are you serious?!

 **KS: *hides behind a wall* Next chapter comes to prove that... I won't tell you, because I'm evil! *smiles and laughs like a retard***

From MPN: I'm not sure if all this Greek mythology is correct... you should ask Amarylis. She's a big fan of Rick Riordan,writer of several Greek Myth books. Snow-Blog? Is his the best you've got? Sorry, that was rude of me, although I think that SnowSite would be better than Snow-Blog. I think it's called LadyBlog since Ladybug. And SnowSite isn't really related to Snowflake, but it's the best I've got. Actually, come to think of it, could be better, or maybe Snowflake 101, or maybe 123Snows, or maybe 100Snowflakes. I dunno. You should ask Mikey about that, I'm not really good at naming stuff. As in, all my OCs names come from a particular site. But anyway, great chapter, although I was a little underwhelmed by the last one, I can't wait to see what you've got in store for Snowflake and Nightblade's version of Lady Wifi. That's like one of the best episodes! I actually found out that Thomas Astruc was able to write and animate 26 episodes of Miraculous Ladybug in just three months, probably the same time as Leo's coma. Ah well, I'm going on and on again. I've got homework to do. I mean, seriously, what school gives you a stack of homework and a project for every subject on the first few weeks? Mine does. And who gives him/herself a harder time when he/she already has a difficulty with school? I do. Meet Miracle Willson, the girl who likes to keep things simple but decides to make them complicated. Come to think of it, this is the longest review I've ever written for anyone. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing since I'm too lazy to look back, but great job! And I hope that you forgive me for any typos.

Love ya, Mira️

 **KS: Well, I consider myself good in Greek Mythology too. I know this isn't what happened exactly in the real myths, but it was as accurate as I could do it. As for Snow-Blog... lack of inspiration. I don't know if I'll use those suggestions or not, but thanks for the advice anyway. I'm worse than you in English, so I dunno if there are any typos. *shrugs***

From The-Lithe-And-Lethal: Oh my gosh this story is amazing! Will Amy ever realize that Leo is Nightblade? Will Leo ever find out that Amy is the love of his life? C'mon you're killin' me here *high-pitched whining*

 **KS: *picks ear painfully* As chapters go on, you'll find out. I'm glad you liked the story :)**

From Random: Can you plz tell us who would be the voice of the OC's, Melina, Amy, Jewel, and Zach? Plz?

 **KS: Well, for Melina it would be Miranda Cosgrove. For Amy, Tara Strong. For Jewel it would be China Anne McClain and... by Zack, you mean Zack from my Happy Mother's Day, Tang Shen one shot story?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _The turtles and the MLB characters don't belong to me; but Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Mirage, Nickelodeon, Zagtoons and every mark that promotes these cartoons._

 _Amelia Smith belongs to Angelxoxo8_

 _Jewel Willow Rosenberg and Mayor Marcus Carlos Rosenberg belong to BabyPinkPuppy_

 _Melina Kwanson and most of the OCs belong to nina14j_

 _Logan Wilson and Catherine Evans belong to saruina99_

 _All of the other OCs belong to me_

* * *

In Rosevelt High, in Amy's class, Principal Jefferson was giving an important announcement to the class. He was an elderly man, around his late 50's, wearing black office pants and coat, a light blue shirt and dark blue tie. He had a thick grey beard and grey hair, which was starting to grow bald on the top of his head, thick eyebrows and brown eyes.

Next to him was the teacher, Miss Gwen Brooks. A woman with beach blonde wavy hair with a few bangs falling off, her hair slightly falling down her shoulders, lagoon blue eyes with a few green speckles, pale skin, and soft pink lips. She wore a dark blue shirt with dark purple lapels under a light blue coat, a dark purple skirt falling down her knees and black leather boots with black stocking.

"You only have one day to work on your fashion piece," Principal Jefferson announced to the class. "And it must be your own design. In 10 hours, your finished presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer, Oroku Saki," he moved away as Miss Brooks pressed a button in a remote to a monitor on the ceiling, showing a photo of Mr. Oroku, smiling enigmatically. "The father of our very own student, Oroku Leonardo," he gestured to Leo, who smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head while blushing faintly. All the other students gaped in amusement. Mikey elbowed Leo playfully. "In fact, Leonardo will model the winning design in his next photoshoot,"

Amy gasped softly as Irma elbowed her playfully in her arm. If she won, Leo would use her own fashion piece for his next photoshoot! It was a lifetime chance!

"And now, to announce this year's theme: Fedora hats!" the teacher changed the image for a grey Fedora hat.

All the sudents' gazes changed to confusion. The requested Fedora hats this year for the fashion project? Amy turned to Irma confusedly.

"Fedora hats?" she whispered. She looked back in front, seeing Jewel in the front seat with Melina next to her, who showed Amy a thumbs-down, smiling smugly.

"Aw, yeah!" Mikey said, pumping his fist. Everyone turned to him as he adjusted his green plaid Fedora hat. "I don't have to do the job," he said proudly. Everyone groaned. Amy facepalmed as Leo rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later after class, during the break, Amy was pacing in front of a banch, flipping the pages of her pink sketchpad with two printed roses.

"Fedora hat... Fedora hat... Fedora hat... Fedora hat!" Amy yelled in agony. "I don't have any Fedora hat designs!" she stopped pacing and turned to Irma, who was on the banch. "I have top hats, caps, even two horn hats!" she gestured two horns on her head, making Irma chuckle to herself. "Need a beret? I'm your girl. Sombrero? No problemo! But, a Fedora?!" she looked back at her sketchpad.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Irma asked her.

"No! Because, you know what?" a chalkboard background appeared behind her. "It won't even mater, 'cause I'll probably make a total klutz of myself at the event; most likely trip over my stupid Fedora and colalpse on Mr. Oroku!" she held her head fearfully. "Giving him a terrible concussion and Leo will hate me!" a red chalk heart appeared behind her as it broke in two. She held her face in agony. "I'll never be a world known fashion designer, my life is over!" she dropped to the ground, falling on her knees and flopped her head on Irma's knees, who was sitting on the banch. Irma grinned as she grabbed Amy by her arms, making her look at her.

"All over because of a Fedora hat?" Irma asked slyly. "Lemme see your sketchpad, girl," Amy handed her her sketchpad as Irma flipped the pages. "There must be something useful here," she said. Amy sat next to her, hugging her right leg.

"Forget it, I'm a disaster and I'll probably mess everything up," Amy drooped, now hugging both of her legs.

"Wow, Irma," said a male voice close to the girls, making Amy yelp and jump off the banch. "Those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you were so talented," he complimented. Irma cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Thanks, Leo, but I can't take the credit," Irma gestured to Amy, kneeling at the edge of the banch as Leo raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "All of these cool designs belong to Amy," said brunette smiled sheepishly and waved. "Awesome, right?"

"You're really talented, Amy," Leo complimented her. "You really have a good chance of winning," Irma discretely winked at her, in signal to talk to him. Amy gluped and got up.

"Um, yeah, I, uh... like designs that, uh... go... " Irma discretly gave her a thumb-up. "Up-wards?" Leo rose a confused eyebrow as Irma made a 'stop it' gesture with her hands. "While stopping... I mean- ! Ugh, uh, thanks?" Irma silently facepalmed and Leo grinned.

"Sure," he said, deciding that he shouldn't question what Amy just said. "Good luck... maybe I'll be wearing _your_ Fedora at my father's next photoshoot," Amy smiled gently as Leo waved, walking away.

"Girl, you gotta get a grip next time," Irma grunted, stepping to her. "But, did you hear?! Leo thinks you have great chances of winning!" they both squealed as they hopped up and down in joy.

Little did they know that Jewel and Melina were looking at them from behind a column.

"Did you hear how impressed Leo was about Amy's desi- ?"

"Of course I heard!" Jewel snapped, interrupting Melina. " _Her_? Win the contest?" she scoffed. "As if. When Lion Boy sees _my_ design, he'll convience his father to make _me_ the winner!" she crossed her arms, leaning on the column. Melina smiled nerviously.

"Or course he will, Jewel," she said, sweating. "You're a born champion! Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water!" she cheered silently, making sure Irma and Amy wouldn't listen. Jewel was just looking at Amy's sketchpad with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, of course it will," she followed. "Just as soon as I get my hands on that sketchpad," she muttered, seeing Irma shutting it close. Irma looked down at her phone, nine hours timed on her cell phone.

"Only have 9 hours and then, show time," Irma comented. Amy yelped.

"I'm out of my secret garden of inspiration, I'll see you later!" she said, walking right... into a wall. She got off and ran to the exit of the school. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay!" she accidentally slipped off the exit, stopped and ran back to the door. Irma rolled her eyes with a smirk.

That girl really was a mystery sometimes.

* * *

The slidding doors from Shredder's lair opened as the white butterflies in the room started fluttering around because of the light.

"The time has come for us to finding our next victim, my wicked little akumas," Shredder murmured. "Little pray of Snowflake and Nightblade... their miraculouses must be mine!" he clentched his fist.

* * *

Amy was on the grass floor, in front of the Statue of Liberty, looking up at it, a pencil on her right hand, her head in her left hand and her sketchpad on her lap.

She doodled something on her sketchbook: her Fedora design. Though it seemed kinda... silly for her. She grimaced in frustration. _'Leo said I am really talented, why can't I make a good design?'_ She sighed in irritation, ripped the page off and crampled it.

"Man, it's hard being creative under pressure," she mumbled to herself. Snowy popped out from her satchel with a smile.

"You're really talented, Amy," he complimented her. "Besides, you save _the world_ under pressure. I'm sure making this Fedora will be a piece of cake," the ice bear said grinning. Amy placed a hand on her chin with a smile.

 _'A cake Fedora sounds really good'_

"Hmm... a cake Fedora hat, stylish _and_ tasty!" she followed in joy. Both of them giggled.

Amy started working her imagination. Her first doodles made a Fedora with a sunflower on the lapel, wrapped in a thin lace and some oats on the lace bow. Nah, maybe not the best for Leo.

Then one with a gem stone on top of the bow with two butterflies on the lapel. Nope, not what Leo would wear.

The next one had a music note symbol, plus sheet music printed all over. Leo loved music, but that wouldn't be something to wear on a photoshoot.

The fourth one was wrapped in a lace like a gift box. No, that wasn't a present, it was a hat. Leo didn't want a present.

Next had a small gem stone on the bow with printed feathers and 2 jasmines. No, Leo didn't do jasmines... Amy thought.

6 crampled designs, 10, 14. Being creative now really was a challenge for the poor brunette. Especially, not only for a school project. Leo was going to wear that hat. _Leo_. She had to think of something that would be both creative and suitable for him. Otherwise, she could end up making something he wouldn't like.

She looked up tiredly, seeing a weird man. He had a black tux with a dark blue bow and a matching Homburg hat. He had pale skin, blue eyes and black hair, starting to grow white on the back of his head. The weirdest aspect of the man was that he was doing crow noises and movements. Like a real crow. He sat down on a banch and pulled out a bird caller hanging from his neck and blew on it, making real screeching crow noises, calling out lots of crows.

Amy chuckled to herself before a crow flew down close to her. The man pulled out a paper bag with bird food and threw a handfull around to feed the crows.

"Well, happy day, happy day!" he exclaimed happily. "So splendid is the afternoon day!" a crow rested his body on the man's arm. "Oh, Aristotle, you fancy one," he fed the crow a seed, making it flutter. "Fantastic! Dazzling preformance!" he cheered as Rudolph, the police officer, walked past the crows, making them fly away.

"Get outta here, you prey birds!" he snarled, making the crows fly in fear. "How many times do I need to tell you, Mr. Falco?!" Rudolph held the bird food bag. "No. Feeding. The crows! It's strictly forbiden! If anyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!" he gestured the park. Amy grimaced at the sight of the argument.

"But, who's going to feed my poor crows?" Mr. Falco asked sadly.

"All the park keepers know you, Mr. Falco!" Rudolph exclaimed. "You're bad for every park in New York! Leave now or I'll call the authorities! ... Oh, wait, _I'm_ the authorities," he smirked. " ** _Get out!_** "

Mr. Falco slowly got up from the banch, walking away, head dropped. Amy looked at him sadly.

"Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man," she mumbled. Snowy popped his head from Amy's satchel.

"Neat character," he comented. "He was like... a human bird! All he needed was a feathered jacket to complete the looks!" Amy smirked, placing a hand on her chin.

"Feathered jacket, huh?" she started doodling in her sketchpad. "Nice thinking, Snowy!"

* * *

Mr. Falco walked to a banch in High Line and sat. What Officer Rudolph said was really mean. He wanted to feed the crows. Help them. They were his reason of living. Was there something wrong on that? Crows were majestuos creatures. He wanted to help presservate them in the so said Best City in the Universe.

Officer Rudolph shouldn't decide if crows were meant to eat or not. They were Mr. Falco's friends.

Crows were supposed to have the right to live in New York City.

"Poor Mr. Falco," Shredder murmured to his evil akumas. "The feeling of injustice... such easy pray for my akuma," he clentched his fist. He extended his palm, allowing a butterfly to land softly on it. He carefully covered the butterfly with his other hand, darm magic surrounding it until becoming a balck and dark purple akuma. He let the butterfly flutter away. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!" he ordered.

The akuma fluttered out of the window, making its way to finding Mr. Falco.

* * *

The akuma found Mr. Falco on the banch, lots of crows around him. The akuma fluttered to his bird caller, turning it black and dark purple. He looked up, his face red in anger and an akuma mask on his face.

"Mr. Crow, I am the Shredder," Shredder spoke inside his head. "Niether this police officer nor any other of the park keepers should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would New York City be without crows? What would crows be without _you_?" he tempted.

Mr. Falco smirked and chuckled evilly as dark magic started surrounding him. He extended his arms as the magic disipated, revealing his new form. A skin raven black tight suit with dark blue speckles on his back, resembling a mockingjay's feathers with grey on his calves lower. His bird caller now was black and dark blue. The man did screeching noises as he ran through High Line, jumping and moving his arms like if he fluttered.

* * *

From a far away tree, Jewel was looking at Amy sitting on the grass, doodling. Melina was behind another far away tree, from the other side of the park. Jewel turned to Melina and signaled 'O.K'. Melina nodded as she showed her a thumbs-up and stepped a few feet closer to Amy, who finished her Fedora design, still hidding behind a tree.

Amy held up her sketchpad, seeing her design, marvelled: a gem stone on top of the bow with three real feathers, an embroidery on the lace and small feathers on the top side of the hat. Melina squinted stealthly as she snapped a picture with Jewel's phone.

"Now, _that's_ a Fedora!" Snowy complimented her.

"Thanks, Snowy," Amy giggled. Melina ran back to Jewel, who was looking down at her manicure.

"We're sooo awesome!" Melina pumped her fist. Jewel turned to her, her face as flat as a board.

" _'We'_?" she asked unamused as she snatched her phone, which had a black case with pink tiger stripes which had hot pink glitter.

"Sorry, I-I mean... _you're_ so awesome, Jewel!" Melina said nerviously, making Jewel smirk to herself as she looked down at the picture. "So, when are we- uh, _you_ , going to make the hat?" she asked. Jewel turned to her as she fake gasped, placing a hurtful hand on her chest.

"Are you serious? And ruining this beautiful manicure?" she shower her nails, painted in hot pink with black tiger stripes. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Of course _not_! Daddy will pay someone else to do it," she walked away, smirking as she looked down at the picture in her phone. Melina shrugged as she followed Jewel.

* * *

Up in her room, Amy started working. She marked the necessary amount of cloth with a ruler and a pencil and then trimmed it with scissors. Using cardboard, she made the support for her Fedora, sticking her tongue out in focus. When she was stabbing the needle for stitching the cardboard, she accidentally picked her finger.

"Ow!" she sucked her picked finger painfully. Snowy walked over to her with an apple, but accidentally tripped with some scissors, since the apple was to big. As the apple rolled down the table, Amy grabbed it and took a bite from it, smiling. Snowy giggled.

Around 13:20 pm, Amy was looking down at her Fedora hat, but something was missing.

The embroided lace? It was there, not in the hat yet, but still there. The gem stone? Yeah, also. The small feathers? Of course... feathers... feather... Uh oh.

Amy's eyes widened to the size of baseballs as she looked down her desktop in worry. _'No, no, no, no, no, don't tell me I don't have them!'_

"Uh... what are you looking for?" Snowy asked confused.

"The feathers! I forgot to pick 3 mockingjay feathers for the hat! It _needs_ to have 3 feathers!" she shrieked in frustration.

Running as fast as she could, she ran to where High Line was, since that's where the most mockingjays happened to be around daytime. When a few mockingjays were pecking the ground for eating, she came bargging through, making them fly away. Luckly, a few feathers fell off them. She picked up three of them, smiling. When she was running back to her house, she bumped into Rudolph, who showed her a skeptical eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly.

"Um, sorry, mister oficer, sir," she walked away nerviously. Rudolph placed his hands on his hips, looking at Amy skeptically. But the shrugged it off as he grinned, greatfull that she at least respected the law.

When he was starting to walk away, he saw a flock of crows approaching him. A _really_ big flock. Only the crow black feathers were left behind.

* * *

Once Amy was out of High Line and on a bus back home, she started to grow unpacient. There was too much transit, were they ever going to move?! She was tapping her finger on her arm as she spotted crow landing on a traffic light changing from red to green. Her gaze chaged from impatience to agony as she stood up, walking to the driver.

"Come on, can't we go any faster?!" she looked out to the driver's windshield, seeing two cars badly parked in the middle of the street, plus two buses as well. Appart from lots of crows on the street, on the cars. Everywhere.

"Sorry, folks, we have a situation here," the driver said as the door of the bus opened. "You'll have to get off the bus now," as Amy got off thew bus, she saw lots of crows on the floor, ruffling their feathers and pecking the floor.

"This... is weird," she mumbled, walking away. As she walked around the city, she saw lots of crows on cars, signs, balconies, everywhere! She saw some TV's in a TV shop, where the news were.

"Crows have taken over New York City," Lauren Rogers said from the TV, reporting the news. "This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities chaos of major concern," Amy's eyes widened as she watched from behind the crowd what was happening. Lauren placed a hand on her ear mic, hearing something. "Yes. I have just been told that someone named 'Mr. Crow' is making an announcement," a small screen next to Lauren appeared, as a recording of Mr. Crow on one of the side buildings of the Empire State.

"Oh, teary day, poor newyorkers!" he did crow sounds. "I'm sorry to ruffle your feathers, but New York now belongs to the crows! Flap flap!" he did again crow sounds. Amy gasped as she ran downstairs a metro station. She kneeled down, opening her satchel.

"New York needs us," she whispered. Snowy floated out of the satchel and spun around in the air. Amy's earing gleamed as she brushed a bang off her left ear. "Snowy, Paws On!" she exclaimed, flying her head up. Snowy twirled a little and entered her earing, making it gleam and a five-armed light blue snowflake appeared. She brushed a hand through her eyes, making a white and fluffy mask that only covered her eyes appear. Then she passed her hands through her head, making two ice bear ears appear on her head. She extended her left hand, making a long white sleeve appear, ending up in an ice bear paw-shapped glove with a pom pom on her wrist. She spun a little, making her suit be completely white, except for some light blue high-light on the sides of her legs, hips, torso and collarbone and a bigger pom pom on the back of her hips. As she spun, a white yo-yo with the same design of her earings appeared on her hips. She shook her head to the side and her green bow changed to a white and fluffy hairband with light blue glitter and the tips of her hair changed to white, still having a little blonde. She twirled around and did a spin before she raised her leg up with her arms and ended up with her final pose, standing up with an arm streched out and the other one on her hip. Her snowflake symbol appeared behind her.

* * *

Snowflake ran through the rooftops, jumping from a building to another. She leaped over a chimney and front-flipped to another roof. Just when she stood on a roof, she saw something weird on the sky.

Crows flying in flocks, like if they were planes. Literally, they all formed planes.

"Okay, _that's_ weird," Snowflake whispered to herself.

"Birds of the feather walk together," said Nightblade, who was leaning in a 'hot' pose on the rooftop at her left. He sneezed loudly, rolling down to the edge. He got up, scratching his neck awkwardly as Snowflake crossed her arms. "Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers," he sneezed again.

"Well, _that's_ helpful," she said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips.

"Tell me about it," he followed. He was about to sneeze again, if Snowflake hadn't placed a finger under his nose. "Thanks," he wiped his nose and slurped. "These birds are only _part_ of the problem; the park keepers of New York are vanishing without a trace!" he explained. Snowflake gasped.

"We have to track down Mr. Crow, A.S.A.P!" she exclaimed, looking out at the sky.

"Yeah? Well, where are we gonna find him?" Nightblade crossed his arms. Snowflake placed a hand on her chin. _'I'm starting to have an idea'_

"Hmm... I don't know where _we_ can find _him_ , but I _do_ know where _he_ can find _us_!"

* * *

Nightblade was in the middle of Central Park with a police hat on his head, whistling innocently. Snowflake was behind a tree. Nightblade started tapping his foot on the floor to the beat of a song on his head. He started dancing on his place. As he did some movements, he started dancing to the Gangnam Style. Snowflake popped from behind the tree.

"You're supposed to act natural, Night! Either ways, he'll never show up!" she whispered. As Nightblade daced back, Moonwalking, he smirked to the ice bear superhero.

"What do you mean? I _am_ acting natural," he whispered back. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Little did they know that a crow was looking at them from a light post. The crow flew away, right to where Mr. Crow was on a statue. He landed on his forearm, saying something on crow-language.

"Snowflake and Nightblade?" Mr. Crow beamed. "Well done, buddy boy," he scratched the crow's chin. "Crows will reign supreme... Crows will conquer!" he let himself fall off the statue as a flock of crows caught him, carrying him.

* * *

As Nightblade paced around the park, Snowflake was hidding behind a tree.

"Come on, where is he? He should already be here," she whispered to herself.

As a floak of crows flew over Nightblade, he let out a sneeze. He looked up as crows agrouped, forming into a giant 'ball'. Nightblade screamed as the crow ball caught him, taking him away. Snowflake peeked, seeing the crows. Her eyes widened as she chased after them, swinging her yo-yo as fast as she could. She swung her yo-yo to a light post, swinging herself. She front-flipped, landing on the rooftops, chasing after those crows. She leaped to another rooftop, one after another, following the crow flock. She jumped to another roof, then another, then another one. She decided to hid behind a chimney on one rooftop, seeing the flock taking Nightblade to a hotel rooftop.

The 'King Hotel'. The Mayor's hotel.

The crows dropped Nightblade on top of the pool cover, feathers falling away. He dusted himself angrily and sneezed. Crows on the railings, sunshades and chairs screeched as Snowflake walked up to Nightblade.

"Where's that corn brain Mr. Crow guy?" Nightblade asked expectantly.

"He must be around here somewhere," Snowflake pointed out, looking around warily. Little did they know that Mr. Crow was over a 'ball' of crows flying, his arms crossed, looking down at the superhero duet with contempt. The akuma mask appeared on his face.

"If you really want to give New York back to the crows for good, you must free the city of _those_ two pests," Shredder whispered temptingly. Mr. Crow brought up his bird caller to his lips and blew on it, screeching sounds coming out.

All the crows took off on flying, surrounding the superheroes. Snowflake's eyes widened while Nightblade narrowed his.

"Call me crazy, but I suddenly feel like carrion for prey birds all of a sudden," she said fearfully. The crows started circling around them, screeching all over. Both of them shielded their faces with their arms.

"Any bright ideas, Snow?" he addressed her.

"You don't see me with a cat to throw at them to eat them, do you?!" she replied. Right on top of their heads, a group of crows dropped a huge cage over them, trapping them instantly. She gasped as they found themselves trapped. Crows disperessed as Mr. Crow was still over that crow 'ball'.

"Trippy day! I'm so rutheless!" he exclaimed, screeching. The akuma mask appeared on his face once more.

"Excellent... now... take the miraculous!" Shredder ordered. The crows underneath Mr. Crow helped him approach the duet inside the cage.

"Your miraculous! Give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends!" he threatened. He brought back his bird caller and blew on it, making screeching sounds. All the crows on top of the cage 'stomped' over the roof of it, making it go lower, closer to the heroes. All the crows aimed their butts towards them, their back feathers up, all of them ready to fire. "My beloved crows will comence fire on the count of 3! Though you can still save your beloved skins by handing me over your miraculouses! 1, 2... "

 _'The last thing I need is to be covered on crow poop'_

"Nightblade, the bars!" Snowflake called out, Nightblade nodding. Nightblade pulled out his stick, pressing a shell-shapped button as a katana blade popped out of the handle. He threw it high in the air.

"Cataclysm!" he opened his right hand, a black and green magic sphere forming. He caught the katana and the magic started emanating from the blade. He slashed the bars, they turned rusty and the cage fell off destroyed. All crows flew away when the cage fell. Mr. Crow cringed and backed away as Snowflake, spinning her yo-yo, and Nightblade, spinning his katana, approached him with a smirk.

"Well, looks more like the crow's actually a chicken!" Nightblade mocked, Mr. Crow at the edge of the buidling.

"Me? I'm not flying away," Mr. Crow answered. "I'm just killing two birds with one stone!" he blew on his bird caller as he let himself fall backwards off the building!

Nightblade and Snowflake gasped as they rushed to the edge, only to see Mr. Crow on the same crow 'ball' he was on earlier, his arms crossed. The crows scattered as they let Mr. Crow on the air only for a brief moment for then turning to a 'crow throne', flying backwards. As he flew away, a small group of crows was speeding down to them, Mr. Crow only screaming "Merry Christmas!"

The duet gasped as they ran away over the roof, trying to escape the crows. Soon enough, they turned a corner, seeing the door that lead to the inside of the building. As they entered and slammed it shut, the crows crushed, leaving a deep dent. Like a 2-foot dent. Nightblade fell to the ground tired as Snowflake slumped down next to him, panting heavily.

"I'm not done with you yet, Snowflake and Nightblade!" Mr. Crow exclaimed, standing on a 'crow plane'. The crows flew past the Empire State.

* * *

Snowflake and Nightblade were running down the stairs as fast as they could. Around halfway, a beep made Nightblade stop. He looked down his ring, only 4 shell ridges left.

"I've gotta get outta here before my secret identity is revealed," Nightblade called out. Snowflake smirked.

"Yeah, I bet I don't wanna look at a turtle out of his shell," she comented playfully, making Nightblade give her a blank face.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he followed her downstairs. They ran down the lobby, seeing many guests, plus the Mayor, looking out the windows. The Mayor ran up to them.

"Snowflake, Nightblade!" he called out. "I'm in great danger of loosing big boxes of money if my guests leave New York!" Nightblade looked down at his ring, only 1 shell ridge left! He'd transform any moment! "You are going to get ride of those crows, aren't you?" the Mayor asked. Snowflake was about to answer, if Nightblade hadn't interviened.

"Of course we are! B-But _before_ we do, I... I have an urgent need," he said, whispering the last part. The Mayor chuckled.

"Urgent need, huh?" he smirked. "Of course, into the royal suit," he gestured to the elevator, where a butler was waiting. Nightblade dashed to the elevator, but Mayor spoke again. "There's paper in there, but, perhaps you'd like some... litter?" he asked comically, making Snowflake cover her mouth from laughter. Nightblade's face went as flat as a board.

"Uh, no, thanks, uh... but, maybe, may I have some Brusell's sprouts?" he asked, just as the door closed. The Mayor turned to Snowflake confused. She shrugged.

* * *

In front of the royal suit, the butler opened the door for Nightbalde. Said turtle rushed inside.

"Sorry, emergency!" he slammed the door, the butler instantly knocking.

Nightblade opened the door.

"How would you like your sprouts?"

"Quick!" he slammed it back.

He knocked againg.

Nightbalde opened, the butler holding a tray with a silver cover.

"5 sprouts seasoned with natural salts from the best Brussels fields, fresh from harvest," Nightbalde took the tray and instantly shut the door.

His ring beeped one last time, the last shell ridge disappearing. A green light surrounded him as he turned back into Leo. Slash was blown -literally- out of Leo's ring, slopply falling on the suit's bed covered by soft cushions and two plushies.

"Aw, I'm exhausted!" Slash dramatized as Leo aproached him with the tray. "My poor aching body, I can't even move my shell!" Leo placed down the tray in front of him.

"Wanna bet?" Leo lifted the cover, revealing the 5 fresh from harvest Brussel's sprouts. Slash gasped and dashed to his favourite meal.

"My precious," he hugged one as he started eating it. Leo was leaning his arm to the wooden support of the bed.

"Eat up, pal, Snowflake needs us," Leo said.

* * *

The elevator 'dinged' as it opened, Snowflake walking into the dinning room.

"Great, I can get a much better view from up here," she murmured to herself, stepping to the windows. She could see tons of crow flocks, all of them flying to the same place. "Hm... crows are flying in the same direction," she whispered, gazing out at the sky. A police hat fell off from a small flock. "Better go follow them," she smirked, the elevator 'dinging' next. She turned her gaze towards the elevator where Nightblade was already waiting, smirking.

"Whenever you're ready, SF," Nightblade adressed her once more. She pressed a button and the elevator went down.

* * *

The crows, all agrouped, entered a great empty building.

New York's Museum of Natural History.

Nightblade slid down a column as Snowflake jumped down, hanging from her yo-yo. Snowflake peeked, seeing in the hall. In the middle, there was a large cage, like the one Snowflake and Nightblade were trapped in on top of the King Hotel, with all of New York's park keepers and police officers.

"So that's where Mr. Crow's keeping all the park keepers he abducted," Snowflake deducted, leaning back to avoid beeing discovered.

"New York's Museum of Natural History," Nightblade followed, just about to sneeze. Snowflake placed a finger under his nose. He wiped his nose, now looking tired sick. "My crow radars are fire alert,"

"Either your radar is on limit or Mr. Crow left the park keepers unattended," Snowflake deducted. _'Something here smells fishy... and it's not Nightblade's suit'_ Nightblade smirked.

"Let's go slash off some crows," Nightblade claimed, but Snowflake placed a hand on his chest/plastron.

"Hold on, turtle boy... it's... too easy," Snowflake looked behind Nightblade, where there was a ladder that lead to the roof. "Common," she lead him away, both of them unaware of a crow looking at them from the museum's marble statues. The crow flew down into the museum and to Mr. Crow, where he was behind the railing of the stairs.

"Perfect timing, woo-hoo-hoo, we're ready to greet them, aren't we?" Mr. Crow said as the crow rested on his forearm. "They're going to fall right into my trap," he petted the crow, stroking it's feathers as the akuma mask appeared on his face. "It won't be long before you get your miraculous, friend," he murmured.

"I can not wait, my dear crow," Shredder smirked.

* * *

Snowflake and Nightblade were stealthly walking over the rooftop, making sure that Mr. Crow wouldn't notice them.

"If we're able to destroy that bird caller, we'll be able to capture the akuma," Snowflake said. They both stood over a skylight on the roof, seeing Mr. Crow right beneath them. "Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him over the roof, then you take his bird caller away from him!" she whispered, making Nightblade smirk.

"Let's go," Nightblade said as Snowflake pulled out her yo-yo. "The first bird gets the worm," he opened the skylight, a breeze flowwing next with lots of feathers close. One feather brushed close to his nose and, right when Snowflake threw her yo-yo, he sneezed, making her loose her ballance, hit the crow on Mr. Crow's forearm and fall to the ground. She pulled her yo-yo back to herself.

"So much for the element of surprise," she deadpanned, glaring daggers at Nightblade. He smiled sheepishly as she rolled her eyes, jumping down to the museum. They jumped in front of Mr. Crow, giving a fight stance before him. Mr. Crow jumped down, screeching as his crow friends helped him like they'd done before.

Snowflake and Nightblade jumped down once more and dashed towards Mr. Crow. Mr. Crow yelped as he blew on his bird caller, lots of crows coming up to him in response. The crows formed two giant crow fists on his hands.

"Come closer, I have a bone to peck with you!" Mr. Crow mocked, showing off his two crow fists.

"I'd be honored," Nightblade spat. Mr. Crow threw a crow punch at Nightblade, sending him off and he crashed to the park keepers' cage. Snowflake gasped and turned to Mr. Crow, only to be hit herself and crash next to Nightblade.

"Get us outta here, Snowflake!" Rudolph called out. Snowflake stood up, narrowng her eyes towards Mr. Crow. She pulled out her yo-yo and threw it up.

"Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed. Her yo-yo spun as small snowflakes came out of it. The snowflakes created a coin with her snowflake insignia in the middle. "A-A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked herself confused. She looked around, her eyes narrowed and using her Snow Vision. She spoted a beam, a vending machine and her coin.

Mr. Crow was 'holding' a crow 'ball' close to his hands. "You can't buy yourself out of here!" he threw the 'ball'. Snowflake narrowed her eyes as she raced herself towards the ball, dodging just in time. She threw her yo-yo at Mr. Crow's foot, snaring it. Snowflake slid down between his legs, leaped from a column to the beam and flipped over it. She front flipped as she landed gracefully on the ground. She raced towards the vending machine, put the coin inside the groove, pressed a button and a package of popcorn came out of the compartment. She took the package. _'Not exactly corn, but it's what we have'_

"Nightblade!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing throughout the place. She threw the package and Nightblade understood the signal. He pulled out his stick, pressed the shell-shapped button and threw it as the katana blade popped out, slashing off the envoltory. The popcorn fell on top of Mr. Crow. "Snack time, crows!"

Mr. Crow covered himself with his arms as the crows started pecking him all over, trying to get the popcorn. Snowflake pulled her yo-yo string as hard as she could, pulling Mr. Crow to the beam. Being upside down made it easy for his bird caller to slip off his neck and fall to the ground.

"My bird caller! Noooo!" Mr. Crow exclaimed in fear. Nightblade picked up the bird caller. But, thanks again to his feather allergy, he sneezed, accidentally throwing it away. Snowflake gasped and raced towards the bird caller, forgetting instantaniously about Mr. Crow. Mr. Crow fell slopply to the ground. Nightblade wiped his nose as he raced towards the bird caller himself. Mr. Crow got up and raced for his bird caller.

The bird caller fell to the ground again.

Snowflake screamed as she reached towards it.

Nightblade did the same as he leaped towards it.

Mr. Crow grunted as he stretched his hand for his item.

Mr. Crow slammed his hand on top of the item first. Then Nightblade. Finally Snowflake. Snowflake thought fast, grabbed Nightblade's hand and slammed it over Mr. Crow's, making him destroy his akumatized object. Snowflake pumped her fist with a cheer, Nightblade rubbed his hand painfully and Mr. Crow fainted. The akuma fluttered out of the destroyed bird caller.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," she declared. She passed all her five fingers over her yo-yo, making it open in five ridges, one over each arm of the snowflake. The ridges retrieved inside the yo-yo, creating a bluish light from inside. She made it swing rapidly and raised a leg. "Time to purify!" she exclaimed happily. She threw her yo-yo and caught the darkened butterfly. She pressed a button and released the butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly,"she said with a smile. She took her coin and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Snowflake!" she exclaimed. Snow flew around the city and cleared everything. It fixed Mr. Falco's good old bird caller, the park keepers and Rudolph were back in the parks and dark magic surrounded Mr. Crow as he turned back into Mr. Falco.

"What... what happened? Where am I?" he looked up confused. Snowflake and Nightblade pumped fists.

"Pounded," they both said happily.

* * *

Shredder clentched his fists angrily as he gazed towards his window.

"Regid crows! Regid Snowflake! I will destroy everything and everyone of you!" he growled as the slidding doors from his lair closed, leaving him into darkness.

* * *

Amy dashed to her room and slid on her desk chair to her sewing machine. "There's no time to loose, I got less than an hour!" she started seweing something in the machine. She was sticking out her tongue in concentration as she kept on working.

58 minutes and 22 seconds timed in her phone.

She stitched something more in her Fedora.

34 minutes and 59 seconds.

She carefully put her Fedora in a pink box.

3 minutes and 41 seconds.

* * *

Inside Roosevelt High, all the students were exposing their Fedoras in the gym. Irma was in a small exposition table next to Jewel and Melina's. She had her phone in her ear.

She was dialing Amy.

She looked down at her phone, a frown of worry on her face. The exposition was about to start, where the heck was Amy?!

"Where's that girl when you need her?" Irma mumbled to herself. She looked to the entrance, seeing Leo and Mikey waiting with Principal Jefferson. April stepped into the school with a tablet in hand.

"Hello, Principal Jefferson, I'm Mr. Oroku's executive assistant, April O'Neil," April bowed her head slightly.

"Hello, miss," Principal Jefferson shook hands with April. "Part me, but where is Mr. Oroku?" he asked cofused. April held her tablet in response, showing Mr. Oroku in a Skype videocall.

" _I am here,_ " Mr. Oroku said. Principal Jefferson's eyes widened slightly, but he faked it well enough.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Oroku," he stammered. "Welcome to our school," April moved the tablet so Mr. Oroku could see clearly.

" _Leonardo, take April around,_ " Mr. Oroku ordered. Jewel, from a little afar the gym, saw Leo, Mikey, Principal Jefferson, April and Mr. Oroku coming closer. She gasped, placing both of her hands on her cheeks.

"It's Mr. Oroku!" she called out to Melina, startling her a bit. "He's coming here!" she made a pose of ellegance and compsure, Melina coping her. Leo lead April with her tablet and Principal Jefferson to the exhibit of Venus an another girl.

"As you can see, Mr. Oroku, our students have put their hearts and souls into their projects," Pricipal Jefferson comented. Amy came in, dashing into the gym, her box with the hat in hands. She rushed to Irma and placed the box on top of the table.

"Where have you been? You got the hat?" the girl with the glasses asked her. Amy catched her breath and grinned.

"Yup," she lifted the box, showing her Fedora hat... which looked exactly as Jewel's. Irma gaped for only... 2 seconds and her face then went as flat as a board. "What?"

"Girl... it's the same as Jewel's," Irma comented. Amy's eyes widened.

"What?!" she asked again, turning her head towards Jewel and Melina.

Jewel's hat was exactly like Amy's! She had copied her design!

Leo, April, Principal Jefferson and Mr. Oroku stepped to Jewel and she bowed respectfully.

"Why, hello, Mr. Oroku," Jewel said. "I'm Jewel Rosenberg, you know my father, Marcus Rosenberg, the Mayor?" she asked, smirking to herself. Amy's left eye started twitching in anger. _'Of all the things that could happen to me, it had to be **this**?!'_

"Ugh, that pricky little brat!" Amy growled, panting in anger. Irma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Want me to take care of it?" Irma suggested. Amy smirked.

"I think _I_ can take care of this one," she crossed her arms. _'Two can play that game, Jewel'_

Leo, April, Principal Jefferson and Mr. Oroku stepped to Amy and Irma. April showed Mr. Oroku Amy's hat.

" _Hmm... take me back to miss Rosenberg's hat,_ " Mr. Oroku ordered. April did as told and showed him Jewel's hat. " _Is this a joke?_ " he deadpanned. Jewel fake gasped and placed a hurtful hand on her forehead dramatically.

"No fair! Amelia copied my design! Scandallous! How could you do that?!" she placed her forearm on her hat table and slammed her forehead over it, faking a dramatic cry and whine. Mr. Oroku looked at her oddly.

"I apologize for this situation, Mr. Oroku, but I can proove you that _this_ Fedora is _my_ original design," Amy smirked. April turned around, showing Mr. Oroku everything.

" _Go on,_ " Mr. Oroku said. Amy picked up her hat.

"Um, everything in my Fedora hat is hand made," Amy explained, showing her hat. "From the embroidery to the knitting of the lace and the stitching of the brim," she explained. Jewel growled to herself. "Besides, there's a special design element that _only_ the _true_ designer knows about," she turned down her hat, showing the embroidery on the lace.

It was Amy's full name, Amelia, in a beautiful italic caligraphy and golden thread. "I signed mine," she gestured to it.

Everyone gaped. It was clear now that Amy had made the hat in the first place.

Jewel gasped in fear, covering her mouth with her hands, accidentally dropping her hat. It even had the embroidery with Amy's name there. Jewel covered her eyes as she ran away, sobbing.

"Daddy!" she cried.

" _Very exquisite creation,_ " Mr. Oroku complimented her. " _You definetly have the labouring hands of a hat maker, miss... ?_ "

Leo placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. The brunette blushed at his touch. "Amelia," he said.

" _Congratulations on your demonstration, miss Amelia,_ " Mr. Oroku smiled neutrally. " _You are the winner,_ " Amy and Irma gasped.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amy bowed repeatedly.

" _Leonardo will wear your Fedora on our next advertising campaign,_ " Mr. Oroku said. Leo placed his hand over Amy's to take the hat gently from her.

"Excellent job, Amy," Leo complimented her. Amy blushed tomato red and smiled sheepishly. Leo was a few inches away from putting on the hat, when...

"Atchoo!"

He sneezed.

Amy blinked confused. Leo wiped his nose and looked at Amy and Irma, blushing faintly. "S-Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers," he sneezed again. _'Why does that remind me of someone?'_

She smiled it off and waved. _'It's probably just a coincidence'_

"Gesundheit," she said. Leo sneezed again, kind of cute, Amy would say, and waved at them as he walked away.

"Thanks," he said with a nasal tone.

Amy turned to Irma and jumped high in the air happily. She had made the perfect hat for Leo!

Well... come to think of it because of all the sneezing... she probably should've sticked up for another one of her designs.

* * *

 **KS: What do you think? Did you like it? Well, I got an important announcement to make:** **as you know, in September, they'll premiere season 2, and I wanted to know: would you like me making a second book about season 2 or just keep on in this story with all the upcoming seasons? I need, at least, 15 reviews so you can confirm. Whichever option gets more than 15 votes, is the winner. So, you can go for:**

 **A) Long story with all the seasons.**

 **B) One story per season.**

 **KS: You all get to choose, so hurry up ;) Leave a review that will make my kokoro light up with joy! I love you with my whole kidney! Mwah-kiss!**


End file.
